Vacation Time
by Luv2Game
Summary: FINISHED Tidus and the gang are taking a well desevered vacation. What will happen to them along the way? Fun memories and romance no doubt. Pairings: TidusYuna, WakkaLulu, AuronRikku. COMPLETE
1. Picking Up The Car

**A/N**: Hey everyone. I've been bored and I suddenly had inspiration to create a new fic. I don't know if it will be any good, but the only way for me to know is for you all to read and review. So, please R&R! It may start out kinda slow, but it'll get better. Promise!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own FFX. Square-Enix does. Nor do I own a Johnson Family Vacatiom. Fox-Searchlight owns that.

**Summary**: Tidus and the gang are taking a well deserved vacation. What will happen along the way? Fun memories and romance no doubt! Pairing are: Tidus/Yuna, Wakka/Lulu, and Auron Rikku. My inspiration came from Johnson Family Vacation, so things that happen in this resemble the movie. But, I've tweaked them little. And, this has nothing to really do with the game, I'm just barrowing the characters. Well, I guess that's about it. Please read and review!

**0000**

Tidus walked into the car repair shop and glanced around the building, trying to find his red Lincoln Navigator. "Where is it?" he wondered aloud. Turning around to find some help, he nearly collided with his room mate and good friend, Wakka.

"Whoa, brudda! Watch where ya going."

"Opps, sorry Wakka."

"No problem, ya," stated Wakka in his Besaidian accent. Running his hand through his orange hair he added, " Where's your car."

"I dunno," Tidus replied, scanning the repair shop one more. "Let's go find some help."

The two men wondered around the repair shop, browsing through the vehicles and looking for someone who could assist them. The building seemed empty, except for the cars of course.

"Maybe they're out for lunch," Wakka suggested.

"Naw it's only nine," Tidus replied, checking his watch. "That's an awful early lunch."

"Hey, what's wrong with having lunch at nine?"

"Most people are eatting breakfast at that time."

"So? No reason why you can't eat lunch in the morning."

Ignoring Wakka's comments Tidus asked, "Do you see anybody in here at all?"

"Nope. But, we need to find the truck soon, ya? We still gotta pick up Auron and go get the girls."

"Yeah. Hopefully they're ready. I don't won't to wait-" Seeing a man close to the back of the shop, Tidus finished, "Hey, there's someone!"

"Hello, Kyle," Tidus greeted after checking the man's name tag. "Do you have a truck ready for Tidus Bosharr?"

"Oh, ya man. Just finished it up early this morning," Kyle answered, leading the two men to the rear of the shop.

"Get a load of that hair," Wakka whispered to Tidus.

"I know,' Tidus replied, staring at the back of Kyle's dread locked head. "Did you see those peircings?" Tidus asked, referring to the many earrings that were in Kyle's ears, nose, and eyebrows. He was definately something. Tidus was beginning to dread seeing his truck.

"What do you think, man?" Kyle asked, motioning towards Tidus' truck.

"Oh my..."

"Tidus! Look at your ride!" Wakka shouted.

Walking over to the newly tranformed Navigator, the two men began inspecting every peice of the truck.

"Nice, huh?" Kyle commented.

Nice? This thing is awsome!" Climbing in the back seat, Wakka added, "Brudda, there's t.v.'s back here!"

"T.v.'s! All I wanted was a cd player!" the young blond cried.

"A cd player? But it says here..." Kyle quickly checked the clip board in his hand. "Oh. Your last name's Bosharr, right?

"Yes," Tidus nodded his head.

"I'm sorry, man. This is the Boeshar, truck. Not yours. Well, it is your truck, but it's got the Boeshar package on it."

"Great. This is great. I don't have the cash to pay for this, and I want my truck back."

"Of course. I can have your truck back to you by next Thursday."

Thursday!" Wakka and Tidus cried.

"I need my truck back! Today!" Tidus exclaimed.

"Well, in that case, take it."

"Take it!" Tidus and Wakka shouted in unison once again.

"Sure. We screwed up the order. Why should you have to suffer the consc- consqu- Why should you suffer from it.

Great. This guy was definately messed up. He couldn't even say consquences. But...if he wanted to give it to them...

"Could you excuse us a moment?" Wakka said, pulling Tidus to the side. "Okay, this guy is short a few coconuts, if you know what I mean. But, if he wants to give us the truck..."

"We should take the truck," Tidus finished.

"Dudes, do you guys want this truck or not?"

"Yes. Yes we would," Tidus replied, trying to keep his composure. This was to good to be true.

"Okay. Here are the keys," Kyle said, handing the keys to Tidus. "And this?" he said, taking the reciept from the clip board, "Who needs this?"

"Not me," Tidus replied, watching as Kyle ripped the papar in half. Jumping behind the wheel of the car, Tidus turned on the engine. He wanted to get out of there before anyone changed their minds. "Thanks, Kyle."

"Ya. That's really, uh, nice of you," Wakka said. He slid into the passenger thinking it was either really stupid, or really generous. He was guessing that it was really, really, stupid. But, good on his and Tidus'.

"Not a problem, dudes. Enjoy your new ride," Kyle said, waving them out of the garage. "I've been wanting to get fired for months now anyway." Walking away he shouted, "Strip joint, here I come!"

**0000**

Tidus and Wakka were driving down the highway, chatting about their new ride.

"Man, it has a built in navigator," pointed out Wakka.

"I know. And I got my cd player. It's holds not one, not two, but five cd's at a time. And we now have four surround sound speakers."

"Brudda, there's a laptop back here!" Wakka exclaimed, climbing into the back seat.

"No way! What else is back there?" Tidus asked, making sure to keep his eyes on the road. They were about ten minutes from the beach house he shared with with Wakka and Auron, and Tidus couldn't wait to see the look on Auron's face. He smiled imagining the girls' response. Shrieks and screams no doubt.

"Um, we got t.v's in the head rests, the laptop, a PS2, and comfy seats. Have fun driving. I'll just sit back here and enjoy some t.v."

Tidus laughed. "It's like a home away from home."

"And to think Kyle gave it to us for free, ya?" Wakka said, climbing back into the front seat and strapping in.

"I know. He was...something."

"I think all those piercing went to his brain," Wakka laughed.

"Really," Tidus agreed.

The two shared a laugh and drove the rest of the way home in silence.

Tidus broke the silence when he pulled into the drive way of the Besaid beach house he shared with his good friends. "Well, here we are."

"Yep," Wakka replied, getting out of the truck. "Let's go get Auron."

"Okay. Then we have to pick up the girls. Remember, I-10 by ten." said Tidus, pocketing his keys and opening the door to his house.

**A/N**: So, whatcha think? Good, bad, okay? I know that Spira doesn't have highways or interstates. Or even actual houses. But, just pretend they do. And Auron or Tidus didn't fade away, or go to the Farplane, 'cause if they had I couldn't have made this fic. Heh. So, let me know what you thought! Advice is welcome. please review!


	2. Picking Up The Girls

**A/N**: Hey again! I was going to quit because I suddenly had no muse. But now it has returned, so I can post another chapter. Thank you guys for the reviews! If you want me to continue, remember to review more! Well, here's chapter two! Please R&R!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own FFX. I'm poor, and can't afford to buy Square-Enix...

Chapter 2: Picking Up the Girls

**0000**

Auron, Tidus, and Wakka were back on the road and on their way to pick up the girls...

"And, he just gave his to you?" asked a very doubtful Auron.

"Yep," Wakka and Tidus responded in unison.

Tidus, after a lot of button pushing, had finally figured out how to operate his cd player and was humming along to Finger Eleven's 'One Thing'. "What do you think of my new and improved baby, Auron?"

"It's nice. But do we really need all of this stuff?" Looking up he saw the small t.v. screens in the headrests. "This looks like something off of Pimp My Ride."

"Pimp My Ride? Since do you watch that?" asked Wakka.

"Since I was forced by my roommates," Auron replied. "I wanted to watch that documentary about chocobos, remember." He had really wanted to watch that too.

"Why did you want to watch those over-grown chickens when you could watch trashy cars be transformed into awsome rides?" questioned Tidus.

"Hmph. Well, anyways, this is a nice transformation. I just can't understand why that employee just gave it to you."

"Well, I did help defeat Sin. You know, people give us free stuff all of the time," said Tidus.

"Yes, but never something as nice as a car."

"Ah, just roll with it, Auron. At least now we don't have to ride all the way to Bevelle in that piece of junk he had before," stated Wakka.

"Hey, my truck was not a peice of junk!" yelled Tidus defensively.

"It didn't even have a cd player in it, brudda."

"I was getting one put in," mumbled Tidus. He pulled into the driveway of the beach house that Yuna, Lulu, and Rikku shared. "Here we are. Now, get out of my beautiful truck."

Opening the door, Auron swung his feet to the ground and stretched. "I hope they're ready."

"Me, too," Wakka agreed, joining Auron at the door. "Come on, Tidus!"

"I can't get the cd player to turn off!" yelled Tidus. He was hitting every button he could find, but the device just kept playing.

"Did you try hitting the power button?" Auron suggested.

"Yes! What do you think I am? Stu-" Stopping short, Tidus realized he hadn't touched the little red button. He quickly pushed it and slammed the car. He walked up to the door with a silly little grin on his face.

"You hadn't, had you?"

"Shut-up."

Auron and Wakka shared a glance and then started laughing.

"Oh, shut up!" Tidus yelled. He rapped his knuckles agaist the door and then opened it. "Yuna? Are you girls ready?"

"Tidus? Is that you? Can you come here and help me?" Yuna called.

From the sound of her voice Tidus guessed that she was in her bedroom. He walked into the living room and then turned down the hall that led to the three bedrooms. "What do you need?"

"Oh, could you grab that bag for me?" Yuna asked as she combed out her short brown hair. She put down her brush and walked over to the young blond. "Thanks sweetie." Yuna kissed his cheek and ran into the bathroom. "I just have to grab a few things from in here and then I'll be ready."

"All right. I'll go put your bag in the truck. Are the other girls ready?"

"Um, I think so," Yuna replied, emerging from the bathroom. "I'll go check." Just then, Lulu appeared in the door way.

"Yuna, did you make sure all the windows were locked?"

"Yes. The house is all locked up."

"All right." Running a pale hand through her long black hair she added, "Well, I guess I'm ready."

"Great. We need to get going," Tidus said.

"Oh, hey Tidus. Since you're carrying bags, do you mind grabbing mine?"

"Ha ha. You have a fiance, go ask him."

"Fine," Lulu sighed, rolling her eyes and then flashing a quick smile. "Wakka! Come help me!"

"I can't believe Lulu's getting married," Yuna said, smiling.

"I know. And to Wakka. Who'd a thought?"

"Oh, we all knew they'd end together eventually."

"True. At least she's not as grouchy. She seem's kinda happy."

"Kind of? She's estatic!"

"Oh." As long as he lived, Tidus was sure he'd never figure out women.

"Well, let's take this stuff out to the truck," Yuna said, walking towards the door.

"All right. Do you have every-"

"Yunie! How do I look?" Rikku asked, suddenly appearing in the door way. "Okay?"

"-thing," finished Tidus.

"Thing? I look like a thing?" Rikku cried.

"No, Rikku. You look cute," Yuna said calmly.

"Really?" Rikku smoothed out her blue jean mini-skirt and white tank top.

"Yes. Right, Tidus?"

"Uh, yeah, Rikku. You look nice." Tidus shifted Yuna's bag on his shoulder. He really wanted leave. "Are you ready?"

"Umm, Yep. I'm all set. I just gotta grab my bags." With that said, Rikku shot down the hall.

"What's with her? She looks nice, but she looks pretty much the same as she always does."

"Oh, you know how women are. Sometimes we just want to look extra special," Yuna replied, although she knew why her cousin wanted to look nice. She was trying to catch the eye of a certain older ex-guardian.

He really didn't, but Tidus decided he'd agree with Yuna as long as it would get them out of the house and on the road. They were already five minutes late.

"Ready?" Rikku asked, appearing in the door way once again.

"Yes," Tidus replied quickly. He retraced his steps and was back at his truck within seconds. "We can finally leave." He was just preparing to open the back hatch when he heard Rikku let out a high pitched squeal.

"Oh my Yevon. Look at your truck!"

**0000**

**A/N**: Well, there's chapter two! What did you think? The only way to let me know is to review! Please do. I'll continue if you all like it!


	3. Almost On The Road

**A/N**: Hey all! I didn't think anone liked my story, but I guess they do! Thanks to all who reviewed! And, remember, do it again! Well, here's chapter three. I'll try to up-date faster.

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I don't on FFX.

Chapter 3: Almost On The Road

**0000**

Auron came running from the back of the house. He'd gone back there to take a quick look at the ocean. He'd always loved the view from the girls' beach house. They sat much closer to the beach than he, Wakka, and Tidus did. Just as he was really starting to enjoy the view, he'd heard Rikku yell.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he rounded the corner. He didn't seem a bit winded from the run. All those years as a guardian must have payed off.

"Look at Tidus' truck!" exclaimed Rikku, dropping her bags and running over to it.

"Is that it?" He'd interuppted his quiet time for nothing. Though, he didn't really mind. He'd thought Rikku was injured, and he would have ran much farther than from the back yard to make sure she was safe. Whoa, where had that thought come from? He would have ran a distance for any of his friends. Maybe not as fast, but still, he would have run it.

"It has t.v.'s!" Rikku cried, inspecting every piece of the Navigator. "And a laptop. Whoa!"

"Awsome isn't it?" Tidus said, patting the top of the car lovingly.

"Tidus," Yuna turnied to face the young man, "how much did all of his cost?"

"Nothing. It was free." He continued showing the contents to Rikku. "Check out the PS2. And, it has a navigator."

Yuna gaped at him. Free! How was it free! She knew people gave them things, but never they had never recieved nothing as nice as this.

"You'll need that navigaor," stated Rikku. "Remember our last trip?" She shuddered at the memory. It had taken them half the day to get to their two hour destination.

"That was free?" Lulu whispered to Wakka.

"Uh huh. The guy just gave it to us."

Lulu arched her eyebrows. She knew she should have went with Wakka and Tidus...

"Seriously, Lu," Wakka said. "He just gave it to us. You know, maybe Yevon is real."

"Wakka..."

"I know. I know. But, old habits die hard, ya?"

Patting his shoulder, Lulu said, "I'm going to go have a look at this new truck." Walking over to the Navigator, she hoisted herself into it. "Did I hear you say t.v.'s?" she asked Rikku.

"Um, Tidus," Yuna said, tapping him on the shoulder. "Sweetie, did you say free?"

"Yeah, the guy just gave it to me. I don't really know why, but why fight what's good?" Tidus ushered her into the door. "Look at all this stuff!"

Tidus was so excited, Yuna couldn't help but smile. "It's all very nice, but are you sure it was free?" she asked gently. She didn't want him to think she thought he was stupid, but Tidus could misread people sometimes.

Thankfully, he didn't seem phased by Yuna's comment. "Yep. Positive. I don't know the details, but what I do know is that I have an awsome truck, and we have a luxery ride for our vacation. So don't worry about, 'kay?"

"Okay. Fine," Yuna sighed. "This is a vacation." Plus, she knew she could trust Tidus.

"Tidus smiled at her and said, "Now come look at the truck!"

As Tidus and the girls were ogling the truck, Wakka decided to go talk with Auron.

"So, Auron, why'd you come running around the house like a chocobo on fire?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb, budda."

"I heard Rikku scream, and I wanted to make sure she was all right." There. That was the truth.

"By the looks of things, I woulda thought the house was on fire."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Looking over at Auron, Wakka grinned knowingly.

"What?"

The edge in his voice let Wakka know all he needed to. "You hide it so well, ya?"

"Hmph." So what if he wanted to make sure Rikku was all right? "You would have done the same for Lulu."

"That's my point."

Whoa. Back up. Wakka and Lulu were in love. He, on the other hand, was not. Sure he may have a crush on Rikku... Wait, a crush? Crushes are for elementary school children. Sir Auron doesn't have crushes...Respect. Yeah! That was it. He had respect for Rikku. She had also aided in defeating Sin, hadn't she? And she was his friend. Though he never knew respect could fill like this...

"Brudda?" Wakka said, nudgeing him in the side.

"Respect. I have respect for her," Auron told him.

"Good excuse," Wakka grinned.

"Hmph." Picking up Rikku's bag, Auron headed towards the navigator. "Come on people. Let's get the show on the road."

"Keep telling yourself that!" Wakka laughed, following him Auron to the truck.

**0000**

Reply to my reviewers...

**Cloudude**: I'm glad you like it! I'll try to up-date faster. I think this up-date was a little faster.

**Shaunamitchell**: Glad you think it's cool. It's nice to have people like your stuff.

**Ashito/Rikku**: Glad you like! I shall continue working on it.

**Guan**: Between decent and good...I'll take that! So I may have put a little to much creativity into the Navigator, but you gotta admit, it would rock to have a vehicle like that! Plus, it resembles that in the movie.

**A/N**: Well, there is chaper 3. I know it was kinda short, but I'll try to make the next one longer. But remember, for there to be a next one, you must review! Thanks to all of you that did! Remember: review!


	4. Finally On The Road

**A/N**: Well here I am again! 11 reviews...I'm shocked! Hehe. I had this one fic (that I deleted) and it had, I think, eight chapters and only eight reviews. Lol. So I'm glad you guys like this one! Just so you know, the characters ages aren't the same as in the game. Yuna, Tidus and Rikku are 22, Lulu's 24, Wakka's 26, and Auron is 30. That way, Auron and Rikku only have an eight year age difference. I think a 15 year old and a 35 year old is just a bit much. I can't help i! Well, enough of my blabbing! On ith chapter four! Oh, and the truck is set up kind of lik a van. You know, two front seats, middle seat, then long back seat. Okay, now chapter here's chapter four.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own FFX. I don't even own the clothes on my back...

Chapter 4: Finally On The Road

**0000**

"We're ten minutes late. I wanted to be on the I-10 by ten," complained Tidus. He was driving the truck full of passengers down the busy bridge that now connected Besaid and Kilika.

"Well, we would have been on the road sooner if you hadn't gotten as excited as the girls," Auron said. He shared the midle seat with Rikku, who was playing on the built in laptop.

"I didn't act like the girls!"

"Yeah, ya did," stated Wakka. He shared the large back seat with Lulu.

"So, how do I turn on the t.v.?" Lulu asked. Searching the small screen, she found no buttons to turn it on.

"There should be a remote somewhere." Turning to Yuna, Tidus asked, " How close are we to our turnoff?"

"Close."

"Now what route are we taking again?" Lulu asked. She had found the small remote and clicked on the t.v. Leaning against Wakka, she began flipping through the channels.

"We have to go through Kilika, Luca, Mi'lhen, and Djose. Then we can by-pass Moonflow and Guadosalam, and from Macalana it's a straight shoot to Bevelle," anwered Yuna.

"Uh," moaned Tidus. "What's the turnoff I'm lokking for again?"

"Kilika 23." Glancing at the map, Yuna sighed. The destination looked so close on the piece of paper. Turning her attention from the map to bridge, she began to wonder how long it would take to get off the large stucture.

"Is this bridge ever going to end?" complained Rikku, as if voicing Yuna's thoughts.

"Complaining already," sighed Auron. He turned toward the window and tensed his muscle, expecting the playful smack from Rikku.

"Hush, Auron," Rikku said, doing just what Auron had expected and smacking him across the shoulder. Turning her attention back to the laptop, she shot the black eight ball in the corner pocket. "Yay! I win!"

"Lucky shot," Auron stated.

"Lucky shot?"

"That's what I said."

"Here we go..." Yuna sighed. Leave it to Auron and Rikku to find something as simple as a virtual pool game to get into a squabble.

"Lucky shot?" Rikku repeated again.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Auron replied with a slight smirk.

"So how long do you think it will take to get to Bevelle?" Wakka asked from the backseat.

"Probably about three days," said Yuna. She looked down at the map. As soon as they got off the bridge they needed to take the second right. "After we get off this bridge, we need to take the second right Tidus."

"Gotcha," Tidus said, easing back in his seat. Man this bridge was long. But, it did connect Besaid and Kilika.

"Tidus, doesn't thing have a built in navigator?" Auron asked, turning his attention from Rikku to Wakka's question.

"Oh, ya. Why don't you punch in our destination, brudda?"

"All right," replied Tidus. He punched in their destination: Bevelle from Besaid. A computerized filled the truck.

"Bevelle from Besaid. One thousand, eight hundred, eighty-two miles. Thirty-five hours, forty-five minutes."

"Hmm, not as long as I thought," Yuna said.

"Well, considering rest stops, it will probably take us about three days. That is," Lulu added, "as long as Tidus decides to stay on the right path. Remember our last trip? It wasn't even off of the island."

"Okay, so I got us lost. It was only once! And, besides, Yuna navigating this time, not Wakka."

"Hey, you gave me the wrong map," Wakka pointed out.

"So Tidus isn't the best of navigators." Yuna gently rubbed his arm. "He'll do better this time."

"Yeah," Tidus agreed. At least someone believed in him. Well, Yuna always believed in him, but at least it was someone. And, he was glad that someone was Yuna.

"Anyways.." Rikku said, dragging out the word as her gaze shifted from Yuna to Tidus, who were staring at each other with dreamy looks on their face. "Auron, I challenge you to a game of pool."

"What?"

"That's right. A game of pool."

"You do realize that I am the king of pool?"

"So you say," Rikku said with a smile. "I plan to prove you wrong." She knew she was going to run him into the ground.

"Well, if you don't mind losing," Auron sighed, returning the smile. There was no way he was going to lose.

"Time to take up bets! I've got five gil on Auron," shouted Tidus.

"I second that," Wakka annonced. Anytime bets were made, the guys would flock together.

"That leaves us betting five gil on Rikku. Is that all right with you Yuna?"

"Sure, Lulu. Rikku's going to win anyways."

"Show 'em how it's done, Auron," Wakka encouraged.

So the last ten minutes of the ride over the bridge was spent by watching Auron and Rikku play a game of pool. Or more like watching Rikku bet the crap out of Auron. He still had five solids left on the table.

"Watch and learn, Auron Watch and learn," Rikku said as she sunk the eight ball. "Ha! I win!"

"Humph," was all Auron said.

"Pay up you two," shouted Lulu and Rikku.

Tidus and Wakka handed over thier five gil.

"Here ya go, Rikku," Wakka said as he handed her a bill as well.

"I didn't bet," Rikku said, taking the bill.

"No, but you beat Auron. You should get something for that," Tidus replied, handing her another gil.

"Thanks guys. But, bragging rights are enough for me."

"Well, then..." Tidus began.

"In that case," Wakka added, reaching around the seat.

"No, no. You guys gave it to me." She quickly pocketed the money.

"You liar," Wakka laughed.

"Oh, Tidus, here's our turnoff!" yelled Yuna.

**0000**

Time to reply to my reviews...

**Ashito/Rikku**: Thanks for the review! Glad you two like it! There are two of you, right?

**Sapphira603**: I'm glad you like it! I prof read this chapter. Did I fix my mistakes? I wish there was a Kyle in my life...lol!

**Shaunamitchell**: Wow, you think it will be great? I hope so! Thanks for the review!

**A/N**:Well there's chapter four! I made it longer, can ya tell? So, what did you think? To let me know, drop me a review! Thanks to all of you who did! I'm glad you like it! Chapter five will be here soon! Remember to review!


	5. Shortcut

**A/N**: Hey again! Well, here's chapter five! It would have been done sooner, but I went to church last night, and was tired when I got home. Well, anyways, I'm glad you guys like my fic! Here's the chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I don't FFX. I'm not smart enough to think up all those games.

Chapter 5: Shortcut

**0000**

Tidus quickly turned off the bridge and onto the interstate, catching his passengers completely off-guard. This resulting in all of them being thrown into someone or something.

"Tidus!" Lulu shouted, pulling herself away from Wakka. "What are you doing!" She didn't appreciate being thrown into her fiance.

"Yeah!" added Rikku. She had been thrown into Aurons side. She wouldn't have minded being thrown into him under different circumstances, but this one hurt!

"Ah, don't ya think ya could'da hit the brakes, brudda?"

"I'm sorry you guys," Tidus replied, gripping the wheel tightly. "It just kinda came up on me."

Yuna, who was pulling herself from the window, turned to her comrades. "I'm sorry. It was my fault. I wasn't payin attention to where we were."

"But I'm the one driving," Tidus interrupted. "I should have seen the turnoff."

"No, I'm suppose to help you navigate-"

"It was an accident," Auron spoke up. "It wasn't anyone's fault. But, please, next time warn us before you decide to throw everyone in one direction." He felt Rikku move back to her side of the seat, and realized that sh was lighter than he thought she was. It hadn't hurt at all when she was thrown into him.

"Right. You're right," Tidus said.

"Lu, are you okay?" Wakka asked, using the nickname he'd given her when they were about seven.

"I'm fine, Wakka." She moved closer to his side. "Are you all right?"

"Ya, I'm all right." Sure, his side hurt a little bit, but nothing earth shattering.

Lulu looked at him, eyebrows arched.

"Really. I'm okay," Wakka reassured her, taking her hand.

Lulu sighed and gave Wakka's hand a squeeze. If she'd learned one thing about Wakka in all the years she'd known him it was this: He'd never admit to being hurt.

"You're lucky I wasn't hurt, Tidus," Rikku joked. "Auron broke my fall. If he hadn't, I would have sued."

"Hey, you got in my truck on your own free will. I'm not held responsible for you," the young blond joked back.

Rikku laughed and leaned back into the seat. Being thrown agaist Auron had been kind of nice. He was warm, and soft, and he smelled really good. And, he had broken her fall. But, that wasn't what was nice. Just being against him was nice. She'd had a thing for him since the pilgrimage, and that had been a little over a year ago. She sighed, wondering if he would ever return her feelings.

"Are you all right?" asked the object of her thoughts.

"Uh, yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Rikku replied, her peppy self again.

"Well, you know...you just seemed rather...sad," Auron said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Was he blushing? No, he couldn't be. Her imagination must be playing tricks on her. Auron didn't blush...did he? "Oh, you know, I was just thinking." She smiled, and to her delight, Auron returned the gesture.

"Care to share?"

"Maybe someday," mumbled Rikku.

"Hmm?"

The young Al Bhed regained her composure and responded, "Just about the trip." She lied throuh her teeth, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't let Auron know that her thoughts had been about him.

"This should be fun," Lulu said. Seeing Rikku squirm in her seat, she had decided to come to her friends resucue.

"Yes. Relaxing in the spa, going shoppin.." Yuna trailed off, sighing happily.

"Is _that_ what were going to do?" Tidus asked.

Yuna laughed. "I'm sure we'll do more."

"We have got to do the spa. I want to look absolutly beautiful for my wedding," Lulu said, admiring the lovely diamond on her left hand. "I've herad that the effect of those treatments last a long time."

"You already look beautiful, Lu," Wakka said, earning a kiss from Lulu.

"Ahh..." Tidus teased.

"Oh, the next turn-off is about ten miles up," Yuna told everyone. "Let's all look for it."

"Really. We don't want a repeat of last time," said Rikku. She had grown bored with the laptop since she'd beaten Auron and was now flipping through the channels of the built in t.v.

"Actually, the next turn-off is right up here."

"What do you mean?" asked Yuna. "It says here," she pointed to the map, "that the next turn-off isn't for another ten miles."

"Yeah, but this is shortcut," replied Tidus, turning the Navigator off of the interstate and onto the highway.

"Oh no," Wakka moaned from the back seat.

"Tidus, the last time we took one of your 'shortcuts' we were lost for hours," stated Yuna. Why couldn't he just follow the map?

"I know, but, Sweetie, trust me on this. This will get us there a lot quicker," Tidus told her, oflashing her one of his trademark smiles. He knew she couldn't resist his smile.

"Let's just try it," Yuna told the truck full of her friends. "Maybe it really is a shortcut."

Her response was a bunch of moans and groans.

"Fine. But when we get lost, I blame you both," Auron said.

**0000**

Reply to my reviewers...

**Shaunamitchell**: I'm glad you like it!

**Guan**: Your review says for chapter three. Did you read chapter four? I'm glad you like my chapter though.

**Cloudude**: Glad you enjoy! I think I fixed my errors.

**Ashito/Rikku**: I think you mispelled your name. It says 'Ashit/Rikku'. Hehe. Or did I spell it wrong. Regardless, I'm gald you love it!

**A/N**: Well there's chapter five! What did you think? You know how to tell me. Review! Thanks to all who have! Remeber: Keep it up! I have like four loyal reviewers, and I thank you for reviewing to my story. But, if you like it, and you aren't one of y loyal reviewers, please review! I'd love to know what everyone thinks about it. Or is there only four people who read ir? Hehe. Well, anyways, please review!


	6. Taking A Break

**A/N**: Wow, new people! Yay! Hehe. Thanks to all who reviewed! Hmm, not much to say...Well, on with chapter six!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own FFX, and I never will.

Chapter 6: Taking A Break

**0000**

"Where are we?" Lulu asked from the backseat. It was evening and they'd been driving along this 'shortcut' for quite a while now.

"Um..." Tidus ran a hand through his blond hair and gave a nervous chuckle. "The funny thing is, I'm not really sure..."

Wakka let out a groan. "Who told you about this 'shortcut, brudda?"

"Nobody. Me and my old man took it. But, it got us to our destination a lot faster."

"Where was your destination?" asked Auron. He looked out the window and saw that the sun was sitting fast. The darker it was, the easier to get lost. Not that they needed any help in that department.

"Uh...Heh heh...Another funny thing is that I don't really remember..."

"Are you serious?" moaned Rikku.

"Absolutely hiliarous," Lulu said. She saw nothing funny about the situation, yet, Tidus wouldn't stop saying 'the funny thing is'.

"But, hey, we gotta a map, right?" Tidus turned towards Yuna. "Check the map, Yuna."

"I have been," Yun sighed, "for the past half-hour." She gave him an agitated look. "Why couldn't you have just followed the map?"

"Hey, you agreed with me. You said this may really be a shortcut," Tidus said defensively.

"I was trying to be suportive," Yuna said witha slight edge in her voice.

"Enough," Auron spoke up. "We're already lost. We don't need as arguement as well."

Rikku looked over at him. She couldn't help but smile. Whenever Auron spoke, they usually listened. It was actually funny. He was only a few years older than them, but he seemed so much wiser. It was one of the qualities that attracted her to him.

After a few minutes of silence, Wakka said, "Hey, don't we have a navigator?"

"Oh yeah." Tidus punched a few buttons and brought up an over-all map view of the area. "Here we are," said Tidus, pointing to a specific area. "Right on the outskirts of Luca."

Auron leaned forward, as if confirming that he was telling the truth. "He's right. We're about thirty minutes from Luca."

"So it really was a shortcut," voiced Lulu. She had to admit, Tidus had impressed her.

"Wow," Rikku said simply.

"Gee, thanks for having so much faith in me guys."

"Ah, sorry, Tidus. But, you have gotten us lost before."

"I know, Wakka. You guys never let me live it down," Tidus replied with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"What time is it?" Yuna asked. She was hungry. No, scatch that, she was starving. And she was tired.

"Wow, it's almost nine o'clock," Tidus said, checking the clock on the car stero.

"So maybe it wasn't a shortcut," Lulu whispered to Wakka. He just laughed and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"I'm starving," announced Rikku. The only meal she'd had all day was breakfast, and that was a while ago.

"So am I," Yuna agreed. She turned towards Tidus. "How about getting something to eat and checking into a motel or something?"

"Sounds good to me. I'm hungry too, and I'm getting tired off driving. What do you guys think," Tidus asked the truck.

"Fine with me," Auron replied.

"No complaints back here," Wakka said.

They drove a few more minutes and came up on a McDonalds. After ordering their food, they say in the truck and decided to stay at a Comforts Inn. It was only fifteen minutes away. Once they reached the Inn and checked in, the men decided to go for a swim.

"How about a quick dip?" Tidus asked, grabbing a towel.

"I'm in," Wakka replied. It was only nine-thirty. He wasn't ready for bed.

"So am I," stated Auron. It was humid out and a nice swim would be relaxing.

"What you girls? You wanna join us?" Tidus questioned.

"Well, I guess it isn't to late.." Yuna began.

"And it is hot out..." Lulu added.

"Of course we're coming," finished Rikku.

So after they al changed into their swim attire, they made their way out to the pool. No one esle was out, so they had the whole thing to theirselves.

Auron surveyed his surroundings. The pool area was large. It had a nicely sized pool, some deck chairs here and there, and a diving board. Pretty nice. He walked over to one of the chairs, put down his towel, and walked over to the pool.

"Whooo!" shouted Tidus as he did a backflip off of the diving board. He landed in the water with a splash. "This feels great!" he yelled while swimming backwards in the cool water.

"Make way, brudda!" Wakka called, running off the diving board and landing in the water after performing a can opener. "Are ya coming, Auron?"

Instead of answering, Auron ran off the diving board, did a front flip, and landed in the water.

The two men greeted him with hoots and laughter, and then they al continued goofing around.

Rikku, along with Yuna and Lulu, was watching them from one of the pool chairs. She watched as Wakka and Tidus jumped on Auron and go under. When they came up, Auron threw both men off and tackled them. Rikku smiled, watching the men's expressions. They acted like little boys. Even Auron. Her eyes lingered on him, watching as he dove on Tidus and went under, seeing his muscles tighten as both men jumped on him. He was gorgeous.

"Rikku? Rikku? Earth to Rikku," Yuna laughed, waving a hand in front of her cousins face.

"What?" Snapping out of her trance, she stared at her two friends.

The two women smiled and Lulu said, "If you stare any harder you eyes are going to pop out of your head."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rikku mumbled.

"Sure you don't," pressed Yuna. "You do realize that you told us about your little crush, right?"

"I know I did. And don't call it a crush. You make it sound juvenile." Rikku turned her attention to the pool and found that this time Auron caught her looking. He waved, and she blushed and waved back, chiding herself for getting caught. Then she watched as Tidus pounced on Auron from behind, haveing taken the oppurtunity of Auron's distraction.

"So, when are you going to tell him how you feel?" Yuna asked.

"Umm...I dunno. Someday." Rikku replied.

"Well, someday better come soon," said Lulu.

"Why is that?"

"Because if you don't..." Yuna began.

"Yuna and I will," Lulu finished.

"You wouldn't," Rikku replied. "Would you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Yuna said with a giggle.

Lulu stood up and made her way to the edge of the pool. "If you'd tell him soon, then you wouldn't have to worry about it, would you?"

"She's got a point," Yuna said, watching Lulu dive into the water.

"Guess so," Rikku mumbled.

"Well, I'm going to get in as well," Yuna said. "You coming?"

"I'll be there in a second." Rikku replied. She saw Yuna run to the poll and jump in, but she stayed in her spot, thinking. They wouldn't really tell Auron, would they? She quickly banished the thought and stood from the chair. She could think about that later. Right now she needed a good swim.

**0000**

Time to reply to my lovely reviewers...

**Clodude**: I'm glad ya still like it! And, as you can see, I'm keeping it up!

**Shanuamitchell**: Glad you liked my chapter!

**Tetra-Assassian**: A new reviewer! Tidus does seem to bring trouble, doesn't he? Glad ya like my fic!

**Madame Lulu**: ANother new person! I'm glad yu could finally review! I've been accepting annoymous reviews all along...I wonder what was up? You like Wakka and Lulu better as friends, huh? I've always thought they should get together. And the reason their already together is because Rikku and Auron are going to get together and to many hook-ups are confusing. Not that two is a lot...Oh well. Glad ya like!

**Ashito/Rikku**: I thought you guys left out the 'o'. Hehe. I'm glad you guys love it. I'm glad aloy, huh?

**Guan**: I like my couplings, too. Heh. I'm glad ya liked my chapters. Are you surprised? It isn't over yet..."

**A/N**: There's chapter six! What did you think? Well, you know how to tell me: Review! My fic is kinda focusing on Auron and Rikku, huh? I didn't plan it too. It just happened. I just start typing, and a lot of stuff comes out. Ha! And, I had to put the pool scence is 'cause I was watching wrestling and I saw a bunch of half-naked guys. (drool) and it just made me think of my fic. Well, thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming!


	7. You Said Shortcut, Right?

**A/N**: Well here I am again. I forgot a few people in my replies last time. I'm sorry! I'll include you this time! Well, guess that's it. Here's chapter seven! Thanks for the reviews!

**Disclaimier**: These are annoying, aren't they? I don't own FFX. Square-Enix, or whatever they call theirselves, do.

Chapter 7: You Said Shortcut, Right

**0000**

After a good nights sleep, everyone was back in the Navigator and driving along the 'shortcut'.

"So, were on the outskirts of Luca, right?" asked Auron. He rolled down the window and stuck his arm out he window.

"Yep," replied Tidus. Still behind the wheel of the truck, he leaned back in his seat and looked into the rear view mirror. "What are you two doing?" he asked Wakka and Lulu, still occupying the back seat.

"Playin' Need for Speed 2," answered Wakka, staring intently at the small t.v. screen. There was one lap left, and he was in the lead.

"You're playing a video game, Lulu?" Yuna turned in her seat to look at her friend.

"Yes," the mage replied quickly. If Wakka would just take the corner on the outside...

"No!" Wakka shouted as Lulu rushed past him. He let out a moan and Lulu began laughing.

"Who's winning?" Rikku turned around and saw Wakka rapidly pressing buttons.

"Me," Lulu replied. "Give up, Honey. You aren't going to catch me."

"Oh really?"

"Really," Lulu stated, hitting the NOS button and crossing the finish line in first.

"Man, beaten by a woman," Wakka muttered.

"I am the queen," Lulu said, throwing her hair behind her shoulder.

Now is was Rikku's turn to say, "Oh really?"

Lulu cocked her eyebrows. "Would you like me to prove it?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Take as you will," Lulu answered with a smirk.

"You can't beat her, Rikku," Wakka said. "She learned from the master."

"Who? You?" Lulu laughed. "Please," she joked, hugging Wakka around the shoulders.

"Whoa!" Tidus yelled, slamming on the brakes and interrupting his friends backseat converstation.

"Tidus!" Yuna shrieked as she hit the dash board.

"What just happened?" Wakka moaned when the Navigator came to a stop. Once again Tidus had flung them all in one direction without warning.

"I know Firega, Tidus, and I can eaisly use it on you," Lulu said, peeling herself off of the seat in front of her.

Auron groaned and looked around. He quickly realized that he was on the floor and that someone was on top of him. He looked up to see Rikku sprawled ut on top of him.

"Uhhg. What happened," Rikku moaned, rubbing her head.

"Tidus tried to kill us," Auron replied. "Are you all right?"

Rikku also took in her surroundings and noticed where she was and who she was on top of. "Umm. Y-yeah," she stammered. "W-what about you?" What was wrong with her? Stammering like a ten year-old...

"I'm fine," he said, rotating his shoulders and poping his neck. Auron then turned his attention back to Rikku. She looked rather pale and she seemed to be stuttering. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked again, reaching out and rubbing her shoulder.

Rikku shivered slightly and mentally slapped herself. First, she stuttered like an idiot, and now she was shivering from his touch. God she needed help. "Yeah. I'm okay," she replied, regainiing her composure to the best of her abilities. She then looked up to see Yuna giving a death glare that would have killed Seymour.

"I'm sorry," Tidus began. "I was watching the road, but..." he trailed off as Yuna raised her hand.

"What are you doing? We could have died," Yuna said, trying to remain calm, but she was sick of being thrown into things.

"I don't think we would have died..." Tidus said cautiously.

"Still, what were you thinking?" she asked, her voice raising.

"I don't know..The road-it just- I'm not sure," Tidus replied, trying to keep Yuna calm. When Yuna was mad, it was scary.

Yuna sighed and decided to let the near accident go. It was her vacation, and she didn't want to get mad.

"Yuna..." Tidus reached out for her hand, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Taking Tidus' hand, she smiled slightly. "Where are we?"

"Good question," Auron spoke up.

"Wherever we are, we better be close to Luca," Wakka said.

"Oh, it's close to Luca." Tidus looked back to see our pairs of eyes galring at him. "We're right over it."

"What?" came five distinct shouts.

"See for youself," Tidus said, climbing out of the car.

Auron then realized that he was still on the floor and that he couldn't see anything but the back of the seat in front of him. Rikku must of have noticed this too, because she quickly stood up.

"How are we above Luca?" Rikku asked with a nervous giggle.

"I'm not sure," Auron replied, getting up and opening the door. "Shall we go find out?"

Rikku smiled, brushed past Auron, and stepped onto a small dirt pull off. She felt Auron come and stand beside and then heard him groan.

"This is just great," Lulu sighed.

"This is your 'shortcut'? Brudda, we're above Luca!

**0000**

Reply to great reviewers...

**GalinControl**: It's the old Auron, but he's younger. Does that make sense? Heh. I made him five years younger.

**Shadows-of-Flame**: I didn't mean for it to be so focused on Aurikku. It just kinda happened. Lol!

**Clodude**: Glad you still like it!

**Madame Lulu:** Oh! Lol! I like reading about them hooking up too, but I'm only gonna have one hook-up: Auron and Rikku. I don't know why it wouldn't let you review, but at least you can now!

**Shaunamitchell**: Glad ya like!

**Ashito/Rikku**: Opps! Now I can't make fun of you! Not that I was making fun of you before...Ah, you know what I mean. Anyways, glad ya guys love it!

**Lori**: Drools madly, huh? I'm with ya!

**Crazycrazyme**: Shame on ou! Reading and not reviewing! Heh. I'm glad ya like! I used to hate Aurukkiu's, but now here I am writing one!

**A/N:**Well there's another chapter! Differnt people reviewed! Yay! Not that I don't love you 'originals'. I'm glad you guys enjoy it!Makes me all warm and happy. Lol. Keep reviewing! I'll post chapter eight soon! Oh, do you guys know how to pronounce Tidus? Do you say it Tee-dus, or Ty-dus? I pronounce it Tee-dus. I'm just wondering how you guys say it and if I'm right or wrong. Well, let me know in a review!


	8. Backtracking

**A/N**: Hey all! Okay, pretty much everyone of you that reviewed to my last chapter asked how the gangs above Luca. Since I'm not gonna bother explaining it in he chapter, I'll tell ya now. You now how they turned onto the shortcut, right? Well, if they had stayed on the main road, they would have went straught through Luca as planned. But becaise they turned off, they went up and around. Therefore, because they up and around they can see Luca. Haven't you ever gone the wrong way and nded up above your destination. Believe it or not, I have! Thanks to my Mom. Heh. Well, I hope that explains it. Here's chapter eight!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

Chapter 8: Backtracking

**0000**

After the gang finished their venting on Tidus, they all got back into the Navigator, backtracked down the 'shortcut', and finally got back on the right path.

"I can't believe you," Lulu muttered for the umteenth time.

"I said I was sorry," Tidus sighed. "I've apologized a hundred times."

"What made you think that was a shortcut?" Wakka asked, leaning back in the seat. He was over being mad at Tidus, he just wanted to annoy him.

"I just did," Tidus replied curtly. He understood that he had gotten them lost...Okay he had gotten them lost twice, but he had still apologized over a hundered times and they had been on his case ever since they'd gotten back into the truck.

"He'll follow the map now, won't you Tidus?" Yuna turned to face the young man.

"Yeah, I will. Promise."

"You'd better," Lulu muttered.

"Ah, lighten up Lu." Wakka swung his arm around Lulu's shoulder and the mage couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Let's just put this whole ordeal behind us," Yuna said. "Tidus will follow the map and eveything will go smoothly."

"I agree," Rikku said.

The truck fell into a comfortable silence as they entered the busy city.

"We should make it through Luca quickly," Tidus said, breaking the silence. Everyone drove like a mad man in Luca. They should make it out of there in less than two hours.

"Then we should make it be able to make it to Mi'lhen Highroad by nightfall," Auron added.

"Ya, as long as we don't stop."

"That's fine with me," Yuna said. "How about everyone else?"

"We can rest when we get to Mi'lhen," Lulu stated simply.

"You know, I really need to wear my seatbelt," Rikku joked. "I don't want to end up on the loor again."

Tidus laughed. "It wasn't that bad. You know you liked it." He looked up into the rear-view mirror to see that Rikku had turned a light shade of pink. "Rikku, are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah, of course I am. I just couldn't think of a comeback." Riku ran a sweaty hand through her haid. If only Tidus knew how much she had liked it.

"I don't think it required a comeback," Yuna told her. She turned in her seat to stare at her cousin, and when she saw the flush in her cheeks, she started laughing.

"Yunie," Rikku hissed, which only caused her the young woman to laugh harder.

"Is she all right?" Auron asked, his gaze traveling from a laughing Yuna to an embarrassed Rikku, whose face was buried in her hands.

"Maybe she hit her head when you almost killed us, Tidus," Wakka joked.

"Maybe," Tidus laughed. "Are you okay, Yuna?"

"Yes," she replied, catching her breath. She hated to embarrass Rikku, but the look on her face...Yuna once again burst into a fit of giggles.

Rikku looked up at her cousin, groaned, and then shoved her face back into her hands. What does Yuna think she's doing? I wish I could just drop dead. Auron's sitting right beside me. He'll figure out soon enough why Yunie's laughing like mad woman. Is that really such a bad thing? These were a few of the thoughts running through her mind.

"Rikku?"

She didn't look up, but Rikku felt a hand gently touch her shoulder.

"Are you all right?" Auron continued.

Sighing, Rikku lifted her and tried her best to smile. "Yeah. I'm just tired." _And I want to kill Yuna_, she thought.

"Ah," Auron nodded, resting his hand on her shoulder a second longer before he pulled it away.

Rikku, feeling slightly better now, surveyed the people around her. Lulu was asleeping with her head rested on Wakka's shoulder, and Wakka had on headphones and was watching t.v. Yuna, now over her fit of giggles, was reading the map and Tidus was asking which was the best route to take.

"He must have really learned his lesson," Auron said, referring to Tidus' topic of conversation.

"Really." Rikku smiled and leaned back into her seat. "I'm glad, too. I don't want to waste half the day going down another 'shortcut'." She closed her eyes tried to get comfortable. She really was tired.

"Comfortable?" Auron smirked after watching her flop about in her seat.

"Not really," Rikku sighed. She turned and hit the back of her seat a couple of time in an attempt to 'fluff' it up. Giving up, Rikku sighed again.

As Auron watched Rikku try her best to get comfortable and fail miserably, he noticed a smile tugging at his lips. He also couldn't help but realize how incredibly cute she was when she was frustrated. Well, he might as well admit that he thought she was cute all of the time. You can't hide the truh from yourself...

"Are you all right?" Rikku asked, looking over at Auron who had a far away look on his face. When he didn't answer her right away, she placed a hand on his forearm.

At Rikku's touch, Auron jerked his gaze in her direction. "What?"

"Are you all right?"

"Yes. Just thinking."

Rikku smiled and moved back to her side of the seat. "I wish I could think. I'm to tired."

Acting on a quick impulse, Auron grabbed Rikku and pulled her close to his side. "Feel free to rest against me," he muttered, barely above a whisper. He ran a hand through his slightly graying hair, feeling embarrased over the foolish thing he had done. What if she pulled away? Then he'd feel like a complete idiot.

"Thanks," Rikku mumbled into Auron's shoulder, though wasn't sure if he could hear her over the pounding of her heart.

Instead of saying anything, Auron gave her a quick squeeze and turned to look out the window, praying that Rikku couldn't hear the pounding of his own heart.

**0000**

Time to reply to my reviewers...

**Shadows-of-Flame**: I'm not a real mushy person. Heh. But I can be sometimes! Gald you like!

**Cloudude**: Did I answer your question? I never really hought it through...you guys made me! He!

**Shaunamitchell**: Glad you like it! I thought it was pronounced Tee-dus, but I wasn't sure.

**Ashito/Rikku**: You screamed anyways...Lol!

**Madae Lulu:** They didn't die! That would suck! Heh! Did you ever figure out what was wrong with your Mom? My Mom does that sometimes...but I'm usually with her. Ha! But, I must disagree with you on one thing: I am the video game QUEEN! And, I've not reviewed to your fic ye, but I will!

**Xmaster**: Atleast you can review now! I'll go back and fix my mistakes...someday. Hehe! I'm to lazy...Anyways, glad you like it!

**Tetre-Assassin**: They get down with gravity. Wings would be nice, but they don't have any. Heh...I could make them...naw. That's just kinda weird.

**A/N**: Chapter eight is done! Took me a little longer to up-date this one. I've been goofing off, and I have another fic in the Tales of Symphonia section...(hint hint) Well, did I clear things up about the whole 'above Luca' thing? Hmm, well, not much else to say except to review! You know I love to hear from you guys! Oh, did anyone watch that one Fear Factor about a month ago? They had a special couples episode for about 7 episodes, and one of the guys looked like Tidus! They made it to th end, but they didn't win. I laughed everytime I saw him. He had the hair, the eyes, everything...It was kinda freaky. Well, guess that's it. Remember to review! Nine will be up soon!


	9. Extra Guests

**A/N**: Chapter nine is here! Not much to say...Well, as always, thanks for the reviews!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own FFX, and I never will.

Chapter 9: Extra Guests

**0000**

After driving through Luca, and staying the night at an inn at Mi'lhen, the gang was making their way through Djose.

"Okay," Tidus began loudly, getting the attention of the truck, "you guys know how we thought we could by-pass Moonflow and Guadosalam?"

"Ya..." Wakka answered, dragging out the word. What now?

"Well, we can by-pass Moonflow, but not Guadosalam."

The whole truck, minus Yuna, groaned.

"We double checked the map last night," Yuna started, "and it's just no good. It would just add on hours that we don't have to spare. So, if we cut through Guadosalam, we'll reach Manalania a lot quicker."

"Therefore getting to Bevelle a lot quicker," Tidus chimed in.

"Are you absolutely sure?" asked Auron. He really didn't want a repeat of the 'shortcut' incident.

"Positive," Tidus answered quickly.

"For your sake, I hope so," Lulu muttered.

"Ah, lighten up, Lu."

"Do you want a repeat of the 'shortcut?" Lulu asked her future husband.

"No..." Wakka admitted reluctantly.

"I said I was sorry," cried Tidus. "Sheesh."

"Um, did you say we have to go through Guadosalam?" Rikku spoke up. She wrapped her hands nervously around each other.

"Um hmm," Tidus answered.

"Does that mean," she gulped, "we have to through the Thunder Plains?"

"Yes." Yuna flipped through a cd holder. "I'm sorry, Rikku. I tried to map out a different course."

"That's okay," Rikku whispered as the song 'Going Under' by Evanescence filled the truck. She knew Yuna wouldn't go through the Thunder Plains unless it was necessary. But she couldn't help but dread going through that horrible place.

Auron glanced over at the young Al-bhed. She had turned pale at the mere mention of the Thunder Plains. He hated to think about how she'd react was they entered the Plains.

Rikku looked up and when she saw Auron, gave a weak smile. "Oh well. No use in worrying about it now."

Smiling, Auron gave her a quick pat on her shoulder. There was no use in denying the fact that he had feelings for her, he just wasn't sure what to do about them.

"Tidus, what kind of games did we bring?" Wakka asked, sick of watching Auron and Rikku touch each other at every oppurtunity. He needed something to do.

"For the Playstaion 2? Uh, Need for Speed, Def Jam: Fight for NY, and Prince of Persia. Why?"

" 'Cause I'm gonna play one." Turning to face Lulu, he asked, "Which one do you wanna play?"

"None," Lulu replied, grabbing the book she had brought with her. "I'm going to read."

"Please, Lu?"

Looking up from her opened book, Lulu ran a pale hand through Wakka's hair. "I'm sorry. See if you can pull Auron and Rikku apart."

"Fine. Auron, do you wanna play?"

Turning his gaze from Rikku to Wakka, Auron replied, "I'm up here, and you and the device are back there. How do you suggest I see the screen?"

"Switch places with, Lu, ya?"

"The vehicle is in motion." He was enjoying himself.

"Climb over the seat, brudda," Wakka answered, his voice dull.

"But-"

"Just do it!" Wakka snapped.

"All right, all right."

After seating arrangements we're figured out, Auron and Wakka poped in Def Jam Fight for NY.

"Since when do you and Auron play video games?" Yuna asked Lulu.

"I've been playing them since I've known Wakka, so most of my life," Lulu answered. She may not look like the video-gaming type, but she could beat anybody, anyday.

"I've been playing them since I moved in with these two," Auron replied, referring to Wakka and Tidus.

"I would have never guessed," Yuna said. She then turned her attention the the map. They should be in Guadosalam in less than two hours. Since Tidus had decided to follow the map, things had been going much more smoothly.

"Ha! Beatcha!" Wakka shouted as he threw Auron in front of an on-coming subway.

"Rematch," Auron demanded. "I won't lose again."

"We'll see about that..."

True to his word, Auron didn't lose. But then Wakka wanted a rematch, and so-on and so-forth. Soon they'd been playing the game for over an hour.

"Punch him, Wakka!" Lulu shouted. She'd given up on her book, and she and Rikku had climbed into the back seat a while ago to watch the fight first-hand.

"No, don't!" Auron yelled back. He was really getting into this game, and if Wakka puched him, he'd die.

"Would you all shut up!" Tidus shouted from the drivers' seat. They'd been yelling and shouting for the past hour, and it was really bearing on his nerves. "You've been screaming for over an hour!"

"Sorry!" Rikku yelled. "Run Auron!"

"Uhh," Tidus sighed. "Everything I just said went in one ear, and out the other, didn't it?"

"I think so." Yuna smiled, and laid her hand on Tidus' forearm. "But at least they aren't mad at you anymore."

"Yeah, I guess so." He slid one arm of his arms off of the wheel and around Yuna. "Hey, look. Someone's car broke down. Think we should stop and help them?" Tidus asked as he drove by a smoking Mustang.

"NO!" the whole backseat shouted.

"Oh, you can hear that..." muttered Tidus.

"But, remember when we broke down? If that nice old man hadn't have stopped to help us, we would have had to walk for hours," Yuna argued.

"Yuna, if Tidus told you go jump off a cliff, you would, wouldn't you?" Lulu sighed. "They could be murderers."

"Or they could be nice people who's car broke down." Yuna replied.

"Do as you will," Auron said, rapidly pressing buttons.

"Yeah," backed up Rikku, agreeing with Auron.

"You would," muttered Lulu, earning a glare from Rikku. "Fine, kill us all, I don't care."

"Oh Lulu," Tidus said, pulling over and stepping out of he car. "Hey, do you need any help?" h asked, speaking to a young blond woman under the hood of the car.

"Yes!" replied the woman, who appeared to be about Tidus' age.

"Hey, someone's here to help us!" she shouted. Two more girls appeared from behind the car.

"How many are there?" Wakka asked, stepping out of truck with Lulu, Rikku, Yuna, and Auron trailing behind.

"Three," answered Tidus. "So, what's your name?" he asked the young woman.

"Kiki," she answered, extending a grease covered hand. "Oh, sorry," she laughed as she wiped it off on her shorts. "And this," she motioned to the other girl, "is Lily and Amy."

"Well, I'm Tidus," he told her, shaking her now clean hand. "And this is Wakka, Auron, Lulu, Rikku, and Yuna." Tidus pointed to each of them as he introduced them.

"Oh my Yevon!" shrieked Lily, another blond. "Do you mean_ the _Sir Auron!" She ran over to the older man practically drooling.

"So that must mean you're the legendary gaurdians who helped Lady Yuna defeat Sin," Amy said calmly. Unlike the other two women, she had dark brown hair and seemed to be the voice of reason.

"Yep, that's us," Tidus beamed. "So, what seems to be the problem?"

"I don't really know. We were on our way to Bevelle, just driving along, and then all of a sudden our car broke down."

"Hmm...I'll see if I can find something under the hood. Auron, Wakka, wanna come with check it out with me?"

While Tidus, Wakka, and Auron had their heads underneath the hood, the girls stood over by the truck, talking amongst themselves.

"Can you believe that Lily!" umed Rikku. "She was all over Auron."

"Jealous," Lulu smirked.

"Yes!" Rikku said loudly. She lowered her voice in an attempt to avoid the stares she was recieving. "Great going, Yunie," she huffed.

"I'm sorry! If I had known they were a bunch of women, I wouldn't have suggested we stop. Do you think I like the idea of them maybe having to accompany us?"

"No," Rikku mumbled. She looked over at Auron. As she guessed, Lily was right beside him. They'd just met! What was she? Desperate?

"Rikku, calm down," Lulu said. "Maybe she's just a friendly person."

"Yeah right." Leaning back against the Navigator, Rikku asked, "What if one of them comes onto Wakka?"

"That's not going to happen," Lulu responded casually.

"Why not? Wakka's good-looking. It is possible for someone to come on to him you know," Yuna said.

"Oh, I know he's attractive." Lulu gazed at her fiancé affectionately. "He's very attreactive. But I'm just saying that if one of them so much as look at him, I'll kill her with Blizzara.

They shared a laugh, and then Yuna said, "I really hope they don't have to ride with us."

"This from little miss I-Have-to-Help-Everyone," her cousin joked.

A few minutes later, Wakka walked over to them.

"Well, somehow they managed to rip out the transmission," he told them, wiping his hands on his pants.

"I can't believe it," Lulu said, shaking her head.

"I know. I don't understand how they let it get so bad, ya?"

"No, I mean I can't believe you wiped that grease on your pants. Do you know how hard that will be to get out?" Lulu said, swatting him gently across the shoulder.

"Back to the problem at hand," Rikku began. "Riping out the transmission, does that mean it won't move?"

"Yep. That means it won't move," Wakka answered.

Rikku and Yuna groaned as Lulu rolled her eyes

"Ah, it won't be that bad, ya?" reassured Wakka. "We'll just drop them off at a car repair shop in Guadosalam and be on our way."

After proper introductions we're made, and new seating arragements figured out, the gang was back on the road.

"How close are we to Guadosalam?" Rikku asked. She was sandwiched between Auron and Lulu. Not that she minded. Being that close to Auron gave her the chance to smell that wonderful cologne he also wore.

"About ten minutes," answered Tidus.

"Thank Yevon," she murmured. The sooner Lily, Kiki, and Amy were gone, the better. Rikku didn't really know anything about them. Except that they were her age, on their way to Bevelle, and that she couldn't stand Lily.

As if on cue, the young woman turned around. "It was so nice of you guys to stop and help us," Lily said with a cheery smile.

Rikku smiled back, tyring to be polite. But when she saw Lily's gaze travel to Auron and say there, she said, "Yeah, well, we'll be dropping you off at a repair shop in Guadosalam."

"Really?" That's cool. It would have sucked to have had to walk all the way there in this heat." Lily turned her attention back to Auron. "So, Aur-"

"You wouldn't happen to know any magic or anything, would you?" Rikku asked as friendly as possible. If she had to start a conversation with the woman to keep her from talking to Auron, she would.

"Umm, No."

Oh. I don't know to much magic, but Lulu did teach me a few basic spells." And I can easily use them on you...Rikku didn't actually say that, but her thoughts must have showed on her face, because Lulu had to supress a chuckle.

"Oh, that's nice." Lily turned and cast a quick smile at Auron.

Auron, who was also trying to be polite, returned Lily's gesture. To his side, he heard Rikku scoff. As he turned to look at her, he saw that Rikku was glaring at Lily.

Seeming satisfied, Lily turned around, but not before Rikku saw Lily roll her eyes in her direction. Rikku had a feeling it was going to be a long ride to Guadosalam.

**0000**

Time to reply to my grand reviewers...

**Cloudude:** Sorry for the short chapter. This one's a little better!

**Shadows-of-Flame**: That happened to me once...sucks, don't it? Heh. Glad ya like!

** ... **: Umm, you do that. His name is James, I think.

**Ignes Fatui**: You got a DVD! My game didn't come with a DVD! I got ripped off! Lol. Anyways, it's mostly about the trip there, but they will eventually reach their destination.

**Shaunamitchell:** Poor Tidus. You called him stupid...Lol! Oh well, he kinda is. Glad ya like!

**Xmaster**: Glad ya lke. Yep, more Aurikku. It never stops. Hehe.

**Guan**: Glad you enjoy it!

**Ashito/Rikku**: Here's more!

**A/N**: Well there you have it! Chapter nine. Not sure how many chapters are left. At least four. Maybe more. Well, don't forget to review! Thanks to all who have! Keep it up! Chapter ten will be here soon!


	10. Thunder Plains

**A/N**: Back with chapter ten! It took me longer to get this up. I'm sorry! But at least I'm here with another chapter! Well, thanks for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything.

Chapter 10: Thunder Plains 

**0000**

Yuna hoisted herself into the Navigator witha groan. They'd been to every car repair shop in Guadosalam only to find that they were all closed. No they had to take Lily, Kiki, and Amy with them. Well, at least to Macalania.

"Thanks for taking us with to Macalania with you," Kiki said as she climbed into the middle seat.

"Yes. It's really nice of you," Amy added as she slid in next to Kiki.

"Yeah, I'm sorry you have to take us with you," Lily mentioned, sitting next to Amy.

"That makes two of us," Rikku muttered, once again sandwiched in the back seat. She looked to her right to find Lulu trying to surpress her laughter.

"Lu," Wakka muttered. He gently elbowed her, which only resulted in her repressed chuckle escaping.

Rikku then looked to her left to find Auron with one hand on his forehead. She also noticed that he wore a very sexy smirk on his lips.

"What was that?" Lily asked with a fake smile.

Does it really concern you? is what Rikku would have liked to say. But since that probably wouldn't have ended very well, she settled for, "Nothing."

"Okay, now to the Thunder Plains," Tidus said quickly, wanting to avoid any arguements.

Yuna turned her head to look at her cousin. She didn't say anything, but her eyes held concern.

Rikku gave a weak smile in return. "To the Thunder Plains," she said nervously.

The ten minute ride to the Thinder Plains was spent with Rikku wringing her hands together.

"Well, here we are," said Tidus as the pulled up to the beginning of the Plains. He looked back at Rikku and saw her turn white as a sheet. He was getting ready to suggest another route, but Rikku cut him off.

"Do we have to go through here? Isn't there another way?"

Yuna turned to look at Tidus. "Maybe we should go the long way." She hated to put her cousin through emotional turmoil.

"Maybe. But that's a lot of backtracking..." Tidus looked back at Rikku once more. She did look terrified... "Okay. Let's-"

"That won't be necessary," Auron interrupted.

Rikku jerked her head in his direction. What was he saying? He knew she was scared to death of lighting. Maybe she had placed him on too-high of a pedestal.

"Rikku, what are we in?" Auron asked calmly.

"A car..." Rikku replied, a confused expression on her face. She was still trying to figure out how he could be so mean.

"And where is the lightning?"

"Outside..."

"Exactly. It can't hurt you while we're inside, now can it?"

Why was he treating her like a child? Rikku began wringing her hands together again. "But-"

"No 'buts'," Auron said, surprisingly gently. He took her squirming hands in his.

"You better go, Tidus, before the angry mob behind us decides to get out of their cars." Lulu turned to see just how long of a line had built up, only to be greeted by a very rude hand gesture.

"Hey, buddy, I can do that too," Wakka said, having seen what the man had done to his future wife.

"Wakka!" Lulu cried. She looked behind her to see the angry driver reach for his door handle. "Go, Tidus!"

"But-"

"Go," Rikku agreed. As long as Auron kept his hand in hers, she'd be fine. Or so she thought. As soon as the first clap of thunder boomed overhead, she pulled her hands from Auron's grasp and clamped them over her head.

"Rikku," Auron said softly, pulling her into his arms. He was surprised at the overwhelming urge he felt to protect her, but he

wasn't going to ignore it.

"What? Is she afraid of thunder?" Lily asked to Amy.

"Lightning, actually," Rikku mumbled against Auron's shoulder. Auron had said it earlier; Rikku was sure he had. It was people like Lily that gave blonds a bad name.

"I guess it's not really a silly phobia. I mean, if it hits you, it can kill you," Lily scoffed.

Rikku groaned and buried her head deeper into Auron's chest. She then heard Lily snicker, obviously pleased with the effect her coment had had. Then she felt Auron tighten his hold on her and heard him let out a half growl, half scoff, which instanly shut Lily up.

Lulu gave Wakka a knowing smile, and wrapped her hand in his. Looking out the window, she saw nothing but the never-ending rain. "You know, I'm hungry," she said, breaking the silence.

"So am I," Yuna agreed from the passenger seat. She then looked out and saw the lines of traffic and added, "Look at all this traffic."

"We'll be here a while, ya?"

"Great," Rikku whispered, her head still buried in Auron's chest. He brushed his knuckles up and down her back, and Rikku had to catch herself before she sighed. She enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms, and the way he held her made her think that he might care for her in the same way she cared for him. Yevon she hoped so...

"Do we wanna stop and get something to eat?" Tidus asked. There were a lot of fast-food joints and inns set up throughout the Thunder Plains. It was usually jam packed with traffic, so it had developed into a resting stop for travellers.

"If no one minds," Yuna replied, looking around the truck for objections.

None came, so Tidus pulled into a fast-food resturaunt. After prying Rikku out of the truck, ordering their food, and picking a table to sit at, they all began to chow down.

"Um, shouldn't we say grace first?" Amy asked the group.

"To who?" Rikku asked, her mouth full of hamburger.

"To Yeveon, of course," Lily replied casually.

The original group shared a confused look.

"You know Yevon is a fake, twisted, screwed up thing, right?" Tidus asked.

Amy, Lily, and Kiki shared a horrified look.

"How can you say that!" exclaimed Kiki.

"I mean, look at all Yevon has done for us," Lily added.

After the group shared another confused look, Yuna said, "Well, if you want to, you may." She looked around to see her friends giving her more confused glances, but it wouldn't hurt to humor their new guests.

"All right," started Kiki. "Oh holy Yevon, thank you for this food, and for our new friends. And forgive those who oppose you, for they do not know any better..."

Rikku lifted her head from it's bowed position. She saw her friends all eyeing their new guests with concerned expressions. What exactly had they picked up? She didn't hear the rest of the prayer, but Rikku did hear Kiki say, " Bless us all Yevon, Amen."

Lifting her head, Kiki flashed a big smile, "Now let's eat."

"Um, shouldn't we do the other prayer?" Amy asked quickly.

"Oh, um, sure," Kiki agreed. "Go ahead, Amy."

"Oh Grand Yevon, I ask that Thee make us all one," Amy began, her voice taking on a deeper tone as she spread her hands over the food. "Make us all a family. Mold Kiki, Lily, Tidus, Auron, Wakka, Yuna, Rikku, and I into one. Let us be together...for eternity," she finished, regaining her normal voice.

The group was speechless. They stared at three women they had picked up, mouths agape.

"Well," Lulu began, clearing her throat. "Would you look at that? My burger is burnt to a crisp."

"I don't see anything-" Lily started.

Lulu quickly conjured up a fire spell and directed it towards her burger. "See? It's burnt."

"To a crisp, ya?" Wakka backed up.

"Your looks burnt as well, Honey," Lulu said.

"But-" Lily started once again.

Again, Lulu created a fire spell and sent it hurling at Wakka's burger. "Who's else it burnt?" The group shot their hands up. After Lulu successfully burnt everyone's burger, save Lily's, Kiki's, and Amy's, she said, "Well, I'm going to go get me another one. Who else want's one?" Once again the group raised their hand's.

"I'll help," Wakka said quickly.

"So will I," Amy offered.

"NO!" Shouted Lulu. "I mean, no, no. You're the guest," she started again, this time in a calmer voice. "We'll get it."

After Lulu, Yuna, Rikku, Tidus, Wakka, and Auron regrouped in the waiting line, Lulu said, "Do you see why I told you not to pick up hitch hikers?"

"Ya, Tidus. What did you and Yuna pick up?"

"I'm sorry," Yuna sighed, wondering how the whole situation was being pinned on Tidus and herself. "At least we can get rid of them at Macalania."

"I think we should leave them here," Rikku stated.

"We can't do that. Let's just check into a hotel since since it's late, and drop them off at Macalania in the morning," Tidus said.

After finishing their food, and checking into the nearst hotel, the gang decided to get ready for bed.

"I can't believe you tried to make us sleep in the same room with them!" Rikku said, running a brush through her blond hair.

"Really, Tidus. What were you thinking?" Yuna asked as she sat on one of the three beds.

"Well I don't know. I didn't want them to think we suspect anything."

"But we do. We think their nuts, ya?" Wakka replied. He streched out a bed and motioned Lulu over to him.

"I don't know how I'm going to sleep with them right beside us," Lulu sighed, walking over to Wakka and crawling into bed.

"They are odd," Auron said, pulling his shirt off and laying down on the last remaining bed, folding his arms beneath his head.

"Odd? They're psycho!" Rikku exclaimed.

Auron chuckled. "Psycho's going a little far, isn't it?"

"I don't think so. What was up with that prayer Amy said. Make us all one," Rikku quoted the words, "One what!"

Auron laughed as Yuna tried to quite her cousin.

"Rikku! Shhhh! There in the room right beside us," Yuna sighed.

"Opps. Sorry."

"So, where are we sleeping?" Tidus asked.

"I'm not moving," Lulu mumbled, snuggling closer to Wakka.

"I'm staying right her, brudda," Wakka added, enjoying the feeling of Lulu pressed against him.

Yuna grabbed Tidus' arm and pulled him down beside her. "I'm with Tidus."

"Yep," Tidus smiled, kissing her quickly on the lips.

"That leaves me and you," Rikku smiled nervously.

"If it makes you uncomfortable, I can sleep on the floor..."

"No. I don't mind if you don't mind," Rikku replied quickly.

Auron flashed her a rare smile and pulled back the covers. "Well, good night everybody."

**0000**

Three hours after saying goodnight, Rikku rolled over again for the umpteenth time. She closed her eyes, praying sleep would finally come, but was only met with a clap of thunder. Giving up, she looked out the window to watch the never-ending storm continue it's rage. Another clap of thunder boomed, and Rikku had to stop herself from pulling the covers over her head. _It's just a little storm. Get ahold of yourself._ _Auron's right you, it's not like anything is going to happen to you._ She looked over at the sleeping form next to her, and decided that was probably one of the reasons she couldn't sleep. Sighing, she rolled over to face the older man and closed her eyes.

Just when she was about to fall asleep, she heard a faint noise. Letting out a long, heavy sigh, Rikku strained to hear what the noise was. Voices? Yes, definatly voices, but where were they coming from? The room next door? The room next door with the crazy hitch hikers...She wasn't going to investigate this alone. "Auron?" she whispered. No response. "Auron?" she whispered again. Still no response. "Auron?" she repeated louder, adding on a slight shake.

"Ummhmm," Auron mumbled incoherently.

"There's something going on in the next room," Rikku whispered, shaking his arm again.

"I'm asleep," Auron replied drowsily.

"Auron-"

"It's just a little storm, Rikku. Go back to sleep."

Storm? The storm was a minor problem compared to this. The crazy's were in the next room making noise! "But-"

"Ahh," Auron exhaled loudly. He turned over and pulled to his side. It had calmed her in the truck, not that he hadn't enjoyed it as well. Hopefully it would work this time, too. He was tired.

To his delight, it did. Rikku instantly became quite and he felt her shift slightly to get comfortable. Thank Yevon, he could go back to sleep. Except now that Rikku was pressed up against him, he found it difficult to focus on anything but how warm she was. Or how small she was compared to him, or how she seemed to fit perfectly in his arms, or...

_Maybe I didn't hear anything,_ Rikku thought, perfectly content with her new sleeping position. But just as she was getting ready to drift off to sleep, she heard the noise again. As much as she regretted moving, she had to know what was going on. "Auron, do hear anything?"

Auron, who was still think of 'or how's' didn't hear anything, so Rikku repeated her question. "Auron? Do you hear something?"

Snapping out of his trance, Auron quickly replied, "Uh, no." Thank Yevon she couldn't read his thoughts.

"Listen really hard," Rikku whispered.

He did as asked, but still didn't hear anything. And being an ex-guardian, if there was anything to hear, he'd hear it. "Rikku, the only thing I hear is rain."

"But there are voices coming from the room next door," Rikku said, pointing to the door that connected the bedrooms.

"Rikku." Auron sighed. He knew their guests were rather odd, but why would they be talking at two in the morning?

"But-" Rikku was getting ready to explain when Lulu cut in.

"Would you two please be quiet? Some people would like to go to sleep."

"Sorry, Lulu," Auron called across the room. Turning to Rikku he said, "There is nothing going on in the room next door. Now lay down and go to sleep."

"But-" Rikku tried, but was once again interrupted. Only this time it from the sound of hushed voices from the room next door.

"Did you hear that?" Yuna asked from her bed.

"Yes," Lulu and Wakka answered in unison.

"Now do you believe me?" Rikku asked Auron, who replied by placing a finger to his lips and climbing out of bed.

"It sounds like voices," Tidus whispered as they regrouped by the door that joined the rooms.

"Go see what's going on," Yuna said, giving Tidus a light shove.

"Are you joking? I'm not going by myself."

"We'll all go in," Wakka suggested, earning a quick no from Lulu.

"I'm not going in there," Rikku agreed.

"Honestly," Auron sighed as he opened the door and peeked in. What he saw made him wonder why they had picked them up.

Lily, Kiki, and Amy sat in the floor, forming a small circle, and had a large candle placed in the middle of them. Their hands were adjoined, and they were mumbling words that he couldn't quite make out.

Kiki lifted her head from it's bowed position and looked at the door to see who had entered their room. "Oh, hello Auron...and Tidus and Wakka," she added as Tidus and Wakka poked their heads in as well. "Would you like to join us?"

"Join you?" Wakka repeated, taking in the scene before him.

"We're praying to the Almighty Yevon, and giving him praise for all that he does," Amy replied casually, as if praying to a false god at two in the morning was a normal routine.

"Come on, Auron. It's real easy. I can teach you how," Lily said with a sultry look. She patted the space next to her and ran her tongue across her upper lip.

Rikku stuck her head in as soon a Lily mentioned Auron's name and watched with raised eyebrows and an open mouth as Lily openly flirted with _her _Auron.

"He doesn't need you to teach him anything," Rikku fumed, grabbing Auron's arm possessively. "You little-"

"Uh, no thanks. We were just trying to find the bathroom," Tidus lied quickly, seeing as how Rikku was getting ready to flog Lily. "Goodnight."

"Night," Kiki replied, shrugging her shoulders and returning her head to it's bowed position.

Tidus quickly closed the door. "They're praying."

"So we heard," Lulu replied, folding her arms across her chest. "I told you they were crazy."

"Crazy's a little harsh," Yuna said, walking back to her bed. "I'd say different."

"Different? Yunie, they are nut jobs!" Rikku whispered loudly. She then realized she was still clutching Auron's arm, and that she had just flipped out because Lily had looked at him. Rikku quickly released Auron's arm shoved her hands in her pockets.

"Anyways, we need to get some sleep," Yuna said, glancing from a very red Rikku to a confused looking Auron.

"Yes," Auron agreed, clearing his throat. "Sleep." That was exactly what he needed. That would help him clear his head. But as soon as he crawled into bed, and felt Rikku crawl in after him, he knew he wouldn't be getting much of it.

**0000**

Tidus awoke to the feeling of something brushing up against his inner shin. He brushed of the feeling and tried to back to sleep. Feeling it again, this time closer to his knee, he turned to Yuna and gently pulled him to her. "It's to early to wake up," he said, nuzzling her neck.

"What?" Yuna asked sleepily.

He looked over to see that Yuna had both of her hands underneath of her head. "Yuna," he whispered, hearing whatever was against his leg let out a low growl.

"Sweetie, go to sleep."

"There's something under the covers."

"Tidus, that didn't work last time, and isn't going to work now," said Yuna, rolling her eyes.

"I'm serious."

Yuna glanced at her boyfriend, and when she saw the look on his face, she believed him. "What is it?"

"I don't know. When I say so, lift up the covers."

"Okay."

Laying as still as he possible could, Tidus gave the order. "Okay, now!"

Doing as she was told, Yuna whipped back the covers and let out a cry when she saw what was under them.

"What is it!" Tidus asked, his eyes wide.

"What's going on?" Wakka yelled from across the room.

"It's an alligator!" Yuna screamed.

"Alligator?" Rikku said in confusion.

"What is wrong now?" Auron asked drowsily. This made the second time he had been awakened, and it was really starting to annoy him.

"There's an alligator in my bed!" Yuna answered with a cry.

Lulu flipped on a light switch. "Oh my- There really is an alligator!"

"Get it off me!" Tidus yelled, glad that the reptile wasn't moving from it's spot between his legs. What was he thinkng? Between his legs! "Now please!"

"Don't move, Tidus," Lulu said. She quickly made a water spell and threw it on the gator.

"Water! They like water!" Tidus yelled.

"Kill it!" Rikku yelled.

"Stay still, Tidus," Auron commanded. He jumped out of bed and ran over to Tidus. "Lulu, when I grab it-"

"I'll burn it to a crisp," Lulu quickly interrupted.

"Wakka, you grab Tidus when I grab it."

"Gotcha, brudda."

"On the count of three. One, two-"

"What is going on?" Kiki questioned, running into the bedroom.

"Would someone just grab the stupid thing!" Tidus yelled.

"Oh, Fifi. There you are," Amy cried, rushing over to the alligator. "How did you get out of my bag?"

"Fifi?" Eveyone repeated at the same time.

"Fifi's Amy's pet," Lily said casually.

"Pet!" they all cried again.

"Yes. Did she scare you?" Amy asked, picking up her 'pet'.

"Just a little," Yuna replied, placing a hand over her pounding heart.

"She wouldn't hurt a fly, though," Amy told them, stroking the alligator lovingly.

"I bet," Rikku muttered.

"Fifi's no heathen." Lily narrowed her eys at Rikku.

"Sorry for all the confusion," Kiki said quickly, ushering Lily out of the bedroom. She didn't want another of her episodes. "Well see you in the morning."

"Yes, goodnight," Amy said, following the other two girls out of the room with Fifi, leaving the group behind with bewildered looks on their faces.

**0000**

"Hurry up!" Tidus whispered, leading the group out of the lobby.

"Shhh! Be quite," said Yuna.

"Yeah, we don't want them to hear us," Rikku added.

"Just go!" Lulu hissed as they all ran to the truck.

**0000**

Reply to my grand reviewers...

**Ashito/Rikku**: Now we don't have to worry about Auron and Lily...Heh. I loved your deargodsdon'thurtme. Lol!

**Cloudude**: Glad you like it!

**LadyinRed**: Auron doesn't like Lily! That would suck! He just had to be nice to her because, because I said he did. Yeah, that works. And now they're stranded at a hotel in Guadosalam. Mwahahaha! Glad you enjoy it!

**Xmaster**: Heh. Maybe it is Lily the witch...who know? I don't even know. Anyways, glad you like!

**Ignes Fatui**: I'm glad you enjoy it!

**Guan**: Yeah, wouldn't you love to pick up people like that? Ha! Glad you like it!

**F0revak0okys**: What's NC? Was it a typo, or I'm I just dumb? Anyways, here's an up-date!

**Zanara**: My fic makes ya laugh, huh? Yay! And someone will drive evenually...

**A/N**: I finally got chapter ten up! It been done for awhile, but I've been busy. Probably about two chapter left. Yep. So, here it is! Nothing else to say except: review! Big thanks to those who have! Keep it up! Don't forget to review!


	11. Over The River And Through Macalania

**A/N**: Greetings! Um, I don't know what to say...Well, s always, thanks for the reviews! The characters aren't really in character at all, but you still seem to lik it, and I thank you for that. Anyways, here's chapter eleven! One more left...

**Disclaimer**: I don't own a blasted thing.

Chapter 11: Over the River and Through Macalania

**0000**

"I can't believe she had an alligator as a pet," Tidus muttered behind the wheel of the Navigator.

"I told you not to pick them up," Lulu reminded the truck.

"And I told you they were psycho," Rikku added. "Remember?"

"Yes. And I'm sure they heard they heard you," Yuna replied. "You yelled so loud I'm sure the whole hotel heard you."

"Oh, Yunie, you exaggerate." Having grown bored with every gadget in the truck, Rikku leaned back into her seat and sighed.

"Tired?" Auron questioned, turning from Wakka to Rikku. Yevon knew he was.

"Sorta. Mostly I'm just bored."

"How? It's like an electronics store in here." He pointed out the t.v.'s, laptop, and PS2.

"There's nothing on t.v., I don't want to play a game, and I'm tired of the computer," Rikku replied as he pointed to each device.

Sighing, Auron resumed his conversation with Wakka. "So, when is the wedding date again?"

"The seventeenth of November."

"Oh, yeah! Yunie, Lulu, and I need to start preparing," Rikku said, joining the conversation.

"It's for another eight months," Tidus chimed in.

"You can never start planning to early," Yuna spoke up, "Right girls?"

"Right," Rikku and Lulu replied.

"So, what kind of bridesmaids dresses are we getting?" Rikku asked, turning in her seat to face Lulu.

"I'm not really sure." Digging in her bag, Lulu grabbed a couple of magizines. "What do think about this?"

Rikku took the magizine and looked at the long tailed, light purple gowns. It had a sheer overlayer covered in tiny beaded flowers and and had a haltered styled neck line. "Ooh, pretty! Yunie, look!"

Taking the magzine from her cousin, Yuna replied, "Lulu, it's beautiful." She flipped to the next page. "Oh, and so is this."

"I can't see...Yuna, you come back here," Lulu ordered.

Wakka, who had been very comfortable, was rooted out of his seat by Yuna and Rikku. The back seat now consisted of three woman and a buch of magizines.

"You brought wedding stuff," Tidus sighed, "on our vacation."

"I can't just abandon my wedding plans," Lulu said, barely paying attention to anything except the books that were spead in front of her.

"Lulu, what about this wedding dress?" Yuna said, holding up a picture.

"Oh, that is pretty. And so is that one," she added, pointing to the dress next to it. "There's just so many."

"I know," Rikku agreed, putting one magazine own and picking another one up.

"I like that one," Wakka spoke up. He now sat in Rikku's seat next to Auron.

"Which one?" Lulu asked, leaning forward so he could point it out.

"That one." The one he pointed to was the one Lulu had had her eye on. It was long, had beaded trim along the bottom, sheer sleeves with matching beaded trim, and a slightly dipped neckline.

"Oh, no. Wakka's turning into a woman," Tidus joked.

"Hey, it's my wedding to, brudda," laughed Wakka.

"I'm glad he wants to get involved," Lulu defended her fiancé, placing a quick, loving kis on his lips.

"The dress is nice," Auron agreed, leaning over to look at one of the magazines with Wakka.

"Not you, too, Auron," Tidus sighed.

"Soon we'll probably be planning your's and Yunie's wedding, so get over it," Rikku stated, flipping through her third magazine.

"Oh. Um..Uh-" Yuna stuttered. She looked to the front to see what Tidus had thought of Rikku's comment. He seemed rather unphased.

"Guess your right," Tidus replied, which resulted in Yuna getting choked on air.

"Yunie, are you okay?" Rikku asked, placing a hand on her cousins back. She hadn't meant for Yuna to die, she just wanted to have a little fun.

"Yes." Yuna gained control of herself. "I'm fine."

"Hey, they have stuff in here for the honeymoon," Wakka teased, holding up a page displaying lingerie.

"Wakka!" Lulu cried, flushing a shade of bright red.

"What? You don't like anything on this page? There's more," Wakka began, feeding off of Lulu's discomfort. "See?" He had turned to next page when Lulu made a grab for the book.

"Wakka, give me that!" She quickly snatched the magazine from him.

Wakka couldn't help but laugh at the look on his future wife's face. It was a mix of embarrassment, peevishness, and he was sure he saw a little laughter. "Lu, don't be mad at me." His response was a slap to the back of his head. Maybe there wasn't

any laughter.

"Anyways, where are we?" Lulu asked, going back to circling things in the catalogue.

"Um, Macalania. I think," Tidus answered.

Lulu instantly jerked her head up. "What do you mean,_ 'you think'_?"

"I mean I don't know. I don't have the map."

"Here we go again," Rikku sighed.

"I know we're on the right path. I'm just not sure where we are," Tidus defended himself. He messed up two time, and now suddenly he can't be trusted.

"Oh, the map's beside Auron," Yuna said, having abandoned her position as map holder to look at catalogues.

Auron picked up the large piece of paper. "We are," he began, scanning the map, "in Macalania. Tidus was right."

"Shocking," Lulu muttered.

"Thanks for having faith in me guys." Tidus rolled his eyes. "Anyways, we should be in Bevelle by tonight."

"Good. I can't wait to get to the hotel room. Then we can go shopping, and go to the spa, and..." Rikku began naming off things she planned to do.

"Don't forget sleep," Yuna commented.

"Yes. Sleep," Rikku echoed dreamily. She hadn't been able to sleep well for the past two days.

"Oh, ya. About that. You know how we wanted two adjoining rooms?" Wakka started.

"Yes," Lulu said motioning him on. She knew she should have booked the rooms.

"Well," Tidus began taking over where Wakka had left off, but then thought twice about it. He had screwed up enough. "Auron you tell them," he finished his sentence.

Auron shot Tidus an annoyed glare. "Well we only have one." That was easier than he thought it would be.

"Is that it?" Lulu asked, eyebrows raised. "We have only have one room?"

"Is it small?" Rikku questioned. That was the only downside she could see.

"No, it's actually pretty big," Tidus answered.

"So what's the problem?" Yuna inquired, putting the magazines away.

"Well," Tidus started.

"Sleeping arragements need to be made," Auron ventured carefully.

"Why? Don't we have six beds?" Rikku asked, turning to look at Auron. It was the first time she had really looked at him since her episode last night with Lily, and she wondered how she had kept from looking at him before then. He was so good-looking...

"We only have one bedroom."

"So?" Lulu put the last of the magazines away. It couldn't be that bad. Why were they beating around the bush?

"Well," Tidus started for the umpteenth time.

"Just tell us!" Yuna yelled, clearly annoyed.

"Weonlyhavetwobeds," Wakka said quickly.

"What?" Yuna questioned. She was getting sick of asking questions.

"He said we only two beds," Lulu translated.

"Huh?" Rikku asked, snapping out of her trance. She wondered how long she had been staring at Auron and how much she had missed of the conversation.

"We only have two beds," Lulu explained "But that isn't a problem because we have a couch, right? We do have a couch?"

"Yes we have a couch," Wakka answered.

"Good. Yuna, Rikku, and myself will take the bedroom, and you boys can take the hide-a-bed," Lulu stated, as if the matter was closed.

"It's not a hide-a-bed, and we only have two beds," Tidus said, disrupting Lulu's plan.

"What kind of a hotel are we staying in?" Yuna cried. "Don't they know six people are staying in the room?"

"Yes, but they said they were booked, and it was either take it or leave it," Auron said, trying to think of some solution the their problem.

"So we have one room, with one bedroom, two beds, a couch, and six people," Tidus said, summing up the situation.

"Great," Rikku sighed, wondering what they could do to fix the problem. "Hey! What about cots? Do they have cots?" Rikku asked hopefully.

"Nope," Tidus replied sadly. "I tried that already."

"What kind of a hotel doesn't have cots," Rikku mumbled under her breath. She was suddenly very tired now that the option of sleeping seemed very far away.

The truck grew quite as everyone brained stormed.

"I just want to sleep," Rikku said, climbing over the seat and plopping down next to Auron. "Is that too much to ask?"

"In this situation, yes," Auron replied, trying to wipe the defeated look off of her beautiful face and putting on one of her trade- mark smiles. It worked, and he heard her sigh as she leaned back into the seat.

"We could couple up and share beds like we did at the hotel in Guadosalam," Tidus suggested.

"Yes, but who gets the couch?" Yuna questioned as she moved into the passener seat.

"Let's draw straws," Wakka said, moving back to his spot by Lulu.

"We don't have straws, Wakka," Lulu sighed.

"Then let's flip a coin or something, ya?"

"That'll work," Tidus said, digging in his pocket for a coin. "Okay, whoever wins get the beds, and whoever loses gets the couch. Who's going first?"

"Me and Auron versus you two," Rikku answered.

"Alrighty. Call it in the air."

"Heads!"

"Tails!" Rikku and Yuna shouted at the same time.

"Yuna, you call it," Tidus said as the coin landed on Valefor, which was tails.

"Great, and we would have won," Rikku whipered in Auron's ear.

"Heads," Yuna called as the coin was in mid-air.

"Heads it is," Tidus declared as the coin landed with Yevon's face facing up.

"Yay!" Yuna cried happily.

"Humph." Rikku grunted.

"Wakka, you call it this time," Yuna said, taking the coin from Tidus and flipping it.

"Heads."

"Heads," Yuna confirmed.

"Cheaters! That's a two headed coin, isn't it?" Rikku cried, snatching the coin from Yuna.

"It landed tails up the first time," Lulu pointed out.

"Maybe it will be a big couch," Yuna said, hoping to cheer up her cousin.

"Yeah, right," Rikku scoffed, handing the coin back to Yuna.

"Well, it won't be too bad. At least you get to sleep with Auron," Yuna said, caughting what she said to late. "Opps," she muttered under her breath. Turning in her seat, she found her cousin glaring daggers at her.

"I don't mind sharing the couch with Rikku," Auron said, clearing his throat. "As long as she doesn't mind sharing with me." He was in fact looking forward to sleeping on the couch. It was small, and they would be forced to touch each other...What was he saying. He really needed to get ahold of himself.

"I don't mind," Rikku replied, still staring at Yuna. "Do I Yuna?"

Yuna gave a nervous chuckle. "Tidus, honey, how much longer until we get to the hotel?"

"Probably about four hours."

Rikku turned her gaze away from her cousin-whom she planned to kill later- and decided to see what the others were doing. Wakka and Lulu were talking amongst themselves, and Auron was looking out the window. _He's probably wishing he didn't have to share a bed with me. He probably thinks I'm a nut job, thanks to Yunie and my little stunt last night. _

Auron glanced away from the window to find Rikku staring at him. "You know, sleeping on the couch won't be to bad," he said, leaning in so only she could hear.

"I know," Rikku sighed. _As long as your my sleeping partner, I could care less. _Whoa. Where had that come from? Well, she knew where it had came from, but she couldn't believe she had almost said it. She must be sleepier than she thought.

"And as long as you're my partner, I know I can make the best out of the situation," Auron added. Sure it was a little bold, at least for him, but the surprised look- that quickly turned to pleasure- on Rikku's face was a just reward.

For Rikku, the rest of the ride to Bevelle was spent in mostly silence as she tried to figure out just what exactly Auron had meant. Whatever it was, it sure had made her happy.

**0000**

Reply to my terrific reviewers...

**Cloudude**: I had to get rid of them, They were nuts! Heh. I'm evil. What can I say?

**Ignes Fatui**: Glad you like it!

**Shaunamitchell:** I ditched them freaks in the last chapter. Lol! But, dun dun dunn, will they return?

**Guan**: Glad you like! Yep, only one more chapter...((Sob)). Then maybe I'll make another one where the gangs more in character, who knows?

**Ashito/Rikku**: Me pleased that ya like it! I had to say something other than I'm glad. Yeah, I don't touch my sister's stuff for the fear of a broken neck. And she's younger than me!

**A/N**: Well there it is! Chapter eleven! Wow, only one chapter left. Kinda sad, isn't it? I'm sure I'll return with something else. Well, thank you for the reviews. Keep it up! Last chapter will be here soon!


	12. Final Destination: Bevelle

**A/N**: Well howdy everyone. A few of you didn't want it to end here, but I think it will. I'm seriously running out of ideas! I'm shocked it made it this far! It wouln't have without all of you, so thank you so very much! I won't know if it's the end until I finish writing this chapter, so I'll let you know in A/N at the end. Well, here is chapter twelve. Thanks for all my reviews!

**Disclaimer**: Everytime..this get's so annoying..I do not own FFX. Nope, not me. Square-Enix does.

Chapter 12: Final Destination: Bevelle

**0000**

"We're here!" Tidus yelled from behind the wheel. He guided the Navigator through the busy streets of Bevelle, looking for their hotel.

"Thank heavens!" Rikku cried happily, looking from one side to the other, trying to see all of the big city.

"We actually made it," Lulu added, also checking out the busy city.

"You sound shocked," Yuna observed.

"I am."

"Where is the hotel?" Auron queried. He desperately wanted to get out of the truck and stretch his legs.

Wakka looked out his window and spotted a very large, tall building. "I think were at it, Brudda."

Tidus pulled into a large parking lot that matched the size of the large hotel. He turned off the engine and said to the truck,"Well, at least I got us here in one piece."

"Barely," Yuna replied, getting out of the truck and joining Tidus, who was now at the back of the Navigator. She kissed him quickly on the lips, letting him know she was only joking.

Tidus laughed as he grabbed his and Yuna's luggage. "I wasn't the only one he wanted to pick up the psycho hitchhikers, remeber?"

"Please, don't mention them." Rikku shuddered, joining Tidus and Yuna.

"Yes, no need to bring _that_ up," Lulu agreed, jumping from the truck with Wakka trailing behind her.

"Let's go check out the hotel, ya?" Jogging to the back, Wakka grabbed his and Lulu's luggage.

"I agree," Rikku said happily, grabbing her bags only to have Auron take them from her. She turned to give him a puzzeled look.

"I'll take this. You go grab the confirmation papers."

"Alrighty. Where's it at?" She smiled brightly, glad that she didn't have to pack the heavy bags and even gladder that Auron had offered to take them.

"Glove box," Auron answered, grunting from the combined weight of his and Rikku's bags combined. As he was wondering about what Rikku had brought that could weigh so much, he felt Tidus slap him on the shoulder.

"Why did you offer to carry those things? They weigh more than a shoopuff." Tidus gave a sly smile, knowing exactly why his older roommate had offered.

Auron's reply was a 'humph' and a slight glare, whick only made Tidus chuckle.

Rikku, who was at the front of the truck and hadn't heard a thing that was said, opened the glove box what and began rummaging through it. After a few minutes of unseccessful searching, Rikku stuck her head out of the door. "Auron, what does it look like?"

"It's a sheet of paper that has writing on it and a serial number at the top." He walked up to stand by the passenger door where Rikku was sitting. "We need it to confirm that we actually have reservations."

"What's up?" Wakka hollered from the front of the hotel where he now stood with Lulu, Yuna, and Tidus.

"Hurry up! I can't wait to jump in a nice, hot bubble bath!" Lulu added, wondering what was taking so long.

"Want some company?" Wakka joked, watching his fiance turn a slight pink.

"Wait 'til the honeymoon," Tidus chirped.

Rikku watched as Lulu smacked Wakka and Tidus, and said, "Ah, there's a slight prob-"

"Go ahead in! We'll join you in a second!" Auron interrupted.

Yuna glanced at Lulu with raised eyebrows. "Is everything all right?

"Yeah, everything's fine," lied Rikku. "We just, uh-"

Once again, Auron cut in. "Just go ahead. We'll catch up!"

Yuna and Lulu figured that the two wanted to be alone, so they carted their significant others into the hotel.

"We've gotta find that paper," Rikku declared, watching her friends enter the large building. She knew that everyone would flog them if they didn't. "Are you sure you put it in the glove box?"

"Yes. I put it in there when we left the house. I thought it would be safe in there."

"Yunie had to get in the dash to get the map," Rikku started, ceasing her searching, "What if it blew out the window or something!"

"We would have noticed it if it blew out the window. Keep digging," Auron instructed, joining her in the search.

Sighing, Rikku continued combing through the glove box. After the third search, she turned to look at Auron. "It's not in here. Are you absolutly sure that you put it in the glove box?"

"I'm sure I did, but maybe it did fall out," Auron sighed. "Let's check under the seats."

"Why would it be under the seats?"

"I don't know. Why wouldn't it be in the dash? Just look."

"Fine," Rikku muttered, getting on her knees and checking under the front seat.

"It's got to be around her somewhere," Auron murmurred, checking the drivers' side. After another unsuccessful search, he told Rikku to say in the front while he moved to the middle. On his way around to the other side, he couldn't help but see Rikku's bent position, and he couldn't help but look.

"What are looking at? Aren't you going to help me look?" Rikku snapped, noticing Auron standing behind her.

"Oh, of course," Auron replied quickly. He swiftly busied himself by looking under the back seats, glad that Rikku was up front and that she couldn't see his red face.

Digging under the front seats for the third time, Rikku's thought ventured from the confirmation paper to what it was Auron had been staring at. From the way he had been standing, the only thing he could have seen was a bunch of cars. Her lips curled up into a smile at the next thought. And her. Or more specifically, her butt.

"It's not back here," Auron declared, leaning from the back seat into the front.

"It's not under these seats either," Rikku sighed, getting up from the floor and leaning across the passenger seat. "Auron, what _were_ you looking at a couple minutes ago?" she queried, changing the subject for a moment.

Auron smirked and climbed out of the Navigator. "The view."

"Did you like it?"

He almost laughed at the question. "Yes."

Rikku smiled to herself and joined Auron by the Navigator. Turning serious again, she slumped her shoulders. "The paper's not here."

"It must be around her somewhere. Maybe someone else grabbed it."

"Maybe. But what if they didn't and we go ask them? Do you know what they'll do?" Rikku waited a moment for Auron to answer. When he didn't she added, "They'll kill us!"

Auron chuckled as Rikku threw her arms in the air dramatically

"This is not funny! We've not slept well for the past two days, and when we get to the hotel, we can't find the crappy little piece of paper that let's us sleep in our beds!" Pausing for a breath, she added, "Which, by the way, I don't have."

"Rikku," Auron began, forcing down his laughter, "we'll find the paper."

"I hope so," she sighed, hanging her head. When she noticed Auron trying to contain his laughter, her frustration returned. "What is so funny?"

"You," Auron answered, taking a step toward the flustered Al bhed. She was one of those women that became even more attractive when they were angry, but he didn't really like to see Rikku upset.

"Oh, so I amuse you?" Rikku huffed. "Well, I hope I'll amuse you when we're sleeping in the streets because we can't find that piece of paper."

"As long as I'm with you, I could care less." Whoa. Where did that come from? That was _not_ what he had planned on saying. That might be how he felt, but she didn't need to know that.

"What?" Rikku whispered, her eyes wide. All traces of her anger were gone. Was she really hearing this, or was it a dream?

Well, he'd gone this far. Might as well go all the way. "You heard me," Auron replied, barely above a whisper himself. He took another step closer and pulled Rikku to him. Placing his hand beneath her chin, Auron lifted her face and slowly moved his face closer. Just when their lips were a breath apart, Tidus yelled from he entrance of the hotel.

"Hey! Come on you two!"

Auron and Rikku quickly pulled apart and Auron grabbed the bags. Stealing a glance, Auron found Rikku shuffling her feet and staring intently at the ground. The two made there way to the lobby, avoiding each others gaze and sharing a very uncomfortable silence.

"What took you so long?" Tidus asked when the pair reached the lobby.

"We were looking for the confirmation paper," Rikku answered, her thoughts on the events that almost transpired.

"We already got that, ya?" Wakka told them, picking up his and Lulu's bags.

"Oh," Auron mumbled, wondering what would have happened if Tidus hadn't interrupted himself and Rikku. He would have done what he had been wanting to do for a while, and he was now almost positive that Rikku would have returned the gesture.

"That's nice," Rikku muttered, giving a quick side glance in Auron's direction. He had almost kissed her. So that meant that he had feelings for her. Realizing that Auron cared for her sent chill of pleasure through her.

What is the matter with you two?" Yuna questioned, frowning at her two friends.

"Nothing," they replied quickly.

"Let's go up and see the hotel room," Lulu said, taking Wakka's hand and leading him the elevator.

"Okay," Yuna said slowly, drawing out the word. The sooner they were upstairs and settled in, the sooner she could find out what was wrong with her cousin.

"Wow, this is nice," Rikku said, opening the door to the hotel room a few moments later.

"And huge!" Lulu added. "This is a lot bigger than I expected." The room had a large sitting room, a small kitchen, a bathroom, and one medium sized bedroom.

"Something this big should have more bedrooms and more beds," Rikku sighed, walking into the bedroom.

Yuna sat down on one of the two twin beds. "Here's my bed."

"Rub it in," joked Rikku.

"Why are you complaining? You get to sleep with Auron."

Rikku smiled and thought back to the parking lot. She hoped things wouldn't get complicated. Although with all these feelings she was feeling, she had a hunch that it would.

Yuna wathed her cousin become lost in thought. "Rikku? What is going on with you? Ever since you came in from the parking lot, you've been acting strangely."

"Well-" Rikku began, preparing to tell her cousin everything, only to be interrupted by Wakka and Lulu.

"We have a bathtub," Lulu said gleefully. She watched as Wakka sat their bags on the remaining bed and began unpacking.

"We had those at the motels along the way," Tidus reminded Lulu as he walked into the room with his and Yuna's luggage.

"Let me rephrase: A clean bathtub."

Auron walked into the bedroom and dropped his and Rikku's bags on the floor. "Where are we going to put this stuff?" he asked, his gaze never leaving the bags and his thoughs clearly else where.

"You guys can share the closet and dresser with us," Yuna replied, referring to herself and Tidus.

"All right." Running a hand through his slightly graying hair, Auron looked up to find the room staring at him with perplexed faces. "I'm going to jump in the shower. I'll unpack when I'm finished."

"I'll unpack for you," volunteered Rikku. She wasn't sure why she did, but he seemed rather troubled, and Rikku didn't like seeing him that state.

"Thank you," Auron replied, holding her gaze with his for split second before he turned towards the door. He really needed a shower. That would help him clear his mind.

"Don't use all the hot water," Lulu called after him.

"I won't."

As the sound of water running filled the room, Wakka and Tidus glanced at each other and then at the women that filled the room. "Well," Wakka began, "Tidus, let's go see what's in the kitchen." He started towards the door, wanting to leave the tension filled room.

"Good idea."

After the two men left the room, Lulu opened the dresser drawer and asked, "Rikku, what is going on?"

"I'm not really sure." Opening her bag, Rikku pulled out her clothes. Walking over to Lulu, she began placing them in one of the drawers.

"Well," Yuna sarted, joining her friends with her own clothes," try to explain it."

Walking back to her bag, Rikku took out her personal items and placed them on top of the dresser. "Okay. Me and Auron were trying to find the confirmation paper-"

"Which we already had," Lulu pointed out. She finished with her clothes and began unpacking her fiance's.

"Right. But we didn't know that. So anyway, we were looking through the dash, and under the seats, and we couldn't find the stupid thing."

"And?" Yuna pressed, wondering how the confirmation paper could make he two act so strangely.

"And I became flustered and Auron thought it was funny."

"Is that it?" Yuna queried. She grabbed Tidus' things and moved to the closet.

"No. I told him that it wouldn't be so funny when we were sleeping out on the streets because we couldn't find the paper." Rikku moved to Yuna's side with Auron's clothes in her arms. "And he told me that as long as he was with me that he didn't care."

"Really?" Yuna and Lulu exclaimed at the same time.

"Really."

"So what's with the obscured glances and tension?" questioned Lulu, also hanging Wakka's garments in the closet.

"He almost kissed me," Rikku answered, a bubbly sensation filling her body.

"Almost? As in it didn't happen?" Yuna finished unpacking the bags and tossed them in the closet.

"Thanks to your boyfriend," Rikku told her, also finishing unpacking and putting her's and Auron's bags in the closet.

"Tidus? What did he do?"

"Yeah, what did I do?" Tidus repeated as he walked into the bedroom, a sandwich in hand.

"You ruined my kiss," Rikku retorted.

"Who'd you kiss? Auron's gonna be upset," Wakka remarked, sticking his head in the door.

"It was Auron," Lulu told him.

"Lulu!"

"What? Everybody knows you two have something between you."

"Finally! Where'd you kiss him at?" Tidus asked, sitting down on his bed.

"I must've been in the parking lot," Wakka said, leaning against the doorframe.

"We didn't kiss! We almost did!" Rikku declared. She was sure her face was beet-red.

"Well that's no fun," Tidus said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"It's your fault."

"How is it my fault?"

"You interrupted us when you yell- Why am I discussing this with you?"

"Because we all know you two like each other, and you can't hide stuff from your friends," Wakka told her, smiling playfully.

"I told you it was obvious," Lulu spoke up.

Rikku turned to the mage. "Like you have room to talk. You avoided dating your future husband for what, about twelve years?"

"This is not about myself and Wakka." Lulu stood from the bed and walked over to the local Besaidian. "This is about you and Auron and how you need to go into the front room because I heard the shower turn off."

Rikku found herself being pulled out of the bedroom and into the living room. Once she was there, she sat down on the couch. "Why do I have to come in here?"

"Because we are going to leave you alone," Yuna told her, grabbing Tidus' hand and dragging him into the kitchen. "Now where did you get that sandwich?" she asked as the pair left the living room.

"And for you information," Lulu began as Wakka wrapped his arm around her waist, "good things come to those who wait."

"I guess so," Rikku laughed.

"Oh, here he comes," Lulu whispered. "Have fun."

Rikku rolled her eyes as Lulu and Wakka joined Tidus and Yuna in the kitchen. She then turned her attention to the handsom man that was coming towards her. "Feeling better?" she queried as Auron sat down on the couch. She noted that he had changed into a pair of pajama pants and a small black tank top.

"Not really." He rubbed his temples. "I have a splitting headache." The shower had only left him to dwell on what had almost happened and now he had a headache to show for it.

Rikku moved from her spot beside Auron to the back of the couch behind him. Placing a thumb at each of his temples, she began massaging them. "Does that help?"

"Yes." Leaning back to rest his head on Rikku's knees, Auron closed his one good eye. He forgot about the uncomfortable tension for a couple of minutes and just relaxed.

"Well, we have the biggest room in the house," Rikku remarked. She was glad that the tension had seemed to leave them, if only momentarily. At least there were talking again.

"True." Shifting slightly, Auron leaned back more and rested more of his weight on Rikku. "What' so interesting about the kitchen?" he asked, realizing that everyone was in the small room.

Rikku continued rubbing his temples while she thought of something to say. She couldn't say that they had all ran into the kitchen so she and Auron could be alone. "Well, they're all hungry." That wasn't to bad. Why would you go to the kitchen unless you were hungry?

"Rikku, your voices carry over the shower."

"Oh." After a short pause she added, "Why'd you ask me then?"

Auron shrugged his shoulders. At the moment, he didn't care who was concerned with his personal life. He just wanted Rikku to keep rubbing his temples.

After a few minues of silence, Rikku leaned over to check on Auron. She wouldn't swear to it, but she thought he was asleep. "Auron? Are you awake." When he didn't respond, her lips curled into a grin. She had put him to sleep. Lifting his head so she could move, she could have hit herself when he awoke with a start. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have moved."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to nod off." Auron lifted his head and rubbed his eyes. "I think I'll take a quick nap."

Rikku smiled and jumped off the back of the couch. "Geezer." She walked around to sit on the chair. "Want me to grab you a blanket," she asked, her last word becoming a yawn.

"Looks like you could use a nap as well."

"Actually I could," Rikku agreed. She was tired. Grabbing the afghan drapped across the back of the couch, she laid down on the opposite end.

"Are you comfortable?" Auron asked after a few moments of silence.

"No," Rikku answered truthfully. She was anything but comfortable. If she had to sleep like this for almost a week she wouldn't get any sleep at all.

"Would you like to move up here?"

"You mean switch places with you?" What would that solve? Then she'd just be on the other end. It couldn't be any more comfortable than this end.

"No, I mean come up here with me," Auron replied, a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Oh." Hiding her embarrassment, Rikku got up and repositioned herself so that she rested her head on Auron's chest.

"Better?" Auron questioned, laying his arms across her back.

"Much," Rikku mumbled, closing her eyes. This was so much better. She could get used to this.

"Good." Forgetting his headache and everything that had transpired- or almost transpired- Auron closed his eyes and simply enjoyed the feeling of Rikku once again in his arms. Within minutes the pair fell into a peaceful sleep.

**0000**

Rikku awoke around six in the evening, or so she guessed. Glancing at the clock that sat on the T.V stand she learned that it was exactly six. Looking about the living room, she noticed how quite it was. Peaceful actually. Snuggling down into Auron's chest she felt him stir. "Is you headache gone?" she greeted with a smile.

"It is, actually." Yawning softly, he asked, "What time is it?"

"Six."

Auron stretched and then made himself comfortable again. "It's rather quiet."

"I know," Rikku agreed, sitting up. "Yunie? Lulu?" she called, only to be answered by silence. "Hmm. I wonder where they are?" Getting up, she inspected the house.

"I don't think they're here,' Auron remarked. He wished Rikku would come back and lay down again. He'd like to just hold her a few more minutes before the tension-which he was sure would come- returned.

"Here's a note," Rikku called from the kitchen. Jerking the piece of paper from the refrigerator, Rikku strolled back into the living room.

"What's it say?" Auron asked, sitting up and shaking the sleep from his head.

"It say," Rikku quickly skimmed the note, "that they've gone to dinner and that they'll bring us back some." Placing the note on the table she exclaimed, "They went to get food without us! Can you believe it?"

"I don't really mind," Auron admitted. "It gave us a chance to sleep." _And a chance for me to be alone with you_, he thought.

"I guess. But I wish they would have woken us up. I'm kinda hungry." Sighing, she flopped down on the couch. "Well, what do wanna do? This is our vacation."

"Not much to do without a car." Looking out the large front room window he added, "It looks like we might get a storm."

Following Auron's gaze, Rikku found a very grey sky with an eerie glow. "Great." Exhaling heavily, Rikku stood from the couch. "I think I'll take a quick shower."

"All right." Auron stood from the couch and folded the afghan back over the couch.

"I won't take to long," Rikku called over her shoulder. She grabbed a pair of clean clothes to change into and ran into the bathroom. Shedding her dirty ones, Rikku climbed into the shower and turned it on. As the warm water washed away the dirt and grim of traveling, Rikku's thought traveled to Auron. At first things had seemed complicated after they came in from the parking lot. Now things seemed...almost normal. But there was something different between them now. A trench, if you would. And she knew that she was either going to have to jump it, or stay on the other side.

While Rikku was taking her shower, Auron was sitting on their makeshift bed flipping through the T.V. channels. Nothing could catch his intrest for very long though, because his thoughts were concentrated around a young Al bhed girl. He had the perfect opportunity to make his move. No one was home, and he was certain that Rikku cared for him as well. Now he had to wait for the perfect moment...

Just then a loud clap of thunder interrupted the older man's thoughts. Ten seconds later rain began pouring from the sky_. Great,_ Auron thought as he tuned into the weather channel.

"We can except the storm to hit us around six-thirty," a tall, middle-aged man announced as he pointed to a large map of the area. "We can also except strong thunder storms, torrential rains at times, and perhaps some damaging winds. Some power outages have been reported in some surroundings areas, so be on the look out-" The screen went black just as the hotel room did.

"Auron!" Rikku shouted, running from bathroom with her towel stil drapped around her shoulders. She had been in the process of drying her hair when the electricity went out.

"Rikku," Auron replied, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. "Stay where you are. I'll come to you."

Rikku did as she was told, standing in the small hallway that led to the kitchen, bedrooms, and sitting room. She wrung her towel nervously, glad that she had had time to dress. "Auron, where are you?"

"I'm right here," he answered, taking her small hand in his much larger one. "Everything's all right." He led her to the couch and sat down. "Places like these have generators."

"Oh yeah." Rikku bit her bottom lip nervously. She hated storms, but she wasn't sure if her nerves were riled up because of the storm, or the fact that Auron was holding her hand.

Sensing Rikku's discomfort, Auron stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. "Look out the window. Even though it's slightly unnerving, the lighting is fascinating."

"More like terrifying," Rikku retorted. "Shouldn't the generator have kicked on by now?"

"Seems like it. I'll call the front desk."

"But the electricity's out," Rikku said. She then realized that phones ran on generators from the phone company, and that they were rarely out of service. "Never mind," she muttered, feeling rather stupid.

Auron chuckled softly and picked up the phone, which was located on an end table and the end of the couch. He pressed what he thought was eight, which would take him to the main office. "Yes, hello," Auron greeted after the fourth ring. "I was wondering if you have a generator."

"You are about the twentieth person to ask me that," an annoyed woman answered from the other end of the line. "And I'll tell the same thing I told them. Yes, we have one, but it is broken. You'll find candles and a small box of matches in the utility closet."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Uh huh," the woman answered as she hung up.

"Well," Auron began as he returned the phone to it's cradle, "the generator's broken. But," he added as Rikku groaned, "there are candles and matches in the utility closet. I'll go get them."

"Not by yourself. I'm coming with you."

"Rikku, I'm a grown man. I'm perfectly capable of going to get them by myself."

"Well I'm not perfectly capable of staying in here by myself."

Auron stood from the couch, unable to hide his smile. "Come on."

"Auron, are you smiling?" Rikku teased, sure that she had saw the corner of his mouth turn up.

"Of course not."

"I think you are."

"And how could you tell? It is almost pitch-" Auron last wored turned into a grunt as he stubbed his toe on the coffee table placed in front of the couch. "-black."

"Are you all right?" Rikku asked, hiding her laugh. She placed her hand on his large shoulder.

"Fine," Auron replied. "Let's find those blasted candles so we can see where we're going."

Making her way through the hall, Rikku, with Auron by her side, opened the door that was located at the end. "They should be around here somewhere," she muttered, moving items around. It was hard to find candles just by feel alone.

"I think I have the matches," Auron said, grabbing a box. A bright flash of lightning lit the area, revealing the bar of soap Auron held in his grasp.

"Or not," Rikku laughed. "Here, I have a package of candles."

"Now I have the matches," Auron said, taking a small box. "Now to make our way back into living room."

Rikku followed Auron back into the front room and placed the candles on the coffee table. She watched as Auron struck a match and lit two of the four candles.

"There," he said, blowing out the match.

"Let there be light," Rikku joked. Another bolt of lightning flashed, shortly followed by a loud crack of thunder boomed outside. "I wasn't talking to you," she muttered, facing the window. Turning her attentio back to Auron she asked, "Well, what do you want to do now?"

"Whatever you want to do," Auron replied.

_I want to finish what we started ealier,_ Rikku thought, watching the shadows dance across Auron's face. The shadows just made Auron all the more mysterious and attractive.

"Rikku?"

Auron's voice jerked her out of thougths. "I saw some cards in the closet," Rikku said quickly, for the lack of anything better to say.

"Would you like to play a few rounds?"

"Sure," Rikku replied. She stood from floor and walked back towards the hallway. "At least we can see now."

Auron nodded his head in agreement. Once he reached the closet, he grabbed the pack of cards and turned to face Rikku. "Lead the way."

The two began retracing their steps, but another bright flash of lightning caused Rikku to stop in her tracks.

Auron, who hadn't been paying attention, plowed into her from behind. "Sorry, Rikku," he said, bending down to pick up the box of cards he had dropped in their collusion. When he picked up the box, the top fell open and the cards scattered across the floor.

Rikku squatted down next to him. "I'm sorry." She began picking up the fallen cards. "If I didn't have such a stupid phobia-"

Auron silenced her with a raised hand. "Rikku, it is not a stupid phobia. A lot of people a frightned by lightning."

"Yeah, but you'd think I'd be over it by now."

"Fear is a hard thing to overcome," Auron reassured her.

"I know," Rikku sighed, picking up the last of the cards and placing them in the box. She straightened herself up. "But-" she was interrupted by another blazing flash of lightning. She sqeezed her eyes shut and bit her bottom lip. Feeling like a complete imbecile, Rikku was surprised when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her.

"Rikku, the lightning's outside. It can't hurt you in here."

"I know," Rikku whispered, draping her arms around his neck.

"I won't allow it to," Auron said softly, lifting her face up to his.

"Auron," Rikku started, but she was silenced as Auron pressed his lips gently against hers.

**0000**

Reply to my grand reviewers...

**Ignes Fatui**: Glad you like it!

**Shaunmitchell**: Yep, they'll be back...Probably in the next chapter. Glad you like it!

**Tony**: Yep. It's a fanfic. Lol...Well, I'm glad you think it's good and friggin' funny.

**Guan**: Decent, huh? I'll take that. Heh. Um...this is probably going to make me look stupid, but...what's a kinder? Hehe..I really have no clue...

**LadyInRed**: Well, I can't let you die, so there will be at least one more chapter. I'm not sure about a sequel though...

**Xmaster**: Glad you like! There's some more Aurikku for you!

**Ashito/Rikku**: Nope. I've changed my mind. There is now at least one more chapter.

**Ayad AlJihad**: Rikku's beter off with you, huh? Well, Auron's better off with. I just have to over-look the fact that he's dead, about twenty years older than me, and fake.Why do they make video games so darn appealing? Heh. Oh, I reviewed to your fic. It's good so far.

**Cloudude**: Of course. They always screw up something. They're men! Ha! Glad you like it!

**Gabi-hime:** Favorite, huh? Whoo! Hehe. I'm not sure about a sequel, but there is one more chapter.

**A/N**: Well, there will be at leat one more chapter. You all better be glad I like you! Heh. You know, I hated Aurikku's with a passion, and now I'm writing one...Odd huh? Well, not much else to say...Thank you for all the reviews! Chapter thirteen will be up soon!


	13. Lights Out

**A/N**: Well, here I am again. As last time, I'm not sure if this will be the last chapter until I finish writing it, so I'll let you know at the end. As always, thanks for the reviews! Over 80! -faints- Whoa! Thank you all so much! Well, I guess that's all I have to say. Here's chapter 13!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own FFX. Some guy with a last name that I can't pronounce does.

Chapter 13: Lights Out

**0000**

"I can't see a thing," Yuna grumbled as she opened the door to the room. She threw her purse to the floor, which was soaking wet from the rain outside.

"I know. I can't believe the generator's broken," Tidus complained.

Wakka hung his dripping wet jacket on the coat rack. "At least we're dry now, ya?"

"It's rather quiet in here. Where's Rikku and Auron?" Lulu wondered aloud, placing her jacket next to Wakka's.

Rikku, still wrapped in Aurons embrace, pulled back reluctantly. "Auron, everyone's back," she whispered.

"So it seems," he murmurred against her lips. Why did they have to return now?

"I hope they're aren't out in this weather," Lulu added from the living room.

"We should let them know we're all right," Rikku whispered, not moving from her spot. She was none to eager to leave.

"I know." Kissing her lightly once more, Auron loosened his hold on her and took her hand. "Let's go."

"Man, somebody turn on a light so we can see," Tidus said, stumbling around the living room.

"The electricity is out, Brudda," Wakka reminded him.

"I know that. I meant light a candle or something."

"Do we even have candles?" questioned Yuna, finding a chair and dropping down in it.

"Yeah, we do," Rikku said, entering the living room. Her sudden entrance caused Yuna to scream and Lulu to latch on to Wakka's arms, which resulted in their boyfriends bursting into laughter.

"Rikku! Don't do that!" Yuna cried, placing a hand over her pounding heart.

"Sorry, Yunie," Rikku giggeled. "Auron, what happened to the candles? We had some lit."

"I'm not sure," Auron replied, making his way over to the coffee table and relightning the candles. "I guess they went out."

"What were you guys doing to let the candles go out?" Tidus asked slyly.

"Nothing," Auron replied quickly. "We went to get a box of cards." He tossed the pack on the table, as if proving his point.

"Sure you did," Tidus teased, saying the words slowly.

"Did you bring us food?" Rikku asked, ignoring Tidus. She moved to the couch, taking Auron with her seeing as how she still held his hand.

Lulu and Yuna shared a knowing smirk. "Yes. Here," Lulu said, thrusting a wet paper bag towards Rikku.

"Oh goody," Rikku said, taking the bag. "I'm starving." She quickly opened the bag. "Spira Fried Chocobo? You brought us SFC? Is that you guys had?"

"No. We ate at Bevelle's Finest," Wakka announced, sitting in one of the two armchairs. "But you didn't come with us so you get SFC."

"Well you didn't wake us up," Rikku commented, taking out a bucket of chocobo, mashed potatoes, and french fries. Not that she minded. If they had, she wouldn't have been kissed by Auron. She felt her cheeks flush at the thought. Good thing it was pretty much dark.

"We tried," Tidus said. "But you two were out like a light."

Rikku smiled. "We were tired." Grabbing a piece of chocobo, Rikku added," Oh well. Thanks for the food."

"Not a problem," Wakke replied, pulling Lulu down to his lap. "So, how long have the lights been out?"

"About an hour, wouldn't you say?" Rikku replied, looking to Auron for back-up.

"Probably." Grabbing a leg, Auron took a bite out of it. "The weather channel said it could last all night."

"Great," Rikku groaned. She took a bite out of the breast she had picked up. "Uh," she said, spitting it back out in the napkin. "I hate dark meat. Do you want my breast, Auron?"

Coughing on his bite of chicken, Auron quickly regained his composure and lowered his head to his hand. "No, no. I'm fine."

He waited for the laughter that he was sure would come from Tidus and Wakka. He did live them after all.

Wakka and Tidus looked at each other and tried to fight back their laughter.

"What?" Rikku asked the silent room. She took some of the mashed potatoes. "What?" she repeated.

Wakka and Tidus couldn't hold in their laughter any longer.

"Wakka! Stop!" Lulu scolded. She was trying her best not to laugh at the bewildered look on Rikku's face, and her fiance wasn't helping.

"Tidus!" Yuna cried, causing the young blond to laugh harder.

"What is so funny?" Rikku demanded. She looked around the dimly lit room, trying to figure out the answer to the question she had just asked. "Oooh! You perverts!" she cried when realization struck her. "I was talking about the chocobo!"

"Rikku," Tidus began through his laughter, "I'm sure Auron would-"

"Shut up," Auron warned, resulting in Tidus laughing even harder than he was before.

Rikku turned a bright red. Trying to change the subject, she asked, "So, what did you guys do today?"

"We went to dinner, and we were getting ready to go walk through some shops when it started to rain," Lulu replied.

"So you didn't get to buy anything?"

"No. But we're all going back tomorrow."

"Good. I can't wait to spend my hard earned gil," Rikku laughed.

"Do we have anymore chocobo left?" Tidus questioned, over his fit of laughter.

Auron thrust the bucket in his direction. "We're the lights out in town?"

"Yes. I wish they would come back on," Yuna said. "I'm cold."

Tidus took the hint and wrapped his arm around Yuna's shoulder. "The storm's still going strong."

"I doubt it will let up anytime soon," Auron added.

For three more hours the gang talked about the storm and plans for the next day. After cleaning up the living room, they all decided to turn in.

"I can't believe the lights are still out," Lulu grumbled as she pulled her black satin nightgown on. Sitting on her bed, she readjusted the small candle so it would let off more light.

Yuna quickly changed into her pajama outfit that consisted of a pair of plaid pants and a whit tank top. "So, Rikku, did you and Auron have fun?"

"I guess," Rikku replied, twisting the tail of her oversized t-shirt. She had changed into her pajama's after getting out of the shower, she just wanted to talk.

"You guess?" Yuna and Lulu shared a look of amusement. "Don't you mean; I had a great time, thanks for leaving me here by myself?"

"You left us here alone on purpose!" Rikku cried.

"Sorta. You really wouldn't wake up, but then again, we didn't try very hard," Yuna grinned.

Rikku flopped down beside Yuna. "Well, we did enjoy each other's company." They'd left her here on purpose. There was no way she was going to tell them about herself and Auron. At least, not this very moment.

"That's it?" Lulu questioned. She had expected that they'd at least break ground on their feelings for each other.

"Yep," Rikku said, walking towards the door.

Yuna sighed. Her's and Lulu's plan had back fired.

"Oh, and we kissed," Rikku called over her shoulder. She heard squeals of delight and smiled to herself. They were so easy to mess with...

**0000**

Reply to my wonderful reviewers...

**LadyInRed**: Yep, another chapter! I still don't know about a sequel. I doubt it, but you never know with me. I'm as changeable as the weather!

**Cloudude**: Yep, it is. Sucks don't it? Ha! Glad ya like!

**Guan**: Oh..So that's a kinder..Sounds like Rikku to me! Heh. I'm glad ya like it!

**Shaunamitchell**: You don't really like Aurikku's? I didn't either...maybe you will someday. Who knows? At least you think mines okay! Hehe! Gald you enjoy it!

**Xmaster**: I wrote another chapter. I have no idea how many chapters this thing has left. At first there was only one, now there's two...I don't know how many are left! Well, glad you like it!

**Mandyfanforevr**: I don't think you have. I'm too lazy to look...But I'm glad you like it!

**Ignes Fatui**: Yep. yet another one! Glad you enjoy it!

**Aurikku Lover**: Go me! Hah! I take it that menas you like it! Yay!

**A/N**: Well, I know this one as short, but I'm tired and I'm to sleepy to think of anything else! And yes there will be more! I'm not going to say how many because I do not know. At least one. Ha! Well, leave me a review and let me know what you think of this chapter! I'll be back with fourteen soon! Thank you guys for all the reviews!


	14. Sight Seeing

**A/N**: Back again! Remember when I said I would end this two chapters ago? Well forget that! I have new ideas! Well, not really. I just don't feel like ending it yet. Heh..Well, thanks for the reviews! I'm going to try to add a little bit more Yuna/Tidus and Lulu/Wakka in this one. Of course there will Auro/Rikku as well. Anyways, here's fourteen!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Final Fantasy X. Some rich Japenese guy does.

Chapter 14: Shopping

**0000 **

"Get up!" Tidus called, running through the hotel room.

"No," Auron groaned. He pulled the cover over his head. It was to early to get up. He had always been an early riser, but not sleeping well for the past two nights could change that.

"Rise and shine," Yuna said in a sing-song voice, pulling the covers off the older man.

"Yunie," groaned Rikku. She had been laying on Auron's chest and now she felt a draft where she should have felt warmth. "It's cold. Give the covers back."

Yuna's response was pulling the blanket of the sleeping pair, folding it, and tossing it in one of the armchairs.

"Guess that's a no," Rikku mumbled, getting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"It's past eight. Get up," Wakka greeted, already dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a white T-shirt.

"You always were an early riser, Auron. What's the difference now?" Lulu questioned, waltzing into the room dressed in a long black skirt and light blue tank.

"Not sleeping well for two days," Auron replied, standing from his bed.

"Are we still shopping today?" Rikku asked.

"I guess," Lulu answered.

"Goody," the Al Bhed said happily. All traces of her earlier sleepiness were gone.

"How can you be so peppy?" Auron queried, directing his question at Rikku.

"I dunno."

"She's just glad that we left you two here alone last night," Tidus said, strolling into the living room sporting a pair of baggy beige shorts and a green shirt that said 'Zanakard Abes'.

Hearing this, Rikku turned slightly pink and gave her cousin an agitated look. Yuna couldn't keep anything from Tidus.

Auron smirked. _I know I am,_ he thought. "Well, I suppose I should be getting dressed." With that said, he walked went into the bedroom, grabbed some clothes, and then proceeded to the bathroom.

"So should we," Yuna announced, walking into the bedroom with Rikku trailing behind.

"Yuna, can you keep anything from Tidus?" Rikku questioned once she and her cousin were in the bedroom.

"No."

Rikku laughed at her reply. At least she was honest. "Does this look okay?" She held up a pair of sand blasted hip-huggers and a yellow spaghetti strap.

"Um hmm," Yuna answered, taking out a pair of blue jean shorts and a red shirt that had a picture of a cheery on it with the saying 'sweet'. "What about this?"

"Cute." Rikku quickly dressed. "Now all I have to do is fix my hair and brush my teeth."

"Are you ready?" Lulu came through the bedroom door with her purse in hand. "I want to get an early start."

"We just have to do our hair," Yuna replied. She went to stand in front of the full length mirror hanging by the dresser. "Now what should I do with it today?"

"I think I'll just do the usual," Rikku said, grabbing a comb, hair bands, and hair spray.

"I hate my hair," Lulu chimed in, moving to stand by the mirror as well. She ran her hands through it. She had already combed it, but she had planned on just wearing it down. Now she wasn't so sure. "I think I'll pull it up."

"Yeah, it's going to be hot today," Rikku said, quickly pulling back her hair and fastening it with a rubber band.

"What's taking so long? Hurry up!" Tidus said, banging on the door.

"Hang on! We're trying to fix our hair," Yuna responed, handing Rikku the hair spray. She heard loud groan from the other side of the door.

"They're fixing their hair," Tidus told the men, returning to front room.

"Great."

"We'll be here all day," Auron added. It had taken him less that five minutes to pull on his pair of black jean, throw on a red T-shirt, comb his hair, and brush his teeth. It would take them fiftteen minutes alone just to fix their hair.

"We can hear you!" Rikku yelled from the bedroom.

"Then hurry up!" Wakka hollered back.

"We're trying!"

"Women," all three men sighed in unison.

**0000**

"Can we please rest?" Tidus moaned, slumping onto a bench. It was a bright, sunny day in Bevelle and the storm last night had made the day very humid. He didn't understand how the girls were still going so strong.

"Ya. We've been shopping for hours," Wakka agreed, sitting down next to Tidus.

"Honestly," Lulu sighed, moving over to the side of the sidewalk and out of the way of other pedestrians.

"How can you keep going?" Auron asked, joining Wakka and Tidus on the bench. He was in pretty good shape- if he did say so himself- but he needed a quick rest as well.

"Oh, look at that cute little shop over there!" Rikku pointed to a small jewelry shop across the street, oblivious to the men's agony.

"Please, I need food," Tidus begged. It was well past noon, and he was starving.

"Well, why didn't you eat breakfast?" Yuna asked, shifting her purse strap on her shoulder. They knew they were going shopping today, why hadn't they come prepared?

"Because we didn't have time! You took to long fixing your hair," Tidus accused.

"Oh, we didn't take that long," Lulu replied with a wave of her hand.

"It took you a half an hour," Wakka said dryly.

"Well, we have to tease, and spray-"

"And primp and prune," Auron finished, earning a playful slap on the shoulder from Rikku.

"Anyways," Rikku began, "I'm not hungry."

"Neither am I. Wakka, are you?" Lulu asked, placing a hand on his broad shoulder.

"Naw. I just needed a quick rest."

"Well, I suppose I am rather hungry," Yuna chimed in.

"Then how about we spilt up? Yuna and Tidus can go find something to eat, and Wakka, Lulu, Rikku and myself can continue shopping," Auron suggested, noticing that Rikku was still eyeing the jewelry store.

"Actually, we passed some shops in that direction," Lulu pointed to where they'd came from, "that I'd like to look in. Perhaps Wakka and myself could go back in that direction?"

"All right then. Let's just all met back at this spot in two hours."

"Make it four hours. That way, we can regroup and then go out for dinner," Lulu suggested.

"Four hours it is, then," Auron said, ending the discussion.

"Sounds good," Wakka agreed. He stood and offered Lulu his hand. "Ready, Lu?"

Lulu smiled as she accepted Wakka'a offered hand. "See you all in a while," she called over her shoulder as she and Wakka made their way back down the busy sidewalk.

"Rikku, would you like to go see that shop across the street?"

Rikku smiled happily and nodded her. "Sure."

"Have fun!" Yuna called after her cousin.

"Hope you find something good to eat!" Rikku yelled from the other side of the street.

"Well, let's go find some food," Tidus said, wrapping his arm around Yuna's waist and leading her up the sidewalk.

After a few moments of walking in silence, Yuna spotted a coffee shop. "Tidus, we could get some coffee and muffins."

"We could..." Tidus said slowly. He was wasn't really a coffee person. He was about to suggest going for burgers instead, but the hopeful look on Yuna's face changed his mind. "We could," he repeated, matter-of-factly this time.

Yuna smiled and lead him inside the shop. She approached the counter and scanned the menu hanging above a middle-aged sales clerk.

"Hi. Can I get you anything today?" the clerk asked cheerfully.

"Yes. I will have a tall raspberry mocha and a slice of your banana walnut bread."

"And how about you, sir?"

"Uh, I think I'll have a carmel macchiato and a blueberry muffin."

"All right. Your total comes to 11.25," The woman said, accepting the money Tidus handed her. She gave him his change and said, "I'll fix those right up.

As the woman was busy preparing their drinks, Tidus leaned over to Yuna. "What's a carmal macchiato?"

Yuna giggeled and answered, "It's coffee with vanilla and caramel in it."

"Oh. Sounds good."

"It is," Yuna laughed. She looked at the man standing next to her affectionately. Sure, he was kind of goofy, but he was also sweet, funny, and not to bad on the eyes. Yuna wouldn't trade him for anything.

"Here you are," The clerk said, returning with their coffee's and muffins.

"Thank you." Tidus took their order. "Where do want to sit?"

"Let's go outside. I saw a bunch of tables out there."

Making their way outside, the couple spotted a vacant table and sat down. Yuna surveyed her surroundings. They sat under a large awning. She was grateful for the shade. It was really hot out today.

"So, having fun?" Tidus questioned, taking a bite of his muffin.

Yuna smiled and nodded her head. "Yes. It's a very nice day."

"Very hot day," Tidus replied.

"That too." Taking a sip of her coffee, Yuna asked, "Do you like your coffee?"

"Um hmm. Do you like yours."

"Yes. It's what I always get. Would you like to try it?"

Tidus nodded and took a swig of the beverage Yuna offered him. "Your's is better than mine," he joked, handing her back her drink.

"Well I could have told you that." Yuna nibbled her banana bread, enjoying the peace of the outdoors and her company. She glanced over at the blond man sitting across from her. She wondered -not for the first time- what her life would be like without his pressence it it. _I wouldn't even be here_ she thought. At that very moment she was sure that she fell even more in love with Tidus.

"What are you thinking about?" Tidus queried, downing the last of his coffee.

Yuna smiled at him over the rim of her coffee. "That I love you."

"I love you, too, Yuna," Tidus said softly, sealing his words with a kiss. "But is that really what you were thinking about?"

"Pretty much," Yuna laughed.

Tidus laughed with her and the two fell into a comfortable silence. Tidus finished off his muffin and reached for Yuna's hand. "You ready?"

"I guess so," she replied, grabbing their trash and tossing it in a trash can. "Do you want to a little shopping? We still have three hours before we have to meet the gang."

"Sure." Tidus intertwined his finger's with Yuna's and lead her to the sidewalk. "Where to first?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Wherever you want to," Tidus answered, not really caring as long as he was with Yuna.

"Clothing boutiques, here we come."

**0000**

"Oh, this is pretty," Lulu said, holding up and old clock. She and Wakka were browsing in a store filled with old antiques.

"Ya, it is." Wakka ran his thumb over the small device. "Nice color."

"And detail." Lulu admired the finely crafted clock. A small, hand-made leaf design wrapped it's edges and the mahogany stain gleamed. "Wouldn't this look nice sitting on the mantel in the living room?"

"Suppose so," Wakka replied, picturing the large house he and Lulu had decided to buy. The large Besaidian could just picture himelf and Lulu in that house. Little feet scurrying across the floor...The mere thought of Lulu having his children caused him to smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Lulu asked playfully, tucking the clock under her arm.

"Oh, you know, nothing really."

"If you say so," Lulu said, browsing around some more shelfs.

"So, how much is this thing, anyways?" Wakka questioned, grabbing the clock. He tossed it from one hand to the other.

"Ten gil," Lulu replied, making a grab for the clock.

"That's pretty cheap, ya?" Wakka said, holding the clock above his head.

"Yes, it is. Now give me the clock, Wakka."

"Ah, come on, Lu. You can grab it."

Lulu arched her eyebrows and stuck out her hand. "Give me the clock." She glanced around the store and saw the owner, or so she assumed, eyeing them suspiciously. "Wakka, people are looking," she added in a quieter tone.

"So? Let 'em," Wakka replied, dropping the clock in her hand.

Lulu sighed and said, "I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

"You're gonna marry me."

"Heaven help me," Lulu sighed again, walking towards the check-out.

After paying for the clock, Lulu made her way out of the old store and onto the busy sidewalk. Spotting a large sidewalk sale, she said, "Let's go look over there." Leading the way, Lulu stopped once she reached a rack of clothes that was marked 50

off.

"Look's like were running into a lot off deals today, ya?"

"Seem's like it." Scanning the rack, Lulu found a black shirt with a slightly dipped neckline. "Does this look all right?"

Wakka nodded his head. Picking up a dark blue, knee lenght skirt with a ruffle along the bottom, he said, "This is pretty."

"Look's like I've found me an outfit," Lulu annouced, drapping the items over her arm.

"Hey, look at this," Wakka said, moving over to another rack.

Lulu followed after him with her gaze. Her thoughts drifted from shopping to her fiancé. Calling him her fiancé still felt a little strange. For so many years he had been only a friend to her, and now here she was marrying him. Not that she didn't want to. She loved him dearly, but she always wondered why it had taken her so long to realize that simple fact. What baffeled her even more was the thought: why did Wakka wait on her? He had had other girls who would have happily married him, but he had waited for her...

"Lu, do you like this?" Wakka questioned, holding up a pair of capris.

Instead of answering his question, Lulu asked her own. "Wakka, why did you wait for me?" She wasn't really sure why she the question was troubling her so, but it was.

"What?" Wakka replied, confusion evident on his face.

"Why did you wait on me? You could have married any other woman; why wait for me?"

"Because I love you," Wakka answered, wondering what had brought on this question.

"Is that it?"

"Isn't that a good reason?" Wakka asked, abandoning his search for clothes to stand by his fiancée's side.

Lulu sighed, feeling rather flustered because she couldn't express herself clearly. "Never mind." She busied herself by looking for more clothes.

"Lulu, what are you talking about?"

"I mean, why didn't you just give up on me? Even I would have given up on me."

"Why?" Wakka queried, placing his large hand on her small shoulder.

"Because I was cruel," Lulu replied, obviously frustrated.

"So? That's just you."

"Thanks, Wakka."

"That's not what I mean," Wakka sighed. "Ya, you could be pretty hateful at times, but I learned that was your defense mechanism."

"Defense mechanism?" Lulu asked, eyebrows raised. She knew he was speaking the truth, but it seemed odd to have Wakka tell her about it.

Wakka exhaled loudly. "Lu, I love you. I waited for you because I didn't want to marry anyone else. I want you to be my wife. It's as simple as that."

Lulu looked up at her future husband. Her huband... Why was she worrying about why he had waited? What mattered was that he had. "I'm glad you did," she said softly, wrapping her arms around him.

**0000**

"Oh! Aren't these pretty!" Rikku exclaimed, picking up a thin, silver bracelet with small green emeralds embedded on it and matching earrings.

"Yes they are," Auron replied, finding that he was actually enjoying being in a jewelry store. He quickly decided that it must be his company.

Rikku checked the price tag and swiftly sat the pretty trio down. "Sixty gil," she sighed.

"Cheap are we?"

"Oh, please. This from the man who forced us to sleep in the cheapest motels we could find during the pilgrimage."

"Those were the only places available. Would you have rathered slept on the ground?"

"In some cases..."

Auron sighed and shook his head. Picking up the bracelet and earring set Rikku had liked he said, "You know, these would match your eyes."

Rikku smiled. "I know, but I'm cheap."

"But I'm not," Auron replied, pulling out his wallet. "Well, according to some people I am," he added playfully.

"Auron, what are you doing?" Rikku questioned, watching as he pulled out a few bills.

"I'm buying these."

"Why?"

"Because you like them," Auron answered, walking to the check-out counter.

"You mean, you're buying them for me?" Rikku asked, shock evident on her face.

"I'm certainly not buying them for myself," chuckled Auron. He paid for the items and walked out of the store. Upon reaching the sidewalk, he reached into the bag and handed Rikku the box.

"Thank you," Rikku said softly, taking the box Auron offered. She slipped on the bracelet and earrings. "They're so pretty."

"Beautiful, I'd say."

"That works, too."

"I wasn't talking about the jewelry."

Rikku smiled self-consciously. She was very aware of Auron's gaze, and she was sure she was blushing. "Can we go in that store?" she asked, pointing to a store a couple of buildings down. She needed some distraction to calm her nerves, and shopping for clothes was just the thing.

"If you wish," Auron answered.

"Hello. May I help you find anything today?" an older woman asked as the couple entered the store.

"No thanks. We're just browsing," Rikku replied cheerfully.

"All right. If you need anything just let me know," the woman said kindly, disappearing into the back.

"Will do," Rikku called after her.

"Rikku, I'm going to go look around over there," Auron said, pointing to men's clothing section. "If you need me, you'll know where to find me."

"Okay. You know where I'll be," Rikku replied, walking over to a display of shirts. She busied herself by searching through the stacks, trying to find something that interested her.

"May I help you?" a crude voice asked, interrupting Rikku's searching.

Rikku turned to find a young woman, not to much older than herself, standing before her. "No thanks. I'm just looking."

"I see. Well, if you need something let me know," the emplyee replied, walking a few feet away and busying herself with folding another disply of shirts.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable under the watchful eye of the young woman, Rikku moved to another display. Looking up a few moments later, Rikku found the ever watchful gaze of the empolyee still on her. "Excuse me, but is there a problem?"

"No. Not at all," the woman replied curtly.

"Uh-huh," Rikku said, deciding to leave the store. She was on her way to get Auron when she heard something that sounded a lot like 'Al Bhed heathen'. Stopping abruptly, she turned to face the woman that she was sure had uttered those words. "S'cuse me?"

"Yes?"

"Did you say something?"

"No, I did not."

"I'm sure I heard you say something," Rikku said, as nicely as she could.

"No, I didn't say a thing."

"Look, if you can say it behind my back, you can surely say it to my face," Rikku snapped, her patience dwindling quickly.

"I told Betty we shouldn't allow Al Bheds in here," the emplyee sighed.

"And what's that supposed to mean," Rikku demanded, checking the woman's name tag.

"I mean that your kind are nothing but heathens."

"Listen here, Barb," Rikku snapped, seething with anger. "You-"

"Rikku! What is going on?" Auron queried, walking briskly over to the young woman.

When Auron approached the fueding pair, Barb immediately changed her tune. "May I help you, sir?" she asked nicely.

"You could. What is going on?" Auron questioned, glancing between the two women.

"Well-"

"I was just coming to find you when Little-Miss-Thing over here decides I shouldn't be allowed in this store because I'm Al Bhed," Rikku interrupted, her angry stare never leaving Barb.

Barb rolled her eyes. "That is not what happened-"

"Oh, yes it is," Rikku began, wanting nothing more than to pummel the woman standing in front of her. She would have, too, if Auron hadn't intervened.

"Rikku, come. People like these are not worth our time." Auron took Rikku by the arm and steered her towards the exit.

"Wait just a minute!" Barb shouted. "Where do you get off-"

Auron turned around and cut the woman off. "You should be very glad that I am not going to go straight to your surpervisor and tell them what kind of a stunt you have just pulled. Do you know what would happen if I did?" When Barb remained silent, he continued, "You would be fired. Which is exactly what you deserve." With that being said, he grabbed Rikku and left the store.

The pair walked back to the meeting spot in silence. Each person thinking about different things. Rikku's thoughts were focused on Barb and the remarks she had made, while Auron's were centered around his and Rikku's budding relationship.

"Rikku-"

"Auron-" the two started at the same time.

"Go ahead," Auron said, sitting down on the bench.

"I was just going to say, thanks for saying what you said." The young woman sat down next to the older man.

"Think nothing of it."

"And, I'm sorry for loosing my temper. People like that just make me so upset."

Auron put a comforting arm around Rikku's shoulder. "I understand. But, sadly, there are people like that everywhere we go."

"I know," Rikku sighed. "What were you going to say?"

"Just that I'm sorry about what happened."

"It wasn't you fault," Rikku replied, leaning on his shoulder.

"Rikku," Auron said after a brief silence, "we need to talk."

At those words, Rikku immediately became nervous. Those words were rarely good. "Okay."

"About our-"

"Hey guys!" Tidus called. He and Yuna joined the pair sitting on the bench.

"There they are," Lulu said, walking over to her friends. "We got turned around, or we would have been here sooner."

"Hi guys. Have fun?" Rikku asked, rather glad for the interruption.

"Yes. But now I'm famished. How about dinner?" Lulu suggested.

Everyone agreed, so they began making their way towards a restaurant. Yuna and Tidus were dicussing nothing in particular, while Lulu and Wakka talked about wedding details. Rikku's thoughts were centered around what Auron had been planning to say, while Auron's consisted of how to say what he was planning to say.

Once they reached the restaurant, Rikku and Auron forgot about their earlier thougths and merely enjoyed everyone's company.

**0000**

Replys to my fantastic reviewers...

**LadyInRed**: Whoo! You loved it! Hehe...I don't know how I came up with SFC...it just kinda poped in my head. Heh.

**Mandyfanforevr**: I know it wasn't really an nding place, but I was so tired! I was like, uh, can't type anymore. Ha! I kinda focused on the other couples, but I think Auron and Rikku still got most of the attention.

**Cloudude**: Yep! Lol!

**Ignes Fatui**: SFC does sound appetizing, doesn't it? Hehe. Glad you enjoy it! Yep, there's more to come!

**Shaunamitchell**: It took me awhile to come around to Aurikku. At first I was like, ewwww. And I still think it's kinda ewwww, but I like it. That's why I had to change the ages. A 15 year old and a 30 year old is like major EWWW. Lol. Well, anyways, I'm glad you like it!

**Guan**: Glad ya liked!

**Xmaster**: Glad you like it! Yep, more Aurikku. Heh.

**Aurikku Lover**: What's a chocobo dance? Teach me! Teach me! Ha! Glad you like it!

**Tidus101**: Well, I'm glad you like it!

**A/N**: Well, there's chapter fourteen! Wow. Who woulda guesses it would make it this far? I sure didn't! Thanks for all the reviews! It because of you guys that my fic is still going! There will be more chapters, so keep them reviews flowing! I told you I'm as chageable as the weather. Ha! Chapter fifteen should be up soon!


	15. Out On The Town

**A/N**: Back with chapter fifteen. That's a lotta chapters! For me, at least. Well, thanks for the reviews! Glad ya all enjoy it! Here's the next chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own FFX. How many times have I said this? Fifteen and counting...

Chapter 15: Out On The Town

**0000**

"That was pretty good food," Wakka said, entering the hotel room and flopping down on a chair.

"Yeah, I'm stuffed," Tidus agreed.

Sighing contently, Rikku sat down on the couch. "I don't want to hear about food. I ate enough."

Yuna laughed and changed the subject. "So, what did you guys buy today?"

"I bought a clock, and an outfit," Lulu said, sitting her bags on the floor. "What did you get?"

"A couple of outfits," Yuna replied, tossing her bags on the floor as well. "What about you Rikku?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? We were shopping for four hours and you didn't buy anything?"

"Well, I was going to buy some jewelry, but I'm cheap," Rikku replied, smiling slyly at Auron.

Auron raised his eyebrows. "You're finally admitting it."

"Shut up," teased Rikku.

"So," Tidus began, interrupting Auron's and Rikku's playful squabble, "what do you all wanna do now?"

"Do? We just got back to the hotel, ya?"

"I know. But this is our vacation," Tidus said, jumping out of his chair. "Let's go out on the town!" he added, throwing his arms in the air dramatically.

"And where do you suggest we go?" Yuna questioned, laughing at her boyfriend's antics.

"Well, I saw this club down the street..."

"Oh, I saw that, too. Looks like fun," Wakka agreed, standing to his feet.

Lulu shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't really a night club person, but if Wakka wanted to go, she might as well go as well. "I guess I'll go as well."

"Me, too," Yuna chimed in. The clubs weren't her favorite places either, but, hey, you only live once.

"I am not dressed to go to a club," Rikku began, "I'll just go change-"

"No!" Tidus cried. "If you change, it'll be closed before we get there."

"Oh, Tidus. It probably closes at like four in the morning," Yuna told him. "And it's only eight."

"Point made."

Rikku glared at the blond man. "Fine. I'll go looking like this."

"Good." Tidus quickly went to the door before anyone else got a notion to change. "Now, let's go have some fun!'

"I think you look just fine the way you are," Auron whispered to Rikku as they all made their way to the Navigator.

"Thanks," Rikku replied with a smile. She was sure she'd have a good time tonight.

**0000**

"This is fun!' Rikku yelled over the loud roar of music. Her intution had been right. She was having a blast.

"I guess," her cousin replied, looking around the large floor full of people. There was barely any room to move. How was this fun?

"Huh?"

"I said, I guess!" Yuna shouted. Yeah, having to scream at the top of your lungs was real enjoyable.

"Isn't this fun?" Lulu said joining the two women. She looked around and added, "Why are you standing in the corner?"

" 'Cause Yuna doesn't wanna have fun."

"I do so! I'm having a great time," lied Yuna.

"I didn't think it would this...invigorating!" Lulu said happily. "Get out there and dance."

"I don't see you dancing," Yuna muttered. She just wanted to have a little piece and quite, and it was obvious that she wasn't going to find it in the loud club.

"Lu! Whatcha ya doing way over here?" Wakka queried, making his way to he group of women. "You just left me."

"Sorry, Sweetie. I just needed a quick breather. I'm ready if you're ready." The mage wrapped her arm around Wakka's.

"Oh, Yuna, Tidus is looking for you. Go and dance with him, ya? And Rikku, go see if you can get Auron to dance."

"Will do," Rikku replied happily.

"See you guys later," Lulu called over her shoulder.

Rikku watched as her friends made their way to the dance floor. "See, Yunie? Even Lulu's having a good time."

"So am I."

Rikku sighed and rolled her eyes. "No you're not. Now what's the matter?"

"I just don't like places like these," Yuna replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "There are to loud and there are to many people."

Rikku nodded her head. There were a lot of people here. And it was pretty loud. But she was sure that if Yuna would just loosen up that she'd have a great time. Luckily, a solution to Yuna's problem came into view. "Hey! It's Tidus!'

"Oh, great. He found me," Yuna groaned. Now she'd have to dance.

"Hey, Rikku," Tidus greeted as he approached the two women. "What are you two doing way over here by yourselves?"

"Just talking," Rikku replied.

"Over this loud music?" Tidus laughed.

"But now that you're here, Yuna's gonna dance with you." Rikku turned to her cousin. "Aren't you, Yunie?"

Yuna glared at her cousin. "I guess I am."

"Great. Come on," Tidus said, grabbing Yuna and practically pulling her to the dance floor.

_Yuna is going to kill me later..._Rikku thought. She watched the young ex-summoner out on the dance floor. She looked highly uncomfortable. _Better get outta here before she gets away from Tidus again._ Pushing her way through the crowed room, Rikku finally found one of her companions. "Hey, Auron," she said breathlessly, dropping into the booth he was sitting in. "Whatcha ya doing?"

"Watching him," Auron replied. He nodded his head in the direction of the dance floor.

Rikku followed his gaze and found a man doing something that looked like a cross between the Funky Chicken and a seizure. She immediately began laughing.

"Amusing, isn't he?"

"Very." Over her fit of laughter, Rikku jumped up from the booth and grabbed Auron's hand. "Let's dance."

"Oh, no. I cannot dance."

"Oh, yes, you can," Rikku said, pulling him out of the booth.

"No, really, I'd rather not," Auron protested as he was drug across the highly populated room.

"C'mon, Auron. I know you can dance," Rikku stated, beginning to sway with the fast-paced music that filled the club.

Sure, he could dance, but what people were doing in here was _not _what he classified as dancing. "Rikku..."

"Just loosen up. Besides, it not really dancing. Just wave your arms, move your hips, and jump around once in a while," Rikku encouraged, demonstrating what she had just said.

Auron chuckled at the display. "Rikku, I'd really rather not-" he was interrupted as Rikku was shoved into him.

"Uh!" Rikku grunted. She whirled around to see who had pushed her to find a couple who was doing more making out than dancing. Actually, there weren't dancing at all.

"They are not waving their arms nor jumping around," Auron observed. "Uhg." He turned his head as the man licked the womans face.

"Eww. Gross. Get a room!" Rikku shouted, earning a glare from the kissing couple. "And watch where you're going! This is a dance floor you know. Not a-"

"I'm think I'll go outside. Would you like to join me?" Auron asked, interrupting Rikku's ranting. He did not feel like getting into a fight, and the man Rikku was yelling at did not look to happy.

"What?" Rikku questioned, turning her attention back to Auron as a particularly loud song came on.

"I'm going to go outside! Would you like to join me?" Auron repeated, louder this time.

"What?" Rikku asked again, still unable to hear.

Sighing, Auron grabbed her hand. No use in straining his vocal cords. "I asked if you would like to join me outside," Auron said once they were outside of the nightclub.

"Oh. Of course." Rikku looked around with mock confusion. "Why look. We're already here."

"How convenient," Auron smirked. It amamzed him how Rikku could make him laugh in almost any situation. Of course, he rarely did laugh, but still, the fact was that she could make him.

"You know, I was in the middle of yelling at someone," Rikku said, folding her arms across her chest. "Couldn't we have waited until I was through?"

"That is one of the reasons I came outside. I don't feel like hitting anyone today."

"Well, it was probably for the best. I'm not sure you could've taken him," Rikku teased.

"What? Humph. I could have wiped the floor with him," Auron replied with mock arrogance.

Rikku smiled. She loved the moments of playful banter she shared with Auron. "Well Macho Man, what do you wanna do now?"

"How about a walk?" Auron suggested, offering his arm.

Rikku nodded her head and linked her arm through his. The two walked around the block, talking about whatever popped into mind. Once they circled back around to the entrance of the club, Auron stopped.

"We should head back inside," Rikku annouced. "They're probably wondering where we went."

"Actually Rikku, I'd like to talk to you about something."

Great. Rikku had thought that she had avoided that subject, at least for today. She quickly swallowed her nerves and turned to face Auron. "Okay. What about?"

"Us."

Oh goody. She wasn't even sure there was an 'us'. Well, she had supposed there was one, seeing as how he had kissed her and bought her the jewelry...But the jewelry could have been a friendly gesture. Couldn't have it? But what about the kiss? That could have been...

"We've not really discussed that subject yet, but I think we should," Auron continued. "I care about you, Rikku. And I have for some time now; I've just never found an appropriate opportunity to discuss it with you. But I believe that now is a good time. Am I right?"

_Oh no...I've not been paying attention. Now what?_ Only hearing bits and pieces of what Auron had said, Rikku nodded her head dumbly.

"Good. I'd like to take our relationship to the next level." Auron picked both of her hands up and placed them in his. "Beyond friendship."

Rikku stared up at him nervously. "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" she asked slowly.

"Yes."

How long had she been waiting for this? Was this even real, or was she imagining it? _Oh my Yevon, Auron just asked me to be his girlfriend..._

"Rikku?" Auron asked after a brief pause.

"Yes." She broke into a broad grin. "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

Auron heaved a sigh of relief and pulled her to him. "I thought you were going to say no for a moment."

"Sorry," Rikku laughed. "I just sorta got caught up in the moment." She wrapped her arms around his neck as his lips brushed against hers.

"Rikku," Auron said, pulling away, "turn around."

"What? Why?" Rikku asked, doing as she was told. Her eyes widened at what she saw. "Is that-"

"I believe so."

A few yards away were Kiki, Lily, and Amy, walking down the street and laughing amongst themselves.

"Let's get back inside before they see us," Rikku said quickly, pulling Auron towards the entrance to the club.

"Tickets, please," a large man requested. He stood by the door, hand out strechted.

"Here." Rikku handed the man here ticket.

"Thank you, miss. Go right in."

"Uh-oh," Auron said, digging through his pockets.

"Uh-oh? Why uh-oh?" Rikku demanded, turning to see threesome progressing closer.

"I can't find my ticket. I think I left laying on the booth."

"You can buy another one," the large man said.

"I already bought one, why would I buy another?"

"Because you can't get in without one," the man replied.

"But you saw me come out of the building!" Auon cried, growing frustrated.

"I'm sorry, sir. I can't allow you to enter the building without seeing a ticket."

Great," Auron sighed.

"Quick! Turn around!" Rikku whispered forcefully.

"What?"

"Just do it!" Rikku ordered, grabbing Auron's shoulder and turning him so that his back faced the direction Kiki, Lily, and Amy were coming from.

"What are you doing?" Auron whispered. "They're going to walk right past us!"

"No, they're right behind us, so be quiet!"

Lily, who was purchasing her ticket, couldn't help but notice how familiar those backs that were turned to her looked. But before she could investigate, she was whisked into the club by her friends.

"That was close," Rikku breathed.

"Too close."

"I'll run in and get everybody. Stay here." Rikku went inside and practically ran through the place. She saw Lily and the others on more that one occation and had to change her course of direction. She was about ready to scream out 'Cousin!' and hope Yuna heard her when she finally found her cousin.

"Rikku! Where have you been?" Yuna inquired. "You were right! This place is fun!"

"Glad your having fun, Yunie, but we have a problem," Rikku said breathlessly.

"What? What's the matter? Where's Auron? Is he hurt?" Yuna asked a thousand questions at once.

"Auron's fine. He's outside."

"Why?"

"He lost his ticket," Rikku answered. "Now-"

"How'd he loose his ticket? What were you guys doing outside?"

"He left it on the booth. Now would you-"

"Why are you out of breath? Did he kiss you?" Yuna asked excitedly.

"Yes! He asked me out! Now would you please listen to me!" Rikku cried, highly annoyed. "Kiki, Lily, and Amy are here!'

"Here! Well why didn't you say so!"

Rikku sighed heavily. "There are in this club, so we need to-"

"I hope you know CPR, because you take my breath away!" a voice interrupted.

Rikku turned to stare at a tall, gangly man. How many more times was she going to be interrupted... "Anyways, we need to-"

The man wedged himself between Yuna and Rikku. "So, do you wanna dance."

"No thanks," Rikku said, side-stepping the man. "Now where was I?"

"C'mon. I don't bite. Unless you want me to," the man persisted.

"Look," Rikku started. She was sick of this man. She opened her mouth to let him have a few choiced words when Wakka and Lulu approached them.

"Well, hello," the tall man greeted, turning to Lulu.

"Who's this?" Lulu asked, looking at the man with disgust.

"Whoever you want me to be, baby," the man replied, his eye's never leaving Lulu's chest.

"Hey, buddy," Wakka greeted, stepping in front of Lulu. "Back off."

The man gave a nervous chuckle as he took in Wakka'a large form. He was tall, but the red-haired man had muscle where he nothing. "Ah, ha ha, I think I hear someon calling me." With that said, he took off.

"Good, you're here," Rikku said. She grabbed Yuna's and Lulu's hand and lead them to the exit. "We've gotta go."

"Where are we going, ya?" Wakka asked, walking briskly towards the exit with the women.

"I'll explain later," Rikku said. "Just keep moving."

**0000**

"How did they make it here to Bevelle?" Yuna wondered aloud. The three woman were once again in the bedroom, preparing for a good nights sleep.

"I have no idea," Rikku replied, changing into her pajama's.

"Better yet, what are the odds of them ending up at the same club as us?"

"Well, Bevelle is a large city. I'm sure we will not see them anymore," Lulu said, brushing out her hair.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Rikku agreed, taking of her newly aquired bracelet and earring set and laying them on the dresser.

"Hey, I though you said you didn't buy anything," Yuna noted, picking up the small bracelet.

"I didn't."

"Then where did that come from?" Lulu questioned. Realization then dawned on her face. "Auron," she stated simply.

"Aww. How cute," Yuna said playfully.

Rikku rolled her eyes and headed for the door. She could hear 'how cute's' and 'about time's' coming from the bedroom, but she didn't really care. All she wanted to do was sleep.

**0000**

Replies to my lovely reviewers...

**LadyInRed**: Ha! Auron wouldn't use the five-finger-discount. Lol!

**Cloudude**: Yep. Hehe.

**Mandyfanforevr**: Oh. Lol. I tried to take your advice and tried to focus on the other couples. Heh.

**Guan**: Thanks!

**Aurkku Lover**: Ah...So that's the chocobo dance. Ha!

**Shaunamitchell**: Hey, sounding like me is good! Hehe!

**Ignes Fatui**: Thanks!

**Xmaster**: More Aurikku!

**Dragon**: Gee...That's nice. Bumbling I might be, but fool I am not. At least, in my opion I'm not...

**Essenc of Light**: Love it? Whoo!

**A/N**: Well, I know it was kinda short, but I had to put somrthing up! Thanks for the reviews you guys! Keep 'em coming! Sixteen should be up soon!


	16. Diner

A/N: Hey all! It's been awhile...I'm sorry! I've been busy! As always, thanks for the reviews! On with the chapter!

Disclaimer: Do not own anything...

Chapter 16: Diner

**0000**

"So, where to now?" Rikku asked. The group was once again walking the busy streets of Bevelle. ONly instead of shopping, they had been sight seeing.

"How about getting some food?" Tidus suggested.

"Sounds good to me. I'm getting hungry."

"You're always hungry, Wakka," Lulu sighed.

Yuna spotted a nice looking diner on the corner and pointed it out to the group. "We could go get some lunch in there."

"Alrighty," Tidus agreed, leading the way to the eatery.

Once they were inside they diner, the gang picked out a large table over by a window. They all sat down and picked up their menus. Within seconds, a waitres was standing by the table.

"Hi. I'm Mindy, and I'll be your server today. Can get you folks anything to drink?" the young server asked cheerfully. She jotted down their drink orders and added, "Do you know what you want, or do you need a few more minutes to look over the menu?"

"A few more minutes, please," Yuna replied for the group.

"All right. I'l be back in a few minutes, " Mindy said happily, walking over to another table.

"They've got good stuff," Rikku announced, breaking the silence that had settled over the group.

"Yes," Lulu agreed, folding the menu. "I think I'll just have a grilled chocobo salad."

"That sounds good. I think I'll have that as well," Yuna decided.

"I'm gonna have a chocobo burger with fries," Wakka declared. He couldn't fathom just eating a salad. How would that fill anyone up?

"I think I will, too." Tidus folded his menu and asked, "What about you two?"

Auron and Rikku skimmed over the menus and also decided on the chocobo burger with fries. As everybody was stacking their menus, Mindy returned to the table.

"Here you are," she said, sitting down their drinks. "Do you all know what you want?" She wrote down each order and shoved her pen behind her ear. "Okay. I'll have that right out," she told the group, turning towards the kitchen.

"So, what do you think of the hotel room?" Yuna asked, attempting to strike up a conversation.

"It's nice," Rikku replied. "It'd be even better if it had another bedroom, though."

"Yes," Auron agreed. "A couch is not the best bed in the world."

"Especially when people take up the whole thing," Rikku added. She had been sleeping on the opposite end because the hotel matience thought they were housing turkeys instead of people. It would get _hot _in there, and touching people when you were already dying off heat didn't help. And in having to sleep on the opposite end of the couch, she had found out very quickly that Auron was a bed hog.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you hog the bed," Rikku answered, waving her straw at him accusingly.

"Is that why you kick me?"

"I kick you? I didn't know I kicked you."

"And you'll talk once in a while."

"I do?" Rikku asked, mortified. What else did she do while she slept? "I don't snore, do I?"

Auron chuckled. "No. And you very seldom talk." He hadn't meant to embarrass Rikku, he just figured that if they were going to talk about bad sleeping habits, he'd share some as well.

"Well, I'm sorry that I kick you," Rikku said, taking a drink of her cold pop. Maybe that would help cool down her cheeks, which she was sure had to be red.

"And I'm sorry I take up the couch," Auron replied, taking her hand lightly in his. The whole group already knew about his and Rikku's relationship anyways. There was no use in trying to hide it.

"The food's here," Tidus announced, rather disappointed to have the conversation end. He found it amusing.

"We've not seen Lily, Kiki, or Amy lately," Lulu said, changing the subject.

"Thankfully," sighed Rikku. "If I never see them again it'll be too soon."

Yuna laughed and agreed wholeheartedly. Then her face blanched. "Look who just walked in."

"Great," Rikku moaned. "Never came early."

"I know Yevon isn't real, but if he was, I'd swear he was punishing us," Lulu declared.

Lily, Kiki, and Amy came strolling into the diner and took a seat by the door.

"They say by the exit," Wakka whispered. "How are we gonna get out now?"

"I dunno. Maybe we could sneak out through the kitchen," Tidus whispered back.

"Let's just eat our food like nothing is out of the ordinary," Auron suggested, also in a whisper.

"Stop whispering," Lulu scolded. "Let's just eat quickly and leave while their ordering their food."

The gang quickly scarfed down their food, earning a couple of disgusted glances from other dining patrons.

"Okay, now let's just wait until they order thier food," Tidus said.

"What are they doing?" Wakka questioned, referring to the odd women a few tables over.

"I think they're coming over here," Lulu answered, lowering her head. She tried to remember the vanishing spell she had been taught years ago, but she remembered it too late. The three woman were already upon them.

"It is you guys!" Kiki greeted happily. "I thought it was!"

"Uh..hi," Tidus replied quickly, looking around for a quick exit. He spotted one not three feet from them. Why hadn't they seen that before? "Um, we're done eating, and we really need to get going. It was nice seeing you again." He swiftly stood from his chair.

"Hey, we just wanted to let you know there are no hard feelings for leaving us that motel in Guadosalam," Kiki said, stopping Tidus with an outstretched hand on his shoulder.

"Really?" Tidus asked, shocked.

"Yes. I mean, Fifi probably gave you all quite a scare. I mean she isn't a normal pet," Amy replied. After seeing the hesitant looks on the group's faces, she added, "Try finding a hotel that will accept her."

Tidus gave a nervous chuckle. "Yeah...We're really sorry about leaving you like that, but if you'll excuse us..."

"All right. But before you go, how about dinner tonight?" Kiki invited.

"Huh?" the whole group echoed.

"Dinner. You know, to show that there are no hard feelings between us."

"We still owe you for the ride to Guadosalam," Amy added. Sure they had also left them there, but that was in the past. This was the present.

"Uh-"

"I guess that would be all right," Yuna replied, stepping into the conversation. She couldn't let Tidus be the only who talked.

"Great! We'll meet you here tonight right here at this diner. Is seven o'clock all right?"

"Yes. Seven is fine."

"Make sure you all come," Lily said, her gaze lingering on Auron. It was the first words she had said, and Rikku felt like using one of her grenades.

"What is wrong with the two of you?" Rikku demanded once the group was back outside and away from the diner.

"I panicked! What was I suppose to do? No one else was saying anything!" Tidus defended himself.

"It's just dinner, Rikku. Then we'll never have to see them again," Yuna said, coming to Tidus' aid.

"Yuna's right. It's just a couple of hours, ya?"

"A couple of hours will feel like an eternity," Lulu sighed. "I told you not to pick them up."

"We cannot change the past. As much as I do not want to go to this dinner, it seems as though we have no choice. And as Yuna said, it is only dinner," Auron told the group.

"If we make it through dinner," muttered Rikku.

**0000**

Replies to my reviewers...

**LadyInRed**: Heh! Yep, mushiness. And yes, the weirdo's followed them. Well, I don't know if we can call it that, since they were on their way to Bevelle as well, but they are there.

**Ignes Fatui**: It wasn't really fast, but it was an up-date!

Shaunamitchell: Acting like me is great! Okay...maybe not _great_ but it's not bad. Hehe. I'm not sure what I'll do to your 'favorite' people...still thinking.

**Xmaster**: You can jump though the computer? Freaky... I'm not gonna have anything happen between Auron and Lily. At least, I don;t think so.

**Guan**: Didn't he, though?

**Mandyfanforevr**: I probably will! Wacko's...why didn't I ever call them that? Ha!

**Soul**: Well, I do put a little bit about the other couples in my chapters. And it plainly says 'AuronRikku' in my pairings.

**A/N**: Chapter sixteen! I know it was short, but I'm tired. (Even though it's only nine) I have some new ideas, so hopefully the next chapter will be up quicker that this one. Don't forget to review! Thanks to everyone who has! Next chapter should be up soon!


	17. Dinner

**A/N**: Back with chapter 17! Good Lord, when will this thing end? I truely do not know. Well, as always, thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guys enjoy it! Here is the next chapter!

**Disclaimer**: People, I do not own this game. How many times do I have to tell you that?

Chapter 17: Dinner

**0000**

"Please, don't make me go," Rikki whined. She was standing outside of the hotel with Auron, waiting for her friends.

"Rikku..."

"Puh-lease?"

"Rikku-"

"Please, Auron?" She took his hand and put on the best puppy-dog face she could muster up. Surely he couldn't resist that.

"You are going," Auron stated simply.

Or maybe he could. "Fine. You big meanie." Rikku propped herself agaianst the building and stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"It will only be for a couple of hours," Auron reassured, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

After a brief pause, Auron turned to Rikku. 'Why is that you are dreading going?"

"I dunno. I just don't like the people. Well, Kiki and Amy don't seem all bad. At the diner they were actually kinda nice."

"And Lily?" Auron prompted.

Rikku sighed. "I can't stand her."

"Why is that?"

_Because she doesn't know how to leave you alone..._Yeah, like she was going to say that. "You know... Personality clash, I guess."

Auron nodded his head, deciding to let the subject go.

"I wish they'd hurry up," Rikku began, changing the subject, " They're taking forever."

"Yes. We are going to be late."

"Never mind, then. Maybe if we're late enough, the crazies will give up on us and leave."

"Rikku," Auron sighed.

"What? You can't tell me you're looking forward to going."

"Not exactly. But-"

"Then let's skip out on them. We can go to dinner. Alone."

Auron pondered this. Spending some time alone with Rikku would be nice. They hadn't had time to be alone together since he'd asked her out. Besides, he didn't really want to go to dinner. It hadn't even been his idea. It had been Tidus and Yuna's.

But, he had said he would go, and he was not one to go back on his word. "We can't. We agreed to go, and we have to go through with it."

"I know," Rikku sighed. A slow smile then began to spread across. "You were thinking about doing it, weren't you? You were actually thinking about ditching the gang and going to dinner with me," Rikku said smugly.

"The company would have been nice..."

Rikku grinned and kissed him quickly. "We still have time, you know," she whispered, kissing him once more.

"Don't tempt me," Auron replied, moving in for another kiss. He was -much to his annoyance- interrupted as Tidus, Wakka, Lulu, and Yuna came walking through the hotel doors.

"Is it really necessary to take that long in the shower?" Tidus asked Yuna as he walked down the steps that led to the hotel entrance.

"I didn't take that long."

Tidus scoffed and looked to Wakka for back up. "Yes, you did. Didn't she, Wakka."

"I'm outta it, Brudda."

"It took you guys long enough," Rikku said, reluctantly pulling away from Auron and standing by his side.

"If Yuna hadn't taken so long in the shower..."

"I did not take that long!" Yuna cried, slapping Tidus on the shoulder playfully.

"We're going to be late," Lulu announced, taking Wakka's hand and walking towards the Navigator. "I still can't comprehend why we are even going to this dinner," she called over her shoulder. "Oh, wait, I remember." Lulu stopped and pointed an accusing finger at Tidus.

"Hey! Nobody else would say anything!"

"You seemed to be doing enough talking for all of us," retorted Lulu.

"Well-"

"Let's just get this thing over with, ya?"

As everybody made their way across the parking lot, Rikku took Auron's hand in another attempt to get out of going. "There's still time. We can still go to dinner... Just the two of us," she whispered against his ear.

Instead of replying, Auron opened the truck door and motioned for Rikku to get in.

"Oh, all right." Sliding into the seat, Rikku let out a heavy sigh. She had a bad feeling that this night would not end well.

**0000**

"Hi! We were beginning to think you weren't going to show!" Kiki greeted the group cheerfully.

"We're here," Yuna replied with a smile.

"This is our last chance. If we run fast enough, I'm sure we could out run them," Rikku whipered to Auron in one last attempt to avoid dinner. "We're in pretty good shape. If we-"

"Give it up, Rikku."

Sighing, Rikku let the subject drop. She would have liked to argue more, but she knew there was no use. She had no chance in changing Auron's mind.

"You guys hungry?" Kiki inquired, leading the way into the diner where they had all eaten lunch.

"Yes," Lulu answered, sitting down at a ver large table. "It was...nice of you to invite us."

Amy waved her hand. "It was nice of you to pick us up."

Tidus opened his mouth to say something, but was silenced as a waittress came to take their order.

"So, what brings you all to Bevelle? Bussiness, or pleasure?" Lily asked. As she said the last word, her eyes lingered on Auron. Lucky for her, Rikku didn't catch it.

"Vacation," Wakka answered. "What about you?"

"Same. We come here every year. It's such a nice place," Kiki answered.

"Yes. And so large," Yuna added.

"Oh, yes. I don't think we've seen all of it yet," Amy laughed.

"This isn't so bad," Rikku whispered to Auron.

"I told you it wouldn't be."

"Oh, the food is here," Amy announced as the waitress arrived with their orders.

**0000**

"I'm stuffed," announced Rikku, leaning back in her chair. The evening had gone surprisingly well, and they would be leaving shortly.

Glancing around the table, Rikku found Tidus, Yuna, and Kiki chatting about Bevelle, and Lulu, Wakka, and Amy talking about wedding plans. It turned out Amy also had a fiancé waiting for her back in Luca, which is where the three ladies are from.

"So, you and your fiancé own an animal rescue shealter?" Lulu inquired, taking a sip of her iced tea. That would explain the alligator...

"Yes. You wouldn't believe some of the animals we take care off."

Rikku turned her attention from Lulu's and Amy's conversation, to the man sitting next to her. She had barely been able to say three words to Auron, seeing as how Lily had been speaking with him all night.

"You've actually vanquished Sin twice?"

"Well, certainly not by myself. Without my comrades, I'm afraid I'd be with Braska and Jecht on the Farplane."

"Please. I'm sure you could have done it with your eyes closed."

"Auron may be good, but he's not that good. I saved his hide on a few occasions," Rikku chimed in. She wasn't going to sit back and allow Lily to flirt with the man _all_ night.

Auron scoffed. "Yes. Those two times you finished off those Mi'ihen Fangs for me really saved my life."

Rikku punched him playfully. "You left out the time I threw that smoke bomb in front of that Chimera."

"All right. Three times."

"Or that time-"

"All right. You've made your point. Do you want to name off all the times I've saved you?" Auron questioned with a smirk.

Rikku smiled. That would take all evening. "You know-"

"It's getting rather late," Lily interrupted. "We should be leaving soon."

"Yes," Lulu agreed. "It was very nice of you to invite us."

"As I said before, it was nice of you all to pick us up," Amy replied.

"But we left you at a motel," Tidus said, earning a sharp blow in the side from Yuna.

"That's true. But we came to the conclusion that you probably had a good reason," Kiki said.

"Wow. These guys aren't so bad," Wakka whispered to Lulu.

"And I would like to know what that reson is," Lily announced, standing from the table.

Wakka and Lulu shared a troubled look. "Uh-"

"Lily!" Amy scolded.

"Well, I would!"

"They do deserve an explaination," Auron said.

Hearing this, Rikku's ears perked up. Was Auron backing Lily up? Earlier he hadn't even wanted to go to dinner, and now he was agreeing with Lily...Even though the dinner hadn't been as bad as she thought it would be, the women were still rather odd.

"Well," Tidus began, not sure if he should tell them that they thought they were all crazy.

"Truthfully," started Yuna, not sure what to say herself.

"Fifi scared the living daylights out of us," Lulu quickly intervened. "On a sudden impulse, we left you. We shoud not have left in that matter, but it is human nature to run from what frightens you."

"See? I told you that was what it was," Amy told Lily.

"Well, that's a bit strange," scoffed Lily.

"What is?" Wakka questioned.

"That you were all afraid of a harmless alligator, yet you aren't afraid to travel with an Al Bhed heathen."

"Excuse me?" Rikku snapped.

"You heard me. Your kind disobey the glorious teachings of Yevon. That makes you a heathen."

"Everybody disobeys Yevon! He's a fake!" Rikku shouted.

"Rikku," Auron placed a hand on her shoulder, "let's-"

"You know what? You can take your 'Holy Yevon' and shove it." Rikku shook of Auron's hand and stalked toward the door.

"See what I mean. Nothing but a heathen."

"Lily, please" Amy sighed. She was absolutely humiliated.

"I'm so sorry about all of this," Kiki said sincerely. She really liked this people. Sure, they were rather odd in her opion, but still nice.

"It's all right. We'll just go," Yuna replied with a sad smile. She stood from her chair and started after her cousin.

A few feet from the door, Rikku stopped as she heard the words 'Auron' and 'real woman'. Turning to Lily once more she said, "What is your problem?"

"I'm trying to figure out what Auron sees in you. I mean, you're barely worth my time. Let alone his."

That was the last straw. Taking two steps foward, Rikku pulled back her hand and slapped Lily across the face. The slap caught Lily completely off guard and the young woman ended up on the floor.

"Rikku!" Yuna cried, while Wakka and Tidus stifled their laughter.

Turning on her heel, Rikku stalked out of the diner. She left behind her friends, and a small, watchful crowd.

**0000**

Reply to my great reviewers...

**Mandyfanforevr**: Nope! Lol!

**LadyInRed**: Lily won't! Heh!

**Ignes Fatui**: I think this was a little faster...Dinner wasn't_ too _bad.

**Guan**: Yep, they're back. Frankly, I think my last chapter sucked. I just had to post something. Heh!

**Xmaster**: Thanks!

**Shaunamitchell**: Yuna's always nice...Too nice, if ya ask me. So nice, that it annoys me pretty much through out the whole game...Ha!

**DesseMew**: Dinner was...interesting. I think Rikku would be the jealous type. Hehe!

**Cloudude**: Thanks!

**A/N**: Well, there's chapter seventeen. Sorry it's kinda short. It's late, and I'm tired. Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming! Next chapter will be up soon!


	18. Aftermath

**A/N**: Hey guys! Wow, I gotta a lot of reviews for the last chapter! I'm glad you guys like it! And, I'm sorry I've taken a while to up-date. I've been sbusy, and right now I'm sick, but I gotta write! You better be glad I like ya! Well, here is the next chapter!

**Disclaimer**: Me not own a thing.

Chapter 18: Aftermath

**0000**

"Rikku!" Yuna shouted, chasing after her cousin. She had stayed at the dinner to make sure Lily was all right after Rikku's blow, and now they were close to the hotel. Out of breath, Yuna finally caught up with Rikku. "Rikku, are you...out of...your mind?"

"What? Yunie!" Rikku spun around to fac her cousin. "Didn't you hear what she was saying? What was i supposed to do? Just sit there and take it!"

"No. That's not what...I'm saying," Yuna replied, still trying to catch her breath.

"Was in necessary that you hit her?"

Two sets of eye turned to look at Auron, who had finally caught up with Rikku.

"Yes," the young Al Bhed replied simply.

"Yes? Rikku, that was a very immature stunt you pulled back there," Auron stated, running his hand threw his slightly graying hair.

"Oh, and what Lily was saying was completely appropriate. I can see why you think I overreacted," Rikku spat back.

Sensing an arguement, Yuna stepped back to stand by Tidus, who had also reached the group.

"That is not what I said. I'm simply trying to say that you should not have hit her."

"Well, since I'm such an immature heathen, why don't you go make sure Lily all right? You two were having such a nice time, I wouldn't want to get in the way." The main reason she had hit Lily was because she was jealous, and now Auron was telling her that _she_ had done wrong.

"I never said you were an immature heathen," Auron said, trying to remain calm. One of them had to, and it was plain to see that Rikku was way past calm.

"Not in so many words," muttered Rikku.

"What is going on?" Wakka whispered as he and Lulu joined Tidus and Yuna. His response was a 'shhh', so he decided to take that little piece of advice.

"Rikku, I was only trying to make the best of the sitution," Auron said, referring to Rikku's earlier comment. His reply was a scoff, and he started thinking that he knew what some of this was about. "Lily means nothing to me," he said in a voice so that only Rikku could here.

"You could sure fool me," Rikku retorted.

"I was only being polite."

"Well, so was I. I was polite enough to give her what she deserved."

"Enough of this," Lulu began, stepping into the line of fire. "It is getting late, and we need to get back to the hotel and put this whole evening behind us."

"I agree," Yuna supported.

Shaking her head, Rikku walked ahead of the others, fuming silently.

"I do not have feelings for Lily. What would make her think such a thing?" Auron asked his companions. "I showed no signs of intrest in her." After a brief pause he added, "Did I?"

"I don't think so."

"Not really," Wakka replied.

"Well...In a way. But, you weren't really interested in her, right? I mean, you're with Rikku," Yuna answered.

"No- I mean, yes- I mean-" Sighing, Auron started over. "Yes, I am with Rikku. No, I do not have any interest in Lily. I was only trying to be polite."

"Next time, mayb you should be less polite, no? The woman was practically drooling over you, so I can see why Rikku is upset. Sometimes, you can not be polite. You just have to tell them flat out," Lulu stated, offering a piece of friendly advice.

Auron nodded his head. "So, Lily likes me?"

Lulu rolled her eyes. "Men," she sighed, walking ahead to see if she could talk with Rikku.

"Yes, Auron," Yuna smiled, patting him on the shoulder briefly. She then rushed off to catch up with her cousin as well.

"Hmm. Does she really?"

"I don't know. I couldn't tell is she did," Tidus replied witha shrug of his shoulders.

"But, if Lu says she does, she probably does. Not much get's past Lulu, ya?"

"True. It would explain why Rikku was so upset," Auron mumbled, talking more to himself than to the others. "But what would make her think that I would return Lily's feelings? She's the only one I've ever really lo-" Stopping, Auron quickly realizied that he was not alone. "Cared about."

"Uh-huh," Tidus nodded.

"Maybe you should tell her that you 'care' about her," Wakka advised.

"You're really one to give advice about telling peole who you feel. It took you about twelve years," Tidus joked, trying to ease the mood.

"Hey Brudda, I was afraid."

"Of what? Rejection?"

"Well, yeah, but mostly of Lu's spells. Those things hurt, ya!"

Hearing this Tidus started laughing, and it wasn't long before Wakka had joined him.

"Humph." Auron took a few long strides to seperate himself from his laughing friends. He needed to think. He had almost said 'loved'. Since when was he in love with Rikku? He cared for her, but loved her? He had never really loved anyone. Well, he did love his friends, but that was a different kind of love. This was 'in love' love. He exhaled heavily. This was going to be a long night.

**0000**

"Rikku, would you please so slow down?" Lulu huffed.

Sighing, Rikku stopped so her two friends could catch up with her.

"Are you feeling better?" Yuna inquired, noting that Rikku didn't look as flustered as she had earlier.

"Sorta." And she was. Slapping Lily had been quite satisfying, and she didn't care what anyone thought about it. The only downside was that Auron seemed to think less of her and more of Lily. "oh, he can have her if he wants her."

"What?" Lulu and Yuna questioned at the same time.

"Auron. If he want's that crazy witch he can have her." Even as she repeated the words, Rikku knew there was no truth in them.

"Oh, please. He doesn't want Lily. The poor man didn't even know she liked him," Lulu replied with a wave of her hand.

"Bull."

"No, really. He's as slow as Wakka."

Lulu turned to Yuna. "What did you just say about my future husband?"

"I mean...Uhh..."

"Anyways," Lulu turned her attention back to Rikku, "Auron was completely bewildered because you think he likes Lily. No human being can fake being _that _confused."

"Yes. Like I said, he's as slow as Wa-" The statement quickly died on Yuna's lips as Lulu shot her an icy glare. "Pond water," she quickly finished.

"Really?" Rikku questioned, looking between the two woman standing in front of her.

"Honestly."

Rikku almost smiled. "Well, he still called me immature."

"If you don't go talk to the man, I'll have to support him," Lulu sighed as the small group reached the hotel.

"I guess you're right. I'll talk to him later." She really needed to patch things up anyways. It would rather immature if she didn't. "You know, I guess it was kind of immature for me to slap Lily in the middle of a diner."

"It was. But I was tempted to use one of my spells," Lulu replied, climbing the stairs to their room.

**0000**

After reaching the hotel room, everyone had prepared for bed and were now in the process of watching T.V. Wakka and Lulu shared a chair while Tidus and Yuna sat on the couch. Auron occupied the other chair and Rikku sat on the floor.

Glancing to the floor, Auron's gaze settled on the woman that was seated there. He was very tempted to ask her if she'd like to sit with him, but he knew she would decline. They had barely spoken two words since arriving back at the hotel. Unless you count 'could you hand some popcorn' as apologizing, then nothing had changed at all.

Not that he was any better. The only words he had spoken were 'sure'. That wasn't very reasurring that all was forgiven. Sighing mentally, Auron settled back into his chair and tried to concentrate on the movie that was playing on the television.

Rikku grunted as she tried to get comfortable. It was proving to be very difficult. Looking away from the sappy movie, she stole a quick glance at Auron. She wished she could be sitting in his lap and snuggled up agaist his broad chest but no, she had to sit on this cold, hard, uncomfortable floor.

Looking away from Auron, Rikku looked at the clock to find it to be past eleven o'clock. She had decided that she would try to patch things up with Auron when they were alone in the living room. Knowing that if she waited much longer she would be to tired to care, Rikku stood up and said, "I'm getting sleepy, you guys. So, get outta my room."

"I'm getting tired too, ya?"

"Oh, c'mon. Let's finish the movie," Tidus said.

Knowing, or more so guessing, why Rikku wanted to retire earlier than usual, Yuna got up from the couch. "It's late. Come on, Sweetie, let's go to bed."

"It only has a few minutes left," Tidus pleaded.

"It's late, Brudda. Time to hit the sack," Wakka said, pulling the blond to his feet and giving him a slight shove towards the bedroom.

"I don't know why you wouldn't let me finish the movie. It had a couple of minutes left," complained Tidus as he shed his shirt and crawled into bed.

"Because, I think Rikku and Auron are gonna make up. It'd be kinda hard if we were in there watching a movie, ya?" Wakka explained, shedding his shirt as well and getting into his and Lulu's bed.

"Who's boyfriend is slow?" Lulu whispered to Yuna.

Instead of answering, Yuna switched of the lights and got into her bed. "Good night, everyone."

Laughing slightly, Lulu crawled into her bed and slung her arm over Wakka's chest. Sure, he may be kind of slow on somethings, but he was still her's. She felt Wakka pull her closer to him, and within minutes she was asleep.

**0000 **

Laying on the opposite end of the couch, Rikku felt like slapping herself. She still hadn't said anything to Auron. She had grabbed their blanket and pillows, bid him goodnight, and gotten into bed. Not exactly what she had planned to do.

She could tell Auron wasn't asleep yet, even though he usually fell asleep quickly. She wanted to say something, bu she wasn't sure how to start. She felt rather dumb for acting the way she had. Maybe Auron was right. Perhaps she was immature...

"Rikku?"

"Yes," she replied quickly.

"I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No." There was a moment of slience, and Rikku began to think that he wasn't going to say anything. "Auron?"

"I'm sorry for upsetting you," he said softly.

Rikku smiled. He had said it first. That meant he really meant it. "I'm sorry, too. I didn't mean to lose my temper. It's just that," she sighed and swung her feet to the floor, "Lily had no right to say those things to me." Always having your race thrown in you face got tiring after awhile. Not to mention hurtful.

"No she didn't," Auron argeed, moving to sit by Rikku. "I wasn't trying to justfy her, I was just trying to say that violence doesn't solve anything."

"This from the man that thinks katana's can solve anything,"Rikku said light-heartedly. Auron chuckled and put his arm around her shoulder. Rikku snuggled into him and muttered, "The way she was hanging all over you kinda got to me as well."

"Rikku, I wasn't trying to encourage her-"

"I know," Rikku interrupted. "I just lost my temper. I know I shouldn't have hit her, and I also realize that I was being immature."

"I didn't say _you _were immature. I said the _stunt _you pulled was immature. I don't find you to be immature. I find you to have a temper and a short fuse."

Rikku nodded her head. That was true. "I guess I do. I should probably work on that, huh?"

Auron chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "I think we should go to sleep."

Rikku agreed and layed back down. "Good night, Auron."

"Good night, Rikku."

**0000**

Replies to my fantastic reviewers...

**LadyInRed**: Lily was just crusin' for a brusin'! Heh. Oh, and thanks for reviewing to my poem!

**DesseMew**:Lily likes Auron, and she doesn't like Rikku. So, a little of both.

**Shaunamitchell**: She's you fav? I think Auron is mine. Or maybe Wakka. I like them both. I think the 'people' are gone...not sure though.

**ShadowRaven**/**Auron's Little Rikku**: Hey! I thought you guys had quit reading! Nice to see you're back!

**Kawii**-**Chibi**-**Baka**: That movie is hilarious! I kinda twisted the plot my own way, but it does have reference to A Johnson's Family Vacation. So..Yeah...At least you think it's good.

**Rikku**-**Thief**: Whoop Whoop! Heh!

**GiGgLyGaL**: Of course he will! Favorite...Yay!

**Ignes Fatui**: Thanks and I will!

**Cloudude**: Heh! Yep, cat fight!

**PsychicFairy**: Lily deserved it...Heh! I'll try.

**Guan**: Glad ya liked it!

**Mysticmaiden**: Really? I love humor stories. But, I like serious ones too. I like a lotta stuff.

**Sephiroth**: Glad ya like! I'm not sure how many more chapters are left...At least two.

**Meru**-**Chan**: Yes, she did. Heh!

**Mandyfanforevr**: You know it!

**Innocentenshi**: Glad ya like!

**A/N**: Chapter seventeen had a review list all it's own! Whoa! Heh...Anyways, thanks for the reviews! There was supposed to be more to this chapter, but wrestling is on so I cut it short. I will try to up-date faster, but with my other fic in the Tales of Symphonis section and Christmas creepin' up, I can't promise anything. But I will try! Don't forget to review! I shall be back soon!


	19. Alone Time

**A/N**: I'M BACK! Wow! I am so sorry for taking so long to up-date! Are any of my reviewers still out there? -Silence- Uh-oh. I don't like the sound of that. Well, I won't take anymore time. Here is chapter nineteen! Oh, I've revised all of my chapters, so you'll probably wanna check them out. They're still along the same line as the old ones, just a little different. And better, in my opion. Okay, now on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer**: It's been a while since I've done one of these...I do not own FFX.

Chapter 19: Alone Time

**0000**

Auron rolled over and was met with a hard floor. _Stupid couch..._Picking himself up off the floor, he looked at the clock. Seven. It was too late to go back to sleep. Walking into the kitchen, he put on some coffee and let his mind wander. He had survived his first fight with Rikku. Now they were offically a couple. He smiled to himself as he listened to the coffee percolating. Just when the he was pouring himself a cup off the hot liquid, Rikku walked into the room.

"Good morning," she greeted with a yawn.

"Good morning. It's rather early for you to be up," Auron replied, pouring her a cup of coffee as well.

Rikku waved him off as she accepted the cup her offered her. "The day's a'wastin'."

Auron chuckled as he took a sip of coffee. "So, what's on the agenda for today?"

"I know that this afternoon we have an appointment for the spa," Rikku replied, adding some sugar to her cup. At the look an Auron face she added, "Yunie, Lulu, and myself. Unless, you boys want to come."

"No. That's fine. I'm sure we'll find something to do." Auron added some more coffee to his cup and asked, "What are your plans for this morning?"

Rikku shrugged her shoulders. "I don't have any plans."

This was the perfect oppurtunity to invite Rikku to spend part of the day with him. He had been wanting to spend some time alone with her. "Well, what do you want to do today?"

"On the way to the hotel, I saw this sign that advertised the Bevelle Zoo. I thought about seeing if we could all go over there today," Rikku replied. Okay, maybe zoo's were intended mostly for children, but she wanted to go.

"A zoo?"

Rikku nodded her head, slightly embarrassed.

"Sound's good to me." He didn't really care where he went, as long as Rikku was there as well.

Rikku smiled happily. "You really don't mind going to a zoo?"

"No."

"We'll have to wait until the others wake up to see if they want to go," Rikku said. A slow smile then spread across her face. "Or I could just wake them up like they did us."

As Rikku began to walk from the kitchen, Auron took her hand. "Actually, I was wondering if you'd like to go together. Just the two of us."

"You and me? Like a date?"

Auron nodded his head. "Yes."

Rikku grinned and squeezed his hand. "That sounds nice."

**0000**

"I can't belive Tidus let us use his truck," Rikku said, climbing out of the Navigator.

Auron nodded his response. He'd had to practically pry the keys from his fingers, and then he had to promise that he would have it back by noon. It was like asking a father if he could date his daughter. He walked around, took Rikku's hand, and led the way to the entrance.

"This place is huge," Rikku announced. Auron had purchased their tickets and they were studying the map that showed where all the exhibits were located.

"It looks like it's one large circle. If we go right, we should be able to see everything and end up back at the exit," Auron said, studying the large sheet of paper.

"What are we waiting for?" Rikku questioned, taking Auron's hand and heading for the first exhibit.

As Auron walked through the zoo, he couldn't help but admire the woman next to him. His thoughts then wandered to the thing that had been on his mind since the night before. Last night he had almost said that he loved her, and now that he thought about it, he realized that he did. He wasn't sure how long he had been in love with her, or even when it happened, but he was sure that he did. Now he just wasn't sure what to do about it...

"Aw, aren't they cute?" Rikku cooed, admiring a group of young Aqua Flans.

"Rikku, they're Aqua Flans. Jelly blobs with a nasty bite," Auron replied, remembering the many times the stupid things had latched onto his arm.

"But these are little ones, and they're behind a glass and they can't bite us," Rikku retorted.

"Ah, admiring our young Aqua Flans, I see," a young man said as he approached the couple. It was plain to see that he worked there.

"Yes," Rikku replied with a smile. "I've never seen young ones before."

"Sadly, these were orphaned. A group of people on a pilgrimage killed their mother almost two years ago. As you can see, they grow slowly and need their mother's care. I understand that Flans can be aggressive, but what people don't understand is that if you leave them alone, they'll leave you alone as well."

Auron and Rikku shared a glance. They had killed many Aqua Flans. "You wouldn't happen to know who killed their mother, would you?" Auron queried.

"All I know is that it was a group of six people. The witness told me that there was a summoner among them, a blond man with spiky hair, a red haired man with a swirl, a woman with long braids, a young Al Bhed, and a man with a red cloak. We searched for them for a few hours, but had no luck. If you get caught killing a mother Aqua Flan, you can be fined quite a lot of gil."

"You can't still fine them, can you?" Rikku asked. She glanced at Auron. _They_ had killed that mother Aqun Flan. It was at the Clam Lands. The stupid blobhad attacked them first, they had just finished it off. They didn't know they could get fined for doing it.

"If we had proof it was them, yes. But it's been so long, we've given up hope."

Auron and Rikku nodded in unison. "Well, thank you for the information," Auron said, taking Rikku's hand. "Come on, Rikku, we'd better be moving on."

"Rikku?" The man muttered to himself. "Wait!' he called after the retreating couple.

Auron and Rikku stopped, and turned around slowly. They weren't sure if they should run, or stay.

"You wouldn't happen to be Lady Rikku, would you?"

"Yes, I am," Rikku replied nervously.

"Wow! Can I have your autograph?"

Rikku breathed a sigh of relief and signed the piece of paper the man offred her. After moving on to the next exhibit, she started laughing. "I thought we were going to get a ticket or something!"

"You know, the man must be rather slow. Isn't it obvious that it was us? Who else has hair like Wakka and Tidus?"

"Who else wears a red coat like yours?" Rikku added Just then, a man walked by in a coat identicals to Auron's. "Never mind."

For the rest of the morning, Auron and Rikku walked the rest of the zoo. They laughed, joked, well, Rikku joked, and generally just enjoyed being together. When they had made it back around to the exit, Rikku spotted a petting center.

"Oh, Auron, look. A petting zoo."

Auron checked his watch. It was eleven-fifteen. He had to have the truck back by noon. "Rikku, we have to have the Navigator back by twelve o'clock."

"We have time. It will only take a couple of minutes."

"Rikku..." Caculating the time it would take to get from the zoo back to the hotel, Auron estimated that he had about fifteen minutes to spare. "All right. But we have to move quickly."

Smiling happily, Rikku dragged Auron over to the petting area.

"Hello. Would you two like to feed one of these little fellas?" an employee asked, holding up a baby Dingo in one hand and a baby bottle in the other.

"Yes," Rikku replied. After the man showed them how to properly feed the baby Dingo, he moved on to the next couple and left Rikku and Auron by themselves.

"Aww. Isn't it cute?" Rikku cooed, kneeling down as she fed the the pup. "Do you want to fed him?" Rikku questioned after she had already fed the Dingo half the bottle.

"No, you go ahead," Auron replied, checking his watch. They still had seven minutes to spare.

"C'mon, Auron." Rikku stood and handed Auron the bottle. "It's fun."

Auron looked at the bottle as if it were a foreign object. He'd never even fed a human child, let alone an animal. "I'd rather not," he replied, trying to hand the bottle back to Rikku.

"Oh, Auron," Rikku sighed, forcing him to his knees. "It's not hard. Look." She showed him how to hold hold the bottle and how to place it in the pups mouth. "See? It's easy."

Auron did as she instructed, and he found that he actually enjoyed feeding the baby Dingo. "This isn't so bad."

"See? I told you so," Rikku replied, standing and placing her hand on his shoulder. She looked down at the large man who was gently feeding a baby animal and smiled. As Rikku took in the scence before her, she was struck with the realization that she loved him. The thought nearly nearly knocked her of her feet. She loved Auron. Whoa, when did that happen?

Auron finished of the bottle, patted the little Dingo on the head, and stood up. He checked his watch and found that it was eleven-thirty. Time to leave. "Rikku, we need to be getting back. Are you ready?"

Rikku was still trying to figure out when she had fallen in love with Auron, so she only caught the end sentence. "Uh, yeah, I'm ready."

Auron handed the empty bottle back to the man that ran the petting zoo and took Rikku's hand. The pair walked silently through the parking lot, and once they reached the Navigator, he opened Rikku's door before climbing behind the wheel.

"I hope traffic isn't to bad. Maybe we shoudn't have stopped at that petting zoo," Rikku said. "Although it was fun." _And a real eye-opener..._

"Don't worry. With the way people drive in Bevelle," Auron began, starting the engine, "we should make it back in time."

**0000**

Replies to my wonderful reviewers...That I hope are still out there...

**Yuna**-**elena**: Your Shaunamitchell, right? Oh, Lord I've been gone to long...

**Guan**: I've been better for months! I really hope you still like it!

**Cloudude**: Thanks!

**Runs With Wolves**: Thank you!

**Ignes Fatui**: You're probably back by now!

**GiGlYGaL**: I'm surprised that you didn't sure me!

**Sephiroth**: Talent..Yay! Hope I still got it!

**Sasa**!

**Nessie**: Thanks!

**DesseMew**: Yay!

**Mysticmaiden**: Thank you!

**Innocentenshi**: Naw. I don't like cliffies. Heh!

**Crazyanimelover**: Glad ya like!

**Rikku**-**Thief**: Ha! Pedal to the metal is right!

**Al Bhed Sweetie**: I make Aurikku's worth reading? Yay!

**Blizzrd****grl**: I'm glad you like it!

**Darkestsoul**: Heh. True.

**Shadows**-**of**-**flame**: I updated!

**Ayad Aljihad**: I finally continued!

**Xmaster**: I finally wrote another chapter!

**Linkenparkfan**: I am!

**A/N**: YAY! I finished chapter eighteen! I'm so sorry I've taken so long to up-date! I hope you guys are still out there and that you'll still like it! I will try to get the next chapter up sooner! Please leave me a review! You can rant at me all you want for not writing in such a long time! Well, that's it. Don't forget to review, and to read my earlier chapters. Remember, I rewrote them. Leave me a review!


	20. Keeping Secrets

A/N: Howdy! You guys are still out there...Yay! Thanks for the reviews! I won't waste your time with my blabbing! On with chapter twenty!

Disclaimer: FFX is not mine.

Chapter 20: Keeping Secrets

"This is so relaxing," Lulu said through partially closed lips. The three women were sitting in a parlor-like room, waiting for their mud wraps to dry. Who would have thought that mud could be relaxing?

Yuna nodded her head to the best of her abilities. "After this dries, we get our massage."

"I can't believe we paid to be covered mud," Rikku muttered. She hoped they could get out of it soon. It was starting to feel a little like plaster, and she did not want to become a statue.

Lulu chuckled. "You're just upset because we had to drag you away from Auron."

"We had to practically pry you away with a crowbar," Yuna added.

Rikku scoffed. "You did not. As soon as we got back, you whisked me right out the door again."

Now it was Lulu's turn to scoff. "As soon as you got in the door you two sat on the couch and talked." She paused and added, "And talked, and talked, and talked. I've never seen Auron talk so much. I thought we were going to be late for our appointment."

Rikku shrugged her shoulders. "I was tempted to skip out on the spa all together, but Auron said we had to take the Navigator back to Tidus." Here she was covered with mud when she could be with Auron.

"You mean you would rather be with Auron instead of us?" Yuna teased, feigning rejection.

"Being with the man I love beats being covered in mud anyday," Rikku replied with a smile. She was in love with Auron. The thought was still so new to her, but she couldn't deny the wonderful sensation that filled her even if she wanted to.

Rikku was so immersed in her thoughts of Auron that she hadn't noticed how quite the room had become. Or that her friends were staring at her expectantly, waiting for more detail.

"Let me make sure I heard you correctly," Yuna began, cutting through the silence. "You are in love with Auron?"

Rikku nodded her head and grinned.

"Thank Yevon. There is something interesting to talk about," Lulu declared. This new topic of conversation was certainly interesting enough.

"I though you said you were relaxed and having a good time," Rikku reminded her.

I am. I am also bored to death. So, please, do tell us what happened."

Rikku smiled and began telling her friends everything that had transpired that morning. She was still in the process when the spa attendant arrived to announce that it was time to remove the mud wraps and have their massage. Ah well. It looked like she would have to finish telling her tale after the massage.

**0000**

"Come on! He's wide open!"

"Pass it!"

"Don't just float there!"

Auron, Wakka, and Tidus let out heavy sighs as they dropped back down onto the couch. They were sitting in the hotel room, watching a blitzball game on the television. They watched as the Guado Glories stole the ball and made a goal. A buzzer sounded, announcing half-time.

"Usually the Al Bhed Psyches play better than that, ya?"

Tidus nodded in agreement. "They still have some time left. If they pick up the pace, they might nab the victory."

Auron finished of his can of pop. "Even I can play better than that."

Tidus laughed and leaned back into the couch. "I wonder when Yuna will be back?"

"Lonely, Brudda?" Wakka nudged him with his elbow.

"I want my truck back," Tidus answered curtly. Although, he did miss Yuna. He had grown accustomed to her being there, and it felt...He wasn't sure. Lonesome? Perhaps Wakka was right. Still, he wouldn't admit that out loud.

Auron stood from the couch and headed towards the kitchen. What was sports without snacks? He rummaged through the cupboards, and found a box of popcorn. At least the kitchen was stocked. Maybe the hotel was trying to make up for their lack of beds.

"Bring back some more pop, ya?" Wakka shouted from the living room.

Auron returned from the kitchen carrying a six-pack of soda and a huge bowl of popcorn. He discarded his goods on the coffee table and resumed his seat on the couch.

"To bad we don't have any hot dogs," Tidus chirped, grabbing a handful of popcorn and shoving it in his mouth.

"So, have you and Rikku worked out your problems?" Wakka queried, popping the tab on his soft drink.

"We don't have any problems." Auron propped his feet on the coffee table and grabbed a can of pop as well.

"She sapped a wohman bechause of eou," Tidus said through a mouth full of popcorn.

Oh, yeah. That little incident could be classified as a problem. That is, had they not already worked though it. But they had, so no problem. "That is in the past."

Wakka inferred from Auron's comment that they had indeed solved the problem. He took a swig from his can and turned his attention back to the T.V. Half-time was over and the two teams were meeting in the middle of the sphere. "Hey, isn't that Brother?"

Auron turned to look at the television screen as well. "I believe so."

"I wonder how he feels about you and Rikku?" Wakka wondered aloud.

Auron shrugged his shoulders. As far as he knew, no one knew about Rikku and himself, except for his roommates and their girlfriends. "I don't believe he knows."

"I wonder how he'd feel if his cousin married me?"

Wakka and Auron turned to look at Tidus. "What?" they echoed.

"I'm going to propose to Yuna," Tidus said casually.

"You're going to propose to Yuna?" Auron repeated, making sure he had heard correctly.

"Marriage?" Wakka added in disbelief.

Tidus nodded his head and pulled out an 18 white karat gold band with three diamonds. "Do you think she will like this?"

Wakka, still in shock, just stared. Tidus was planning on proposing to Yuna? The little girl he watched grow up? The little girl that felt like a sister to him?

Auron picked up the ring. "Very nice, Tidus." He handed the young man back the ring and became serious. "You do know that marriage is a lifetime commitment, correct? It is not a game. It-"

Tidus help up a hand to silence him. "I know. I know it won't be easy, and I know that I can't just quit in the middle of it. I also know that I love Yuna and that I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

Auron nodded his head and gave Tidus a hearty pat on the shoulder. "Good."

Wakka, having regained his composure, turned to look at Tidus. "Tidus, you know that you're my friend and that I love you like a brudda, but I've known Yuna almost all my life. All of her life, ya? So if she ever comes to me, and tells me that you hurt her, I'll have to hunt you down and kill you."

Tidus nodded his head. "I know, Wakka. But I wouldn't hurt her."

"I know. But it's required that I let you know, ya?"

"When do you plan on popping the question?" Auron questioned, changing the subject to a lighter topic.

"I'm not sure. Sometime before we leave Bevelle, so I only have a couple days to prepare," Tidus replied. He looked at the ring lying in the palm of his hand. He had no idea how he was going to ask Yuna. All he knew was that when he did, it had to be perfect.

"Don't look so nervous, Brudda." Wakka patted him on he back. "It's not to hard. I lived through it."

Tidus grinned despite his nervousness. "Yeah." He paused and added, "I want this to be a total surprise, so don't-" he was interrupted as Yuna, Lulu, and Rikku barged in through the front door.

"We're back!" Rikku called, announcing their presence. She walked over to the couch, having intended to sit down, but stopped as she watched a very anxious Tidus shove something hurriedly into his pocket.

"Did you have fun?" Wakka inquired, stealing a quick glance at Tidus to make sure that he had hidden the ring.

"Yes," Lulu replied, sitting down in the chair. "It was so relaxing." She didn't notice how uneasy Tidus seemed to be, but Yuna and Rikku did.

"Tidus, honey, are you all right?" Yuna walked over to the youngest man sitting on the couch, concern evident on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tidus said quickly. "Oh, look, the game's on." He pretended to be interested in the game, even though he had no clue who was winning or losing.

Rikku gave all three men a suspicious look before wedging herself in between Auron and Tidus. "So who's winning?"

"Uh-" Auron began. He hadn't been paying attention to the game. He had been to busy talking to Tidus about his proposal.

"Oh, look at that, Bobba. What a complex shot. That brings to score up to 3-4, with the Al Bhed Psyches in the lead," one of blitz announcers said, updating the situation.

"The Al Bhed Psyches," Auron answered, silently thanking the television.

Rikku looked around the room. What was up with these guys? She decided to let their odd behavior slide for the time being. She grabbed some popcorn and saw her brother on the television screen. "Hey! It's Brother!"

Yuna turned her attention away from Tidus to look at the television. "It is! I haven't talked to him in a long while."

"We should give him a call later," Rikku declared, shoving in a handful of popcorn. She watched the rest of the game, and was on her feet by the end as her brother made he winning goal.

"Yes! They beat the Guado Glories!" Wakka cried. He hated that team with a passion. In many of his face-offs with that team, those dirty Guados had cheated, and Wakka had had a distaste for them ever since.

"That's my Brother!" Rikku said, shouting into the T.V. "Show 'em how we do it!"

"He can't hear you, Rikku," Auron chuckled, watching as the Al Bhed girl became caught up in the game.

Tidus stood from the couch and swept up all the the empty pop cans. "I'm going to toss these in the trash." With that being said, he left the room.

Yuna took the now empty popcorn bowl and followed him into the kitchen. There was something wrong with him, and she planned on figuring it out.

"Hey, Lu, can I talk with you in the bedroom?" Wakka stood from the couch and motioned towards the small room.

Lulu raised a questioning eyebrow. "I suppose so."

As Lulu and Wakka left the room, Rikku turned to face Auron, who still occupied the couch. "Auron, did anything happen while we gone?"

"Happen?" He almost blurted, Tidus plans on proposing to your cousin, but remembered Tidus saying something about being a total surprise, so he kept his mouth shut. Instead he replied, "Nothing out of the ordinary."

Rikku grinned and arched one eyebrow. "You're a poor liar, Auron." She scooted closer to him and added, "Now tell me what happened."

Auron leaned back into the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table. "Nothing happened." He may be a poor liar, but he could withhold information. He had been a warrior monk. Some of the missions he had been on depended on him keeping his mouth shut.

Rikku moved to where she sat on Auron's lap. "Liar." She kissed him on the lips softly. "What's wrong with Tidus?"

"Nothing," Auron answered, wrapping his arm's loosely around her waist. He moved in for another kiss.

"Something is," Rikku murmured, moving to plant kisses along his jaw. "So what is it?"

"He's nervous," Auron answered, pulling Rikku's face back up to his. He was beginning to concentrate less and less on keeping Tidus' secret, and more and more on the beautiful Al Bhed sitting on his lap.

Oh, this was too easy. "Why?" Rikku once again moved her lips to Auron's.

"I do not know."

"Yes, you do," Rikku muttered, deepening the kiss. "Why is Tidus nervous?"

"He's going to propose to Yuna," Auron answered, becoming irritated by all of Rikku's questions. He pulled her close and quickly silenced her.

It took a moment for Auron's words to sink in, but when they did, Rikku pulled back and jumped of the couch. "He's going to do what!"

Auron felt like hitting himself. How had he let himself divulge that piece of information? "I was _not _supposed to say that."

"Tidus is going to pro-"

Auron pulled Rikku to him before she could say anymore and placed his mouth over hers. Sure, he could have just placed his hand over her mouth, but this was a lot better than that. "You cannot tell Yuna. It's to be a surprise," Auron told her after breaking the kiss.

Not tell Yuna? How could Rikku not tell her cousin that her boyfriend was going to propose to her? Auron must have noticed her hesitance, because he said his next words with a harshness that told her he wasn't playing.

"I mean it, Rikku. Tidus wanted it to be a surprise. I was not supposed to tell anyone. You can not tell Yuna."

Rikku nodded her head. "All right. I won't tell Yunie," she grumbled.

"Promise me."

Rikku bit her lip. This was going to be so hard. "I promise."

"Good," Auron said, the harshness in his voice gone. He pulled her close, and started to lower his head only to be interrupted by Lulu rushing into the living room with Wakka close behind.

"Lu, you can't let on like you know! I wasn't supposed to tell!"

Lulu stopped to look at her fiance. "Do they know?" she questioned, pointing to Auron and Rikku.

"Auron does," Wakka replied, wondering if he had made the right decision in telling his fiancee about Tidus' plan of proposal. At first she had been shocked as he had, but now she wanted to run up and make sure Tidus knew what he was doing, and she couldn't do that because she wasn't supposed to know.

"What about Rikku?" Lulu demanded.

Rikku nodded her head. "We're not allowed to say anything."

"I know. But if he plans on marrying the girl I watched grow up without fully understanding what he is doing then he has another thing com-" Lulu was cut short when Yuna walked into the living room.

"What's going on?" Yuna queried, noticing how the whole room had become dead silent as soon as she had walked into it.

Lulu just stared, wondering if her surrogate younger sister was truey ready for marriage, while Rikku just gave a nervous giggle.

Auron and Wakka shared a nervous glance, wishing that they hadn't had said anything at all.

"Nothing is going on, Yunie. Why would you think that?" Rikku said. She watched as her cousin shrugged her shoulders and turned on the T.V. Rikku sighed mentally. Keeping this secret was going to be hard.

**0000**

Reply to my great reviewers...who are still out there...

**Cloudude**: I know! You forgot about it? I probably would have to if I were you.

**Shadows**-**of**-**flame**: I'm so glad that you are!

**terroroz**: I know!

**Yuna**-**elena**: Okay, I thought you were. Yep a fiend zoo. Ha!

**Xmaster**: I've been busy! And I was just slacking off..But no more of that!

**GiGgLyGaL**: You wouldn't have gotten nothing even if you had sued! Ha! Here's an update!

**Chibi**-**Sorrow**: Glad you like it!

**tidusXyuna**: Thanks!

**Unknown90**: Thank you for the proposal idea, because I now have new ideas! And I needed them!

**Kandie**-**Spirit**-**Dragon**: Thank ya!

**A/N**: Another chapter done! Whoo! Thank you guys for the reviews! Not nearly as many people as before, but no complaints! As long as you guys like it, I'll continue! Even if it does take months...Heh. I'm sorry about that, really. Well, leave me a review! I'll try to get the next chapter out soon.


	21. Charades

**A/N**: Hey guys! Okay, this chapter is going to be short. I've been busy lately (trying to rekindle an old relationship), so I'm just putting this up so you all know that I'm still here and didn't take a really long vacation again. So, thank you all so very much for the reviews, and here is the next chapter!

**Disclaimer**: FFX does not belong to me.

Chapter 21: Charades

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Everyone was up, dressed, and ready for some excitement.

Rikku, sitting on the couch, shrugged her shoulders. She was afraid to say anything for the fear of blurting out Tidus' secret. Why had Auron even told her if she couldn't tell anybody?

"How about seeing a movie?" Tidus suggested from his spot on the floor.

"We can see a movie anyday, ya?"

"We could go shopping," Yuna chirped. Her response was a bunch of moans, from the men, at least. "Guess that's a no."

"I heard on the television that there's a blitz tournament going on for rookies down at the beach," Tidus announced. He hopped up from the floor. "It sounds interesting."

Lulu turned to face Tidus with a perplexed look. "I thought Luca was the only place equipped with a blitz sphere?"

"It is," Wakka informed her. "It's going to be on top of the water, not under it. I saw that on the T.V. earlier, too."

"So, it's going to be like volleyball, only in the water?"

Wakka nodded his head. "Yep."

"Might as well go check it out," Tidus said, already heading towards the door.

"Sounds like the only interesting thing to do," Yune agreed, following Tidus.

_Oh, I know something a bit more interesting..._Rikku thought, following the couple out of the door.

Her thought must have been written on her face, because Auron came up beside her and whispered, "Remember, Yuna cannot know."

Rikku turned to face the older man, awe an evident expression on her face. How did he do that? How did he know what she was thinking?

Auron chuckled at Rikku's expression. She seemed shocked. Well, she was pretty easy to read. Just like a familiar book. He took her small hand in his and added, "You promised."

Rikku leaned into his shoulder. "I know." She wasn't sure why she did, but she had. And now she had to stick with that promise. She looked ahead and saw her cousin, hanging on Tidus's arm happily. This was going to be a long day...

**0000**

"Get it, Wakka!" Lulu shouted. She, Rikku, and Yuna were sitting under a shade tree, on one of Bevelle's beaches, watching the blitz game. Somehow they had managed to find a spot away from the crowd, but were still able to see the game.

Yuna clapped her hands as Wakka made a goal. Somehow each woman's boyfriend had been dragged into the game that supposed to be for rookies. Yuna wasn't sure how it had happened, but she did know that it was obvious that the men were having fun.

"Good job, Honey!" Lulu yelled. She wasn't sure if Wakka could even hear her over the cheers of the crowd, but she yelled anyways. That was her man out there, and she was proud of him.

"Getting into the game, arent you, Lulu?" Rikku teased. It was a nice change to watch her usually quite, proper friend open up and have a good time. She then watched as Auron intercepted a pass and threw the ball to Tidus. "That's how you do it, Auron!"

Lulu arched one eyebrow. "Yes. _I'm _getting into it." She leaned back onto the tree trunk and began sifting the sand through her fingers. "Oh, I got sand on my ring," Lulu fretted, blowing on her engagement ring and then placing her hands in her lap. There was no way she was going to get her ring dirty.

Yuna glanced over at Lulu's eighteen karat white gold ring, with a good-sized diamond in the middle and two sapphires on the side. "I absolutely love your ring."

Lulu smiled and admired her ring finger. "So do I."

"I can't wait to wear a engagement ring of my own," Yuna sighed, wiggling her bare ring finger.

"You won't have to wait long," Rikku mumbled.

Lulu shot her a shut-up-or-I-will-kill-you look, avoiding Yuna's gaze as best as possible. Honestly, she could barely keep the secret herself, but she still had to pretend that she didn't want Rikku to spill the beans.

Rikku must have been able to see though her fake glare, because the Al Bhed woman started laughing.

"Rikku, are you okay?" Yuna questioned. "You know," she added after a brief pause, "you've been acting perculiar all day. Is something wrong?"

Rikku shook her head. "Nope."

"Then what's the matter with you? You're not nearly as talkitive as you usually are."

_I can't talk because if I do, I'll end up telling you that Tidus is going to propose to you, and I promised Auron I wouldn't say anything,_ Rikku thought, wishing with all her might that she could just tell her cousin the truth. What was so horrible about knowing about your proposal before it even happened? She'd want to know if she was going to be proposed to. That way, she could already be prepared, know what to say, and how to act.

"Rikku?"

Rikku jerked her head in Yuna's direction. She'd let herself get lost in her thoughts again. "Nothing's wrong with me, Yunie."

Yuna propped herself up on her elbow and gave Rikku that look that said she didn't believe her and that she wasn't going to stop hassling her until she knew the truth.

"I'm fine," Rikku insisted, knowing that everytime her cousin got that look she always got her way.

"Did I do something to upset you?"

"No. Of course not."

"Then why can't you tell me what's wrong?" Yuna demanded, sitting up folding her legs.

Rikku sighed. "It's secret."

"Since when have we kept secrets from each other?"

Rikku sighed again. "Never. But, I promised I wouldn't say anything."

Yuna looked flabergasted. "Lulu, can you believe Rikku's keping a secret from us?"

"She's keeping it from you, too!" Rikku pointed a finger at Lulu. "We promised that we wouldn't tell, so stop trying to make us."

Yuna looked from one woman to the other. "Fine."

"Yunie," Rikku dragged out the word, "Don't be upset."

Yuna turned her attention the the blitzball game. She hated to act like such a child, but she really wanted to know what the secret was, and this was the only way to do it.

Rikku sighed. Now what was she supposed to do? She sat for a few moments, racking her brain, and then a slow smile began to form across her lips. She had promised Auron that she wouldn't _say _anything. He never said anything about _showing _Yuna.

"Yunie, let's play a game of charades."

Yuna turned to face Rikku. "Charades?"

"Yeah, charades."

Lulu let out a low groan, figuring out what Rikku was getting at. "I am out of this." She would have no part in going against Tidus' wishes. Besides, she had promised Wakka that she wouldn't say anything, and she didn't plan on going against his wishes either.

Yuna also figured out Rikku's plan. She smiled happily. "All right." She felt rather guilty for making Rikku break her promise. But, technically they weren't breaking the promise, and she really wanted to know what the secret was.

Rikku stood up, and demonstarted that it was three words, and that she was going to start on the second word first. She bent down on one knee, trying to indicate 'propose'.

"Injury! You hurt your knee!" Yuna cried. She wasn't sure how hurting your knee was a secret, but hey, it looked that way to her.

Rikku shook her head, and pretended to pull out a ring.

"You hurt your knee and you're paying th bill! Oh no, Rikku, are you broke? Is that the secret?"

Rikku stood up shook her head. Well, that wasn't working. She decided to skip the second word and go to the first.

"Water!" Yuna cried, watching her cousin point towards the water.

Rikku tried to point to a more specific thing. Mainly Tidus.

"Auron?"

Rikku made her hair spike up.

"Tidus!"

Rikku shook her head happily. One down, two more to go. She moved back to the second word, and once again bent down on one knee.

"Tidus hurt his knee? Did my poor Tidus hurt his knee?" It didn't really make sense- why Tidus hurting his knee would be a secret was beyond Yuna- but that was still what it looked like to her.

Rikku put her face in her hands. She wanted to scream, 'it has nothing to do with hurting your knee' but refrained from doing so. Instead she moved on to the third word.

"Ring!" Yuna shouted as Rikku pointed to Lulu's ring finger. "Engagement ring!"

Rikku moved her in a rotating motion, telling Yuna to move on. She tried to avoid Lulu's harsh glare. Rikku knew she had clearly said that she wanted nothing to with this, but how else was she supposed to explain marriage?

"Marriage! Tidus is going to marry Lulu?" Yuna guessed. Wait a minute, that couldn't be right.

Rikku shook her head, sighing mentally because she had to go back to the second word. She had figured that Yuna would have guessed correctly by now. She once again got down on a bended knee.

Suddenly everything made complete since to Yuna. She became quiet for a few moments and then whispered, "Tidus is going to propose to me?"

Rikku shook her head a jumped up and and down. Finally! She thought she was going to have to come right out and say it.

Yuna sat quietly for a moment, and then cried happily, "Oh my Yevon, Tidus is going to propose to me!"

**0000**

Replies to my wonderful reviewers...

**Terroroz**: Yep!

**Crazyanimelover**: I'm not sure...They might. I haven't made up my mind.

**Yuna-elena**: I don't know if I'll write about the wedding or not. But I am sure that this story will not be 100 chapters long. I doubt it will make to 30.

**GiGlLyGaL**: Ha! Glad ya like!

**Mandyfanforevr**: Blabbermouths is right! Heh. At least ya reviewed now.

**Cloudude**: Thanks!

**Chibi-Sorrow:** Thank you!

**Aurikku Fan**: Of course she'll say yes!

**tidusXyuna**: Glad ya like!

**A/N**: Okay, I finished chapter twenty-one! Sorry it was short! But, I won't be home for a few days, and I had to get something up. Thank you all for the reviews! I'm so glad you all like it! Keep 'em coming! Well, it is 12: 25, and I am sleepy. Don't forget to leave me a review, and I shall return with the next chapter soon!


	22. Blitz Game

**A/N**: Hi guys! Back with the next installment. It took a little longer than I wanted it to, but I've been busy. Anyhoo, thanks for the reviews!

**Disclaimer**: FFX is not mine.

Chapter 22: Blitz Game

"Isn't it a lovely day?" Yuna questioned in a sing-song voice, as she pranced across the living room, making sure everyone was up and ready for another day at the beach. They had been invited back for another game, so the gang would be spending their day in Bevelle on the beach.

Rikku nodded her head, slipping a shirt over her bathing suit. Yuna had been happy and sing-songy since last night, and it was starting to slightly annoy Rikku. Not that she wasn't happy for her cousin, she really was, but Yuna was not supossed to know that Tidus was going to propose, and she wasn't acting very convincing.

"Are we ready?" Auron waltzed into the living room, prepared for a day at the beach. He wore a pair of red swimtrucks, a white T-shirt, a pair of flip-flops on his feet, and a beach towel flung over his shouder. He topped of his look with his trademark sunglasses.

"I am," Yuna replied, dressed in a plain navy blue one-piece with matching capris. "I'll go check on the others."

As Yuna left the room, Auron sat down on the couch next to Rikku. "She's in a good mood," he observed.

Rikku had been to busy staring at the man next to her and hadn't heard a word he had said. He looked good today. Actually he looked good everyday, but today he looked _really _good. The clothing he had on showed of his masculinity, and Rikku was surprised that she wasn't drooling.

"Rikku?" Auron interrupted her thoughts, waving a hand in front of her face.

The Al-Bhed girl flushed a bright red. "What were you saying?"

"What is going on with Yuna?" Auron repeated, leaning back on the couch.

"Uh-Nothing. She's just happy I guess," Rikku replied quickly. She felt guilty about lying. She also felt guilty for breaking her promise. But as long as Auron didn't find out, she would be able to keep her head, which she had grown attached to in her twenty-two years of life.

Auron raised a quizzical eyebrow. He was about to question Rikku further, but the rest of the group walked into the room.

"You gonna play with us today, Lu?" Wakka teased as he entered the living room.

Lulu rolled her crimson eyes, as if the gesture were her answer. "I'll leave blitz ball to the professionals," she answered, flipping the bill of his yellow Aurochs hat.

"Hey," Wakka cried, readjusting his cap, "hands off the hat, woman."

Lulu arched her eyebrows. Did he just call her woman? She placed a hand on her hip and gave him a what-did-you-just-say? look.

"I mean- Uh...Umm- Ma'am?"

Lulu couldn't help but smile at watching Wakka squirm. She flipped the bill of cap once more and headed towards the door. "Come on. We'll be late."

"The woman's right," Tidus declared, looping his arm through Yuna's and following Lulu.

Lulu stopped in her tracks and turned to Tidus with the same glare she had given Wakka a scant moment ago.

"I mean- Ummm..."

"Let it go, Brudda. Let it go."

"Just get out the door," Rikku sighed, pushing her way through her friends. "I need a tan."

**0000**

"I can't believe some of the guys didn't show," Tidus complained. The group had made it to the beach, only to find that the team the guys were supposed to be playing on was short two team mates.

"They shouldn't have celebrated so hard last night. I mean, we only made it to the next round. We didn't win or anything," one of team mates said. Actually, the only remaining team mate, besides Wakka, Tidus, and Auron.

"You can play, right Kent?" Wakka questioned.

"Sure can, man. We just need to find two replcements."

"Attention all blitz participants. The next round of the blitz games are about to begin. Please round up your teams and meet down by the water in five minutes. I repeat, round up your teams and meet down by the water in five minutes," a voice boomed over the loud speakers that were set up specifically for the blitz competition.

"Five minutes? How are we supposed to find two players in five minutes?" Tidus cried. "Every one here are already on teams, or are just here to watch."

"We need to move quickly," Auron agreed, scanning the beach for somebody, anybody, who could play for them.

He was on his second scan when his eyes rested on Rikku, Lulu, and Yuna, all laying out on a beach towel. Of course. Rikku was a good swimmer, and she had grown up with blitzball, as had Lulu and Yuna. Surely they could substitute for the two sick players.

"I have an idea," he announced. He quickly told his team mates his plan and lead the way over to the three woman, who were laying out on their towels, trying to catch a little sun.

"Hi, Auron," Rikku greeted through squinted eyes. As he moved to stand in front of her, she fully opened her eyes. "Uh, Honey, could you move? You're blocking my sun."

Auron paused for a moment. It was the first time she had ever referred to him as anything other than 'Auron', and he had to admit that it had a ring to it. He quickly recovered, squatted down in front of her, and asked, "May I have a quick word with you?"

Rikku instantly tensed up, and a small shiver ran down her despite the heat. She sat up, repostioning her orange bikini, and replied, "Sure."

"With all of you actually."

_Oh Yevon, he's found out..._Rikku thought. She glanced at Yuna and Lulu, and it was obvious that they were thinking the same thing.

"Five minutes, Auron," Kent reminded him, feeling as though it was taking to long to ask a simple question.

Auron made slight scoffing noise, deciding that if Kent wasn't right on the 'five minute' part, that he would have taken his own sweet time. "I need to ask a favor of you."

Rikku breathed a sigh of relief. "What kind of favor?" she asked, knowing that she would do just about anything that Auron asked her.

"Some of our team mates are sick-"

"And you need us to fill in for them?" Yuna guessed.

"Correct."

"Why not? Should be fun," Yuna replied, tossing her book aside and jumping up. She had played a few games in her lifetime, although most were just for fun. Still, she still knew how to play. Besides, as long as Tidus was there, she was up for anything.

"I'm up for a game," Rikku agreed, tossing her sunglasses on her towel and joining the group of men.

"I suppose I could play..." Lulu reluctantly agreed as well. Truthfully, she would have been much more happier laying on the beach.

"Actually, we only need two players, Lulu," Auron informed her. "I-"

Lulu picked up her book and placed her headphones back on her head. "Have fun," she said shortly, resuming her reading.

As the group of men, and two women, made their way down to beach, Auron feel in step with Wakka. "I didn't mean to upset Lulu or anything, but we only-"

Wakka interuppted him with a chuckle. "Lu's not upset."

"She isn't?"

"Nah. She's fine."

Auron shrugged his shoulders. He supposed Wakka was right. He had known Lulu a lot longer than himself. At the moment, he didn't have to much time to worry about the situation. He had a game to play.

**0000**

"I'm open!" Tidus yelled across the water. Wakka was surrounded by opposing team mates, and they needed this shot to tie the game.

"Throw it, man!" Kent encouraged from his position as goalkeeper. Glancing at the clock, he found that they had less than a minute before half-time.

"Easy for them to say," Wakka muttered, feigning a right and then jumping to the left. The rookies actually went to the right, and Wakka surpressed a chuckle as he chucked the ball in Tidus' direction.

Tidus easily caught the pass, but one of the opposing team mates were on him faster that he could blink. _These guys are good..._he thought, scanning the waters for somebody who was open. Auron and Wakka both were blocked, but Yuna and Rikku were open. Open and not paying attention. Great. Well, what did he have to lose?

"Ow!" Rikku cried, the blitz ball making contact with her head. She picked up the floating ball and looked around with a confused look. Now what was she supposed to do?

"Go for the goal, Rikku!" Tidus shouted.

Well, duh. Why hadn't she thought of that? Seeing one of the opposing men coming toward her, Rikku threw the ball with all her might, and prayed that it would go in.

Lucky for her, the goalie hadn't been paying attention to the game, so Rikku's shot went in, tying the game.

"Yay!" she cried, doing a little victory dance with Yuna. In the middle of their dance, the half-time buzzer rang, and the teams drug theirselves out of the water.

"Great job, Rikku," Kent congratulated. "I didn't really- Yow!" His compliment was interrupted as the bottom of his foot made contact with a sea shell. A very sharp sea shell.

"You okay, Brudda?" Wakka asked, watching as kent flopped himself down on the beach and inspected his injured foot.

"Ow. Look's painful. Does it hurt?" Rikku wondered, looking at the now bleeding gash on his heel.

"Just a little."

"Can you still play?" Tidus questioned, wondering what they would do if he couldn't.

"Sure, sure," Kent replied, standing up on one leg. "I don't need my foot to play blitz ball, right?"

At first, Auron thought he was being sarcastic, but when he saw the look on Kent's face, he realized he was serious. "Yes, you need a foot to play blitz ball. At least the kind we're having to play," Auron replied, referring to the fact that they had to stand on the ground. They weren't in a sphere pool after all.

"But-"

Auron held up a hand. "Go see the medic. We'll find another replacement."

Kent wanted to protest, but knew he stood no chance. He had only known Auron for a day, but he already knew that there was no arguing with him. "Fine. But you better find somebody good," he muttered, limping off to find someone who could bandage his foot.

"Great. Just great. Now what are we supposed do?" Tidus demanded, hanging his hand and sloping his shoulders. "That was our goalie. Our only goalie."

"Auron, I hate to agree with Tidus, but he's right. How are we going to find somebody to replace Kent?" Rikku questioned.

"Lu can play," Wakka suggested.

"That was my idea exactly."

"I'll go grab her," Wakka announced, walking away from the group.

Rikku watched Wakka and shook her head. "Good luck," she called after him. Then turning to the remaining group added, "If he can get Lulu into the water, then I'm a Chimera's uncle."

"Hey, Lu," Wakka greeted, having made his way over to his fiancée, who was lying on a beach towel, book in hand.

Lulu nooded her head, to engrossed in her book to do anything else.

"So, enjoying the game?" Wakka inquired.

Once again, Lulu merely nodded her head.

Wakka, sensing that Lulu wasn't paying a lick of attention to him, decided to make this situation work for his best interest. "Hey, Lu, Kent sliced his foot, so now he can't be goaltender. So, do you mind taking his place?"

As before, Lulu nodded her head, and turned the page.

"Great." He pulled her book away and reached for her hand. "Come on."

"Wakka!" an outraged Lulu cried. "Give me back my book!"

"You said you'd be our goalie, ya?" Wakka replied, snapping the book shut.

"You lost my place!" Lulu scolded. She paused; then, "I never agreed to be you goalie."

Wakka sat down on the sand beside her. "Yeah, ya did. I asked you, you nodded your head...I call that an agreement."

Lulu could have slapped herself. She hadn't been paying attention! That wasn't fair. She didn't want to play blitzball. "But, Sweetie, I'm busy." Yeah, that was gonna work. She needed to think of something better than that.

"Doing?" Wakka prompted.

"Reading. I've almost finished it, and I'm finally going find out who killed the main character."

"The main character's dead?" Wakka flipped through the book. Not a single picture. Just a whole lot of black and white. "Well, she probably died from lack of color."

Lulu rolled her eyes and made a grab for her book. Wakka jerked it away, and she sighed heavily. "Please give me my book."

Wakka ignored her plea and replied, "After you finish the game. Now get up."

"I can't. I'm tanning." At Wakka'a raised eyebrow she continued, "Look at how white I am. I need sun."

"You can get sun in the water, Lu. Now, come on." Wakka stood and tossed the book onto Yuna's beach towel.

Lulu racked her brain for an excuse.She did not want to get in that water. Who knew what kind of diseases were lerking in it? She scanned her surroundings and quickly noticed their belongings. "Someone has to stay here and keep watch over our things." That could work...

"What things?"

"Our towels, and bags."

"No one's gonna steal our things, Lu. Now get up, and come on."

Or maybe it wouldn't. "But-"

"Lulu," Wakka said rather firmly. "If you don't get up, then I'll make you get up."

Lulu's eyebrows shot up. His tone both annoyed her, and intrigued her. "Oh will you?"

"Oh my..." Rikku began, turning her gaze away from Auron to watch Wakka and Lulu making their way towards them. She had been talking game startigies with the whole group, but this was to good to miss.

"Are you guys ready?" Wakka inquired, approching the group. At their amused expressions, he added, "What?"

Rikku and Tidus broke into laughter, while Auron and Yuna just stood there.

"Wakka, will you put me down now?" Lulu begged. Never again would she test Wakka. He had been true to his word, and had simply picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She had tried to protest, but he was a lot stronger than her, so she had given up.

"Are you gonna stay put and be our goalie?" Wakka replied in a tone that suggested he was speaking to a child.

"Yes," Lulu sughed dejectedly. No use in fighting the inevitable.

Wakka placed her on the ground, but kept his arm around her. "Sorry about that, Lu. But you had agreed."

"Oh, shut up," she replied, stalking towards the water. She might as well get this over with.

**0000**

"Foul!" the referee cried, signaling frantically with his arms.

"Foul!" Lulu repeated with bewilderment and anger. "How is that a foul?"

"Illegal use of magic!" one of the opposing team mates cried.

"I don't believe I was speaking with you," Lulu hissed back, causing the young man to swim away quickly.

"He's right," the ref clarified. "That's one point for The Gunners," he added, referring to the oppising team.

"One point!" Wakka interjected. "Ref, that's not fair. She's never played a game like this before."

The referee glanced between Wakka and Lulu. This was their first offense. And, they were the legendary guardians. "Well, all right. But no more magic," he said firmly. "Understood?"

"Yes," Lulu agreed reluctantly. How were they supposed to win if they couldn't use magic?

Wakka nodded his head, and swam closer to Lulu as the ref went to fetch the ball. "That was a close one."

"Well, how was I supposed to know that we couldn't use magic?"

"I didn't say anything about that," Wakka said calmly, used to Lulu's nippiness.

"I don't see why we can't use magic. That Reflect spell worked perfectly," Lulu continued, fuming. And it had. She had cast it just as the ball was sailing towards their goal, and now the ball was many feet away from it's target.

"It's like cheating, Lu."

"I don't see how."

"It just is," Wakka said with a chuckle. The angrier Lulu was, the more Wakka was attracted to her.

"What is so funny?" Lulu snapped, wondering how she had been dragged into this whole ordeal in the first place.

"Nothing," Wakka answered, pulling his attention away from Lulu and back to the game. "Now, let's win this thing."

Lulu scoffed. With her as goalie, she highly doubted that would happen. "We can try."

Wakka chuckled and kissed her cheek lightly. "You can do it, Lu." He then moved his lips from her cheek to her lips. "I know you can," he added softly, before swiming back into play.

**0000**

"I can't believe we won!" Tidus exclaimed happily, holding their first place trophy. They had been down two points, and two his utter shock, Yuna and Rikku had been the ones to tie up the game. Lulu had even done her part. She had blocked what would have been the other teams winning shot. But, it was he who had scored the winning shot.

"Thanks to us," Yuna said smugly, though she quickly smiled, betraying earlier arrogance.

"You did your part," Tidus replied, pulling her to him for a quick kiss.

"I can't believe Lu blocked that shot," Wakka commented, flopping himself down on a beach towel. He turned to look at Lulu, who had her face buried back in her book. Sighing, Wakka pulled it away from her.

"Hey! I did my part! Give me back my book!" Lulu cried, making a grab for her book.

"I was trying to compliment you."

"Oh. Well, thank you," Lulu replied, moving in to give her fiance a kiss. As she did so, she got a hold of her book. "Now let me read."

Wakka sighed, getting up from his sitting position. "I'm hitting the showers," he said, walking of in the direction of the rest rooms.

Lulu lifted her head. "I had better go as well." She needed to watch of that disgusting lake water. Throwing her book aside, she jumed up and sprinted after Wakka.

"So should I," Yuna decided, beginning to follow the now together couple in front of her. She was half-way to the showers when she heard foot steps behind her.

"Uh, Yuna?" Tidus said, quickly catching up with her. "I was wondering if you wanted to have, uh, dinner with me tonight?" he asked, rather bashfully. He couldn't help but stutter about. He had asked Yuna to dinner many times, but never for something as important as proposing.

Yuna stopped, her heart beat picking up considerably. _Oh my Yevon, he's going to ask me tonight! _Yuna thought. She decided to play it cool, remembering that she wasn't supposed to think anything out of the ordianry was going on. "Sure. I'll ask Lulu where she'd like to go."

"No!" Tidus practically shrieked. He swiftly recovered, and began again. "I mean, no. I meant just you and me. You know, alone?"

Yuna almost jumped up and down, danced in the middle of the sidewalk, and hypervenalte all at once. He was going to propose! Somehow she managed to answer, " All right. That sounds lovely."

Tidus himself felt like jumping up and down. She had said yes! Okay, so she hadn't agreed to the propsal, but he was one-thirds there. All he had to do now was make it through diner, and pop the questiound. "Great!" he said happily, kissing her quickly. "Be ready around 6:30?"

"Okay, but shouldn't we get home first?" Yuna giggled, watching Tidus turn a bright red.

"Yeah," Tidus mumbled, offering Yuna his hand as they made their way to the shower. "But let's wash off first."

**0000**

"Aww. Aren't they cute?" Rikku cooed, watching Tidus and Yuna make their way towards the showers.

Auron grunted a 'suppose so', and watched Rikku intently. She had been ating rather skiddish around him all day, and he had been trying to figure out why. Then, a thought struck him. What if she had found out that he loved her? He wasn't sure how she could've found out, but it would explain her behavior.

"Auron? Are you okay?" Rikku question, placing a hand on his now rather tanned shoulder.

Auron noded a quick response. He had allowed himself to become lost in thought again. He had seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "I was about to ask you the same thing."

A puzzeled look crossed Rikku's face. "Why?" she quired, busying herself with folding their beach towels.

"Well, you've been acting stragely all day," Auron replied, bending to help her with her task. He might as well just come out and say it. He'd have to if he wanted any answers.

Rikku shoved one of the towels in a bag. "Have I?" She knew she had been. In fact, she had been trying to avoid Auron all together because she felt so guilty about breaking her promise. But, seeing as there was no way she could avoid Auron for a whole day, she had just tried to keep quiet when he was around.

She was in the process of shoving a stubborn towel into the bag when Auron came to assist her.

"Have I done something to upset you?"

Rikku stopped trying to package the blanket and turned to look at Auron. He thought he had done something! How far from the truth that was. "No, Auron. You didn't do anything."

"Then what is wrong?" Auron shoved the towel into the bag and zipped it up. He moved to take her hand, and to his surprise, Rikku wrapped her arms around him.

"It's just me." Rikku's words were muffled, so she wasn't sure if he even heard her, but she didn't care. All the guilt had finally taken it's toll. She was going to tell Auron what she had done. She wasn't sure how he would react, so she had decided to hug him as much as possible.

"Rikku," Auron layed his head atop hers, "What is wrong?" he repeated. Her behavior was really confusing him. All day she had been avoiding him, and now she was hugging him.

"Auron," Rikku lifted her head, "I did something that I probably shouldn't've."

Uh-oh. That didn't sound good. Auron pulled back to look her in the eyes. "Continue."

"I sorta, kinda, said something that I wasn't supposed to say." Rikku shuffled her feet nervously. Why had she ever blabbed?

"Oh, Rikku," Auron sighed. "You didn't?"

"I did."

"You told Yuna!" he cried, wondering why he had even said anything in the first place. He should have known that Rikku couldn't keep a secret. Espeacially one from Yuna.

"I'm sorry," Rikku said quietly. "Besides, I didn't really tell her..."

Auron rubbed his temples. "What does that mean?"

"I didn't tell her. I kinda acted it out for her..." Rikku said slowly, feeling smaller and smaller by the minute.

"You went against my wishes by playing charades?" Auron sighed. "Unbelievable."

"I'm sorry," Rikku repated in a small voice.

There was a long pause. Rikku stood drawing small circles in the sand with her toes while Auron just stood in place, not moving a muscle.

Finally, Rikku could take the silence no more. "Would you just say something?" she asked, though it was more a plea then a question.

Auron still stood silently. He thought, not sure what to say. He didn't want to say something that he would regret later, and with the mood he was in now, he had to bite his toungue. Finally, he simply said, "I'm disappointed in you," and walked away.

**0000**

Reply to my wonderful reviewers...

**Shadows-Of-Flame**: She's not in as much trouble as I had intended her to be...

**Yuna-Elena**: 100 chapters is way to much for me! I don't know how I thought of charades...I really suck at the game...

**Crazyanimelover**: Glad ya like!

**The Dr**. :I had been really busy. Sorry for the wait!

**tidusXyuna**: Heh. Thanks!

**Cazzyrulz**: Here it is!

**Terroroz:** No she can't...

**YAY**: Well, I'm glad you like this Aurikku! Check out the next chaper, because there should be a lot of Tuna in it! Ha...Tuna..He he...

**GiGgLyGaL**: No internet! Gasp How will you survive! Heh...Well, thanks for the review!

**Rikku-Thief**: The world is getting better...Heh. Thanks. There will probably be at least three chapters...but I'm not going to start estimating chapters again. Last time, it didn't go over to well.

**Chibi-Sorrow**: Nope, she mimed it! Ha!

**Mandyfanforevr**: Tidus won't ever know...At least, I don't think he will.

**Childsage**: Glad you like it!

**A/N**: Well, there's the next chapter. I'm sorry it took me a while to update. I've been busy. Thanks for sticking with me this long, and reading my fic! I wouldn't be writing without you guys! I just have a quick question. What is an AU? I really have no clue...Well, thank you all for the reviews! The next chapter will be the proposal, so stick around!


	23. Mission Impossible: The Beginning

**A/N**: Howdy guys! I've returned with chapter twenty-three! Whoo! I must thank you all for the reviews, and ask that you do it again! I love to here from you! Okey-dokey, here is the next installment!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own FFX. The only thing I own is my story...Hey, at least I own something!

Chapter 23: Mission Impossible: The beginning

"Yuna? Are you ready?" Tidus called from outside the bedroom door. He glanced at his clock. Six-twenty. He had made reservations at _La Cherie _for seven. They needed to be on the road _now_.

"Just about," Yuna called from behind the door. She surveyed her reflection in the mirror. A dark blue satin dress, matching heels, a thin diamond necklace, small diamond studs in each ear...everything was nearly perfect. Now all she needed to do was curl her hair.

"Yuna," Tidus repeated, in a tone that suggested that he was in misery. He rapped his knuckles across the door. He wanted this night to be perfect, and being late was not perfect! He leaned his head against the door. Why must women take so long to get ready?

"I'm ready," Yuna declared, throwing open the door and nearly knocking Tidus off his feet.

"Whoa!" Tidus cried, catching himself before he hit the floor. As he rightned himself, he caught sight of Yuna. "Whoa," he repeated, taking in the sight of the beautiful women in front of him.

Yuna blushed under Tidus' approving gaze. She glanced up shyly, and looked at the man before her. 'Whoa' could descibe him as well. He wasn't in a suit, but he did have on a pair of black dress slacks, a white t shirt -which was tucked in- and a black dress jacket.

"Are you ready?" Tidus asked softly, having recovered from the initial shock of seeing Yuna.

Yuna nodded her head and slipped her arm through Tidus'.

"We'll be back in a little while," Yuna called to her friends, who were all gathered in the living room.

"Don't wait up," Tidus added. He heard a chorus of 'have fun's' as he closed the door behind him. Turning to Yuna, he smiled lovingly. "Ready for a night of fun?"

Yuna felt a shiver of excitment run through. She returned the smile. "You bet."

**0000**

"Aw! Don't they just look adorable together?" Rikku cooed, watching the door close and Yuna and Tidus make their exit.

Lulu nodded her head. "She does love that boy, doesn't she?"

Wakka grunted. "Well, he'd better love her as well, ya? This isn't them going on a date, or spending a weekend together. We're talking marriage. Permanent, life-changing, always- and- forever marriage."

"Oh, Wakka," Rikku sighed. "You make it sound as though it's a fate worse than death." She leaned back into the couch and sighed happily. "I think it would be wonderful to be married to the man you love and have a family. I can't believe Yunie beat me to it," she added with mock scorn.

She glanced at Auron and remembered their previous spat. Her happy mood them seemed to dampen some. Yuna had beat her to marriage, and if things keep going they way they were now, Rikku would probably never catch up.

Wakka grunted again. "All I'm saying is, Tidus had better know what he's doing." Wakka was happy for the couple, really he was, but the protective older brother instinct was getting the better of him.

"And the only thing I have to say is that Yuna had better act surprised. Because if Tidus finds out that I told you, and you told Yuna-" Auron would have finished his sentence, but he was quickly interrupted by Lulu and Wakka.

"You told Yuna!" Wakka yelled, jumping off the couch.

"You told Auron that we told Yuna!"

"Lu! You told!" Wakka spun from Rikku to face his fiancee. How could she tell? He expected as much from Rikku, but Lulu? She had never broken any of his promises!

"No!" Lulu replied, shock evident in her voice and on her face. "I would never deliberately disobey your wishes." She pointed an accusing finger at Rikku. "_She _told."

"You helped!" Rikku spat back. "If it hadn't been for your engagement ring, then I would've never gotten Yuna to figure out the word marriage!"

"I told you that I wanted nothing to do with your little charade, did I not?" Lulu replied, making sure that Rikku could pin none of this on her. After all, she _really _hadn't wanted to go against Wakka's wishes. Rikku was the one who had _actually _done it. Even though she had wanted Yuna to know, she wasn't the one who had went through with it.

Rikku faltered. Well, Lulu was right there. "You still helped," she finally mumbled.

"What, did you act it out?" Wakka scoffed, picking up on the words 'figure out' and 'charade'. The room grew silent, and Wakka sighed. "You did, didn't you?"

"She did," Auron answered, giving Rikku another one of his 'I-can't-believe-you' looks.

"Well, I didn't actually go against your wishes! It's not like I told her!" Rikku cried, her temper flaring.

Why did everyone keep blaming stuff on her?

Okay, so she had told Yuna that Tidus was going to propose, but so what? If Yuna was the one proposing, they would've told Tidus! Frankly, she was sick of everyone yelling at her.

"Yes, you did," Auron retorted

"No, I didn't. I acted it out. Acting and talking are two very different things."

"That's not the point," Auron sighed.

Lulu and Wakka stayed silent, each glacing back and forth between Rikku and Auron, and occasionally each other. This was more than just Rikku telling Yuna. It had to be.

"Then what is the point?" Rikku demanded, standing from the couch and placing a hand on her hip. She had already apologized. What more could she do?

"Never mind." Auron stood and stalked towards the kitchen. If she didn't know, then why should he tell her? Why should he tell her that he felt betrayed because she had broken his trust?

"Auron."

Hearing his name, Auron stopped, but only glanced over his shoulder. "What?"

"What did I do?" Rikku asked, not as harsh as her previous words, but harsh enough to let him know that she wanted an answer.

"You broke your promise, Rikku. You broke my trust. And without trust, there can be no relationship." As soon as he uttered the words, Auron wished he could take them. That was not what he meant! Why had he said it that way? He didn't want to end their relatioship! He hadn't even gotten the chance to tell her his true feelings...

Turning, he saw the stunned expression on Rikku's face. The stunned look that instantly turned to realization, which quickly turned into sadness.

Rikku felt the tears build up behind her eyes. Auron was breaking up with her. Breaking up with her before she even had the chance to tell him that she was in love with him.

Turning sharply on her heel, Rikku practically ran to the door. She stood momentairly, and whispered the barely audible words "I'm sorry", before opening the door and disappearing into the hallway.

In her wake, Rikku left a stunned Auron, a shocked Lulu, and a rather confused Wakka. After a long pause, Wakka fianlly broke the silence.

"I'm not to sure what just happned, but I'm willing to guess that you didn't want to say that?"

Auron merely nodded his head, staring at the door. The hurt- no, pained look on Rikku's face was still fresh in his memory, and he had been the one to put that look on her beautiful face.

"So you're still standing here...?" Lulu questioned, looking at Auron and then the door.

At Lulu's words, Auron jerked to life. He quickly crossed the room and reached the door. Once there, he hesitated. "I don't know where-"

"She couldn't've gotten very far, Brudda."

"Try the beach," Lulu encouraged.

Auron nodded his head, an pulled open the door. "Thanks," he called, shutting the door and sprinting down the stairs. He had to find Rikku and tell her how he really felt. He needed to tell her that he loved her.

**0000**

"Are you having a good time?" Tidus asked, taking a bite of his- well, he wasn't sure what it was, but it was good. He glaced across the small table to look at Yuna. Yevon, she sure was beautiful tonight. He discretely checked his pocket, making sure the ring was still there.

Uh-oh. Why couldn't he feel the inprint of the box?

He quickly checked his other pocket and breathed a sigh of relief. Okay, he still had the ring. Now all he had to do was wait for the perfect oppurtunity to pop the question...

Yuna nodded her head as she sipped her champagne. The restaurant was lovely, the atmosphere was great, and food was delicious. So far, the night was perfect.

But all that champagne was getting to her, and she really had to go to the bathroom. Yuna quickly excused her self and made her way to the restroom, leaving Tidus behind with his thoughts.

_No she's gone...Maybe I could drop the ring in her champagne, and she would find it. That would be original_, Tidus thought. Then another thought entered his head. _Or she might get chocked on it_. That would be his luck. He'd kill her before he even got that chance to ask her!

_Ohh, I could stick in her mashed potatos!_ he though eagerly. But that would make the ring all messy, and again, she might get choked on it. _What to do_...

Then, he got a brilliant idea. Napkin! He could hide it her napkin, and when she went to open it, it would fall gracefully into her lap.

Just as Tidus was preparing to hide the ring, Yuna returned.

"Sorry it took so long. There was a line," Yuna said, sitting back down. She picked up her napkin and placed it back in her lap.

_Great! My plan would have worked!_ Tidus though dejectedly. He sighed and shoved some food in his mouth. Guess he'd have to wait until later for his perfect proposal.

**0000**

_Stupid. I'm so stupid. Why did I tell Yunie? Why did I have to go and open my big mouth..._As Rikku thought those words, a rueful smile formed on her lips. _Well, technially I didn't _tell _her, but that's not the point now is it?_

Walking along the sidewalk, Rikku took a left and then a right and ended up on Bevelle Beach. It was really the only place she knew how to reach by foot. Plopping herself down in the sand, she started up at the beautifully lit up sky. Even in Bevelle, the busiest city she of, the stars still shone brillantly.

"I hope your having fun, Yunie, 'cause I'm sure not," she spoke to the sky, pulling up her knees and dropping her head in them. If only she hadn't told Yuna, then Auron wouldn't be upset with her. Correction: then Auron wouldn't have broken up with her.

Just thinking the words brought tears to her eyes. She hadn't even gotten the chance to tell him that she was in love with him! She had to open her mouth, and blow her chance at happiness to smithereens. That was her nack. Blowing stuff sky high. That was why she messed with machina and bombs. It was the only thing she had going for her.

"Well, fine then," Rikku began, lifting her head from her knees. "I'll become a famous machina expert, and I'll live in a mansion, and I won't need a man." She looked up at the sky with a resolute look sketched on her face. "I'll become rich, and then every man in the world will want me, but they won't be able to have me because I won't need them."

But her determanation quickly faltered as another thought entered her head. "I won't want them because the only man I want is Auron," she whailed, a new torrent of tears flowing from her eyes. "I'm going to end up old and alone." She buried her head in her hands, trying to muffle her sobs. People on the beach was going to think she was crazy.

"Rikku! Rikku, is that you?"

Rikku's heart skipped a beat. Was that...

"Auron?" Turning, Rikku saw that it was exactly who she thought it was. She quickly turned her back on him and returned her head to it's previous postition. "Leave me alone."

Auron ignored her comment and came to a stop once he stood beside her. "I've been looking all over for you," he said, slightly winded. He had been chasing after her for a good forty-five minutes, and he literally had _chased _after her. "We need to talk."

"I think you've said enough," Rikku replied, her voice muffled. Why wouldn't he leave? Why couldn't he just let her wallow in her self-pity by herself?

"Rikku," Auron bended down to her eye-level. "Rikku, would you look at me?" When she refused, he repeated: "Look at me."

Shaking her head, Rikku buried her head deeper. "No," she replied, feeling a new rush tears hit her.

What was wrong with her? How was she ever going to look at him again if she was going to burst into tears at the sound of his voice?

Hearing her muffled sobs, Auron immediately put an arm around her and drew her to his side. "Come here."

"No," Rikku said, burying her face in his shoulder despite her words of protest. Why was he comforting her? Did he feel sorry for her? That must be it. He felt sorry for the pathetic girl he had dumped. Well, she didn't want his pity...

"Rikku," Auron began, stroking her back in an attempt to comfort her. Him and his horrible way with words. Look at what he was putting her through. "I want to apologize to you. I didn't mean-"

"No, you don't have to do that. I don't want your pity," Rikku interrupted, trying to pull away from his embrace. To her surprise -and truthfully, her delight- Auron only tightened his hold on her.

"Now let me finish. I did not mean what I said back there. I was upset, and-"

Once again, Rikku interrupted him. "What do you mean you didn't mean what you said?" Rikku's heart picked up speed. Was he truely apologizing to her? Did he really mean that he didn't want to end their relationship.

"I mean exactly that. I have no intentions of ending our relationship." He took a deep breath and turned to face Rikku."Why would I want to end the relationship with the woman I love?" There. He had done it. He had plunged off the tallest building head first. Now he only prayed that he didn't land flat on his face.

Rikku sat in the sand, to speechless to react. Had Auron just said he was in love with her? Her? Rikku? She glanced around the beach. There was no one else around...

Suddenly, it all sunk in. Auron had told her he loved her! And her she was sitting there like a statue! She swiftly regained her composure and looked up to meet his gaze. "You love me?"

Auron nodded his head. "I do." He self-consciously ran a hand through his hair. Well, so far he was still falling. She hadn't rejected him, nor had she accepted him.

Rikku's eyes once again misted over. Only this time it was not with sadness, but happiness. "I love you, too, Auron."

And he hit the ground. Feet firmly planted; not on his face. Auron flashed a rare smile before sealing his words with a kiss.

**0000**

Reply to my grand reviewers...

**Debbie**: Sorry for forgetting you in my last chapter. I'm glad you came across it as well! I love positive feed back. Thank you.

**Terroroz**: Oh, I know you were. I was just agreeing with you. And, I hate to tell ya, that picture didn't show, and I couldn't get the link.

**Yuna-Elena**: I liked my illegal use of magic as well...Thanks for the review!

**GiGgLyGaL**: Sadly, Tidus won't do it til next chapter. I know I said this one, but, well, read my Author's Note at the bottom. Oh, I won't tell on you for not doing your homework, I'm glad ya ditched it to read my fic!

**Crazyanimelover**: You mean Lily, Kiki, and Amy? I might..not sure.

**The Dr**. : You didn't sound edgey. Auron forgave Rikku this chappie, and Tidus will propse next chappie. And it will be a night to remember...

**Chibi Sorrow**: I was reading my reviews for Second Chance, and I saw your name there. And, you asked me how you could kill off poor Zelos, so I'm gonna tell ya! When you're in Flanoir, and all those people come and knock on your door, you have to reject them all, and then you'll go outside alone. When you get outside, Kratos will be there, and then it's all atomatic from there. Personally, I don't recommend it. I hated killing poor Zelos! I love kratos, don't get me wrong, but I love Zelos too!

Anyways, back to this fic, Thanks for the review!

**MaxBlader01**: Yay! Thank you! I didn't think I was that great of a writer to make people like Aurikku's!

**Akimalynn**: Thanks!

**tidusXyuna**: So that's what AU means...Thanks! And, thanks for the review!

**A/N**: Okay, there is chapter twenty-three. I know I said there would be a proposal, but it's gonna be in the next chapter. I think Auron and Rikku stole to much of the spot light in this chapter. So, the proposal will be in the NEXT chapter. I promise! Well, it is 12:24, and I am sleepy. Please leave me a review, and don't forget to read the next chapter! You know you all don't wanna miss out on the proposal! Oh, and, thanks for the reviews!


	24. Mission Impossible: The Conclusion

**A/N**: Hey all! This is it! The moment you've all been waiting for...The Proposal! Ha-Cha! So, enough of my blabber. On with the story! Oh, and thank you for my lovely reviews.

**Disclaimer**: No, no no. I do not own FFX.

Chapter 24: Mission Impossible: The Conslusion

"Isn't it a beautiful night tonight?" Yuna asked as she walked along the beach. After dinner, Tidus had asked her if she would join him for a romantic walk along the beach. Yuna had hurriedly agreed, seeing this as a perfect place for him to propose.

So far, though, they had done nothig but talk though, and she would be lying if she said she wasn't a little disappointed.

"Sure is," Tidus agreed, looking more so at Yuna than anything else. With her blue satin dress -which complemented her nicely, if he did say so himself- the way her hair was laying on her shoulder, and just the general glow that had been about her all night, Tidus was finding that it was hard to keep his mind on anything but the gorgeous woman before him.

Yuna, oblivious to Tidus' adorement, plopped down in the sand and pulled her heels off. She then jumped up, and dashed towards the shore line, frolicking in the shallow surf. "Come on, Tidus," Yuna beckoned.

"Yuna, you're going to get soaked," Tidus chided. "Get up her."

Yuna just shook her head playfully. "No. You come down here."

Tidus sighed and pulled his shoes off as well. Shoving his socks in his shoes, Tidus rolled up his pant legs and trudged towards Yuna. Reaching the young women, he was suprised when Yuna greeted him by wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing him gently.

"I love you," Yuna whispered, laying her head aginst his chest.

"Love you, too."

Smiling, Yuna lifted her head and kissed him on the cheek before dashing off towards her shoes, which she had left laying in the sand a few feet away.

For a moment, Tidus stood in the surf, staring at Yuna with a bewildered look plastered on his face. She sure was acting playful. Quite different from her usual prim and proper routine. Not that Tidus minded. He loved to see the playful side of Yuna, and it helped ease the nervousness he was feeling about the proposal.

Walking back up to where he dropped his shoes, Tidus looked around the area. Where were his shoes? This was where he had put them, so why couldn't he see them?

"Looking for these?" Yuna questioned. She stood a few feet behind him, holding his shoes with a mischievous smile. Seeing Tidus return the smile, Yuna instantly took of, making her way farther down the beach.

"Yuna! Give me back my shoes!" Tidus cried, chasing after Yuna, who was quite a few feet ahead of him. Who knew the woman could run so fast?

Yuna sped on, running as fast as her legs would carry her. But soon, she started laughing, which slowed her down a great deal, and Tidus caught up with her.

"Gotcha," Tidus declared, wrapping his arms around the young women.

"You've always had me," Yuna whispered truthfully, dropping their shoes and wrapping her arms around Tidus neck as his lips met hers.

"Yuna," Tidus began, breaking the kiss. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you..."

Yuna's heart skipped a beat. _Oh Yevon, this is it_, she thought,_. He's going to propose!_

"I'm not to sure how to put it, so I'm just going to come on out with it," Tidus continued. He drew in a breath. "Yuna, will you-"

"Yunie! Is that you?" Rikku cried, appearing behind Tidus. She and Auron had been walking along the soreline, but she never expected to see her cousin. "What are you doing here? I thought Tidus was supposed to pro-"

"Supposed to be taking you on a date," Auron quickly interrupted, cutting Rikku off with a vice-grip of a hand sqeeze.

Rikku pulled her hand out of Auron's grasp and rubbed it. "Yeah. That," she mumbled, glaring slightly at Auron.

"We are on our date," Yuna said, trying to hide her disappointment at the interuption. "What are you two doing here?" she added, watching as Auron gave Rikku an apologetic look and slipped his arm around her waist.

"Oh, you know, just enjoying the night," Rikku replied, forgetting Yuna completely for a moment and turning to Auron.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Auron agreed, kissing the young Al Bhed lightly on the lips.

Beautiful? Since when was _beautiful _a word in Auron's vocabulary? Then a small smile spread across Yuna's face. Awww! They had finally admitted their feelings!

She flashed Rikku a knowing look before throwing in a 'you-interrupted-a-huge-moment' one.

Rikku instantly caught the look and squealed," Oh my Yevon, was he getting ready to-"

Quick as lightning, Auron placed a hand over Rikku's mouth. "Well, it's getting rather late. We'll leave you two alone."

Rikku tried to bid them a good night, but Auron's hand over her mouth proved to be a boundry. She moved her hand up to his in an attempt to get him to remove it, but Auron merely ignored her.

"Come along, Rikku." He steered her towards the sidewalk. "Have a nice evening," Auron called over his shoulder, his hand still placed firmly over Rikku's mouth. He didn't plan on letting go until they were quite a few feet away from the young couple behind him.

"Yeah, yeah. Have a good time," Tidus mumbled, highly annoyed at being interrupted during one of the biggest moments of his life. Now the moment was ruined, and who knew when he'd find another oppurtunity!

"Bye, Rikku," Yuna giggled, watching as her cousin gave up her fight and feebly waved a good-bye. "Now, where we're we?" she questioned, turning back to Tidus.

"Uh- I was going to ask you, if you wanted to- you know..." Tidus trailed off. Great! Now what he supposed to say? "Uh, go down to the square with me?" Smooth. Real smooth.

"The square?" Yuna tried to mask her disappointment. She was was sure that that was not what he had planned to say, but she couldn't blame him for changing his mind. They had been interrupted. Besides, she wasn't even supposed to know about the proposal, so she had to act uneffected.

"Sure," she answered, putting on a smile.

As Tidus slipped his hand in hers and picked up their shoes, Yuna glanced up at the sky. Perhaps she would have a nice time up on the square...

**0000**

"There's nothing on," Wakka grumbled, surfing through the channels for seemed like the hundreth time.

"Let me see the remote," Lulu sighed, making a grad for the device. She had seen quite a few good movies. How could he say there was nothing on?

"Oh-no." Wakka held the remote control above his head. "You are not gonna make me watch some chick flick."

"Just let me see it."

"Nope. This is my-"

Sighing, Lulu reached up and snatched the remote awasy from Wakka's grasp.

"-remote," Wakka finished dumbly. Grumbling, he settled down into couch, prepared for the worst. Who knew what kind of sappy movie Lulu would make him watch?

Stopping on STfW, Spira's Television for Women, Lulu snuggled into Wakka's chest.

"Not Spira's Television for Women! C'mon, Lu. Change it, ya!"

Ignoring Wakka's comments, Lulu tossed the remote in the chair a few feet away from them. "If you want to change the channel, go get the remote."

Wakka stared at the remote control. Yeah, like he was going to get up and get the stupid thing. He didn't want to change the channel that bad.

Smiling to herself for thinking up such a brilliant plan, Lulu once again settled herself against Wakka's chest.

"This movie sucks, ya?" Wakka announced, breaking the silence. He repostioned himself to where he was laying down on the couch and Lulu was laying on top of him. "How many minutes does it have left?"

"I don't know. Probably about an hour and a half."

"An hour and a half!" Wakka groaned. Ten minutes was long enough for him.

Lulu chuckled, and turned her attention away from the television to look at the man she was using as a pillow. "I wonder if Tidus asked Yuna yet?"

"I dunno. Probably. It's already past ten," Wakka answered, hoping that his surrogate siblings knew what they were doing. Marriage wasn't just a game that you could quit in the middle of; it was permanent, and he hoped Tidus and Yuna realized that.

Lulu smiled reassuringly, reading the worry sketched on Wakka's face. "They'll be fine. Tidus knows what he's doing, and Yuna loves him so much that I believe she'd walk to the ends of the Spira if he was going as well."

"I know. They just," he sighed, "they worry me, ya?"

Lulu nodded her head. "I know." She was worried about them, too, but she had confidence in them as well. She knew that the young couple loved each other dearly, and that they had a good head on their shoulder's. They'd do just fine.

Glancing down at her own engagement ring, Lulu changed the subject to her own relationship. "Wakka, in a few short months, we'll be living like this all the time."

"What? You mean watching the blasted Spira Television for Women?"

Lulu rolled her eyes. "No, I mean like this," she motioned around the empty hotel room, "alone. Just the two of us."

Wakka nodded his head and grinned. "I know. It's one of the perks of being married, ya? You get to live with your wife."

Lulu gave a small laugh. "Are you nervous at all?" she questioned after a moment of silence. She twirled her ring absent-mindedly. Yevon knew she was.

Wakka pondered her question. Finally he answered, "Well, yeah, I guess. I mean, it's going to be different, ya? Living together, seeing each other everyday of our lifes, even when we're mad at each other. Things will change." He drapped his arms across her back and continued:

"But, I'm more excited than nervous. I can't wait to call you my wife, and share every moment of our lifes together. The good and the bad." He kissed her lightly on top of her head. "I love you, Lu."

Lulu moved her lips to Wakka's, her nervousness quickly diminishing. She loved the man before her more than anything in the world, and she couldn't wait to share everyday with him. Sure things would be difficult, most things were, but with Wakka by her side, Lulu knew that she could face them.

"Just think," the mage began, pulling back to look Wakka in the eye. "Soon I'll be Mrs. Lulu-"

Just then, the door to the hotel room blew open. "We're back!" Rikku annouced, waltzing into the hotel room, Auron in tow.

Auron looked around the hotel room, and noted the slightly annoyed looks on his friend's faces. Looked like they had interrupted another moment.

"Are we interrupting?" Rikku questioned, voicing Auron's thoughts. She grinned as she and Auron sat down in one of the armchairs. Two moments in one night. That was a new record.

Lulu just rolled her eyes and layed her head on Wakka's chest. At least when she was married she wouldn't have to worry about interruptions.

"So did you two make up?" Wakka queried, settling his arms on Lulu's back.

"You could say that," Rikku answered, snuggling down into Auron's chest. She sighed contently as she felt Auron wrap his arm's around. Yep. This was how it should be.

Once again, Lulu rolled her eyes, but this time she wore a knowing smirk. "So, did anything interesting happen?" she probbed, wanting a little information on what had transpiried.

"Yes, actually. We saw Yunie and Tidus."

Well, that wasn't what she had expected. "Really? Was she wearing a ring?"

"Nope."

"I think we ruined the moment," Auron chimed in.

"We have a knack for that," Rikku joked, intertwining her fingers with Auron's. She turned back to Lulu. "I wonder what Yunie's doing right now?"

The mage shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever she'd doing, I hope she's enjoying herself."

**0000**

As the couple exited the coffee shop, Yuna looked up at the sky and realized how much fun she was having. After leaving the beach, she and Tidus had walked up to the square, browsing the few shops that were open and merely enjoying each others company.

"Where to now?" Tidus asked, glancing around the area. Most shops were closed; they were lucky that they had been able to find a coffee shop. He looked down at his coffe. He really didn't like the stuff, but it sure was helping with calming down his nerves.

Yuna walked over to the fountain that sat in the middle of the square and sat down. "Let's just sit down and drink our coffee," she replied, patting the seat next to her.

Sitting down next to Yuna, Tidus placed his hand over her's and took a sip of his beverage. Ever since they had been interrupted down at the beach, he had been trying to find another oppurtunity to ask her again. But now his nerves were in a bunch and he was beginning to think that he wasn't going to have the courage to go through with it again.

Yuna leaned her head over onto Tidus' shoulder. "I've had a really nice time tonight. But, it's getting late, and we should probably head back."

Sighing, Yuna removed her head. She had really thought that Tidus was going to propose to her tonight, but perhaps Rikku had been mistaken. Maybe he hadn't planned on asking her to marry him at all.

Tidus nearly choked on his drink.

Go home!

They couldn't go home! He hadn't asked her yet. "Uh, we can't."

"Can't? Why not? I'm tired, Honey."

"Because..." Tidus scanned the area for some excuse. Finding none, he continued, "Because...I-" He faltered. What could he say? He wanted this moment to be perfect, yet it wasn't working out the way he had planned.

Sitting his coffee on the ground, Tidus moved to where he was on a bended knee. "Because, Yuna, I love you and I want you to be my wife." He pulled out the ring from his pocket and lifted the lid. "Would you give me the honor of calling you my wife?"

Yuna let out a small gasp when she saw the ring. It was really happening. Tidus was really proposing. "Oh, Tidus, it's beautiful." She shuffled her feet nervously, prepared to spill her heart out and let him know that she would love to be his wife.

That was what she had prepared to do.

What actually happened was, in her nervous feet shuffling, Yuna accidentally knocked over Tidus' coffee, spilling the hot liquid on his leg.

"Y'ouch!" Tidus yelped, jumping up hurriedly from his position on the ground.

To hurriedly actually. Because in his process of leaping from the ground, Tidus caught Yuna completely off-guard and she jumped backwards as well. Only she had nothing behind her but water from the fountain.

Water that she was more than likely to end up in.

"Yuna!" Tidus cried, grabbing her hand quickly. But it was to no avail. She still ended up in the water, but because Tidus had grabbed her hand, he ended up in the cold, wet, gil filled water as well.

And so, the couple sat in the fountain, completely soaked. Yuna wasn't sure if she should laugh or cry, and Tidus was so discouraged that he wished a Chimera would swallow him up.

"Tidus," Yuna began, turning towards the wet blond. "I-"

Tidus swatted the water with an open hand, cutting Yuna off. "You don't have to say anything, Sweetheart. I wanted this evening to be perfect and," he sighed dejectedly, "luck just wasn't on my side. So-"

Now it was time for Yuna to cut-off Tidus. "Tidus, honey, this is perfect." She was sitting in water, dress soaked, hair plastered, yet she honestly found his moment perfect.

"What?" Tidus stared at her as though she was crazy. How was this perfect! Sitting in cold, wet, nasty, gil filled water with your clothes completely ruined was not his idea of a perfect proposal.

"Oh, it is." Despite the fact that she had ended up in a fountain, Yuna found the moment perfect. Tidus had asked her to be his wife, and nothing could ruin that. "I love you, Tidus, and I would love to be your wife, as well."

Tidus grinned, forgetting the fact that his perfect proposal hadn't turned out quite the way he ahd planned it to, and pulled Yuna to him.

After pulling back from the kiss, Yuna lifted up her left hand and presented her ring finger.

"Oh, the ring!" Tidus cried, panicking. Where was the ring? The last time he had had it, he was on his knee and then...And then Yuna had knocked over the coffe..and he had...

He had dropped the ring.

"I dropped it!" he shouted, jumping out of the fountain and searching the ground frantically. After an unsuccessful search, he jumped back into the fountain, figuring that he must have dropped it in there.

"Tidus, are you sure it wasn't on the ground?" Yuna questioned, wondering how on Spira they would ever find it if it got mixed in with all the gil people had thrown into the fountain.

Tidus ignored her comment. Instead he busied himself with looking through all the gil, praying to anyone that would listen that he would find that ring.

"I see it!" He cried, plunging his hand into the water and grabbing a the ring, along with a handful of gil. Turning to Yuna, he grinned sheepishly as he placed the ring on her finger. "So, you'll be my wife?"

Yuna smiled happily, feeling her eye's moisten. "Yes. I'll be your wife."

As she felt the band slip onto her finger, Yuna gave a delightful giggle and threw her arms around Tidus.

"I love you, Yuna," Tidus said softly, as he gently sealed his words with a kiss.

**0000**

Reply to my wonderful reviews...

**Chibi-Sorrow**: I've not played ToS since, like, October. Heh. I should probably pop it on...Oh well. Anyways, yes, Aurikkuness. It kinda hard to write that, seeing as how Auron is all stonic and stand-offish. Oh well. It's not like the gangs really in-character in my fic. He he.

**Yuna-Elena**: Ugh! Lol! Don't worry, it does take a little getting used to. Glad you liked my last chapter!

**GiGgLyGaL**: You hate me? -Sob- I'm sorry I didn't make Tidus propose! I got all caught up in my Auron and Rikku! But, Tidus proposed this time! Yay!

**Crazyanimelover**: I have short term memory loss, as well. I can't remember what I did this morning. Heh. Well, I'm glad you liked it!

**Motet**: Will do! Well, this wasn't as soon as I would have liked it to be, but I did update.

**The Dr**: I laughed so hard when I read your review. Thank you for the laugh! It was great! Your favorite fic EVER! Whoo hoo! Thanks! Poor Tidus really had a hard time in this chapter. I'm cruel...Mwahahaha! Ahem, not that's that outta my system, you didn't sound cranky at all, and I thank you for my review.

**tiduxXyuna637**: Thank ya! Here's the proposal!

**Darkestsoul**: That's ok. No problem. Thanks for the review!

**Mandyfanforevr**: Thankies! Is 'thankies' even a word...O.o. Oh well! Thankies anyways!

**Dstar504**: But, chocobo's are overgrown chicken! The gang had to eat something! So, I had them eat SFC. I'm sorry if I offened you. I didn't mean it! Anyhoo, thank's for the review, and no, you do not sound corny.

**Cazzyrulz**: Here's the proposal, as promised!

**A/N**: I did it! I finished chapter twenty-four, and Tidus and Yuna are engaged! Yippie! Well, I will be leaving on Saturday to head to Tennessee, so I won't have the next chapter out until sometime next week. But, have no fear, I shall have it out! It just might take sometime. Hmm...Oh, as always, thank you all so much for my great reviews! I love them all. Please leave me one and let me know what you though of this chapter. I know there are a lot of Tuna lovers out there. Tuna...He He...Well, I should be back with chapter twenty-five in a short while. Thanks you all again for the reviews, and please do it again!


	25. The Play From HE Double L

**A/N**: Well, howdy ya'all! Are you guys ready for the next chapter? Hope so, cause here it is! It took me a bit longer that I would have liked it to, so I apologize. Anyhoo, thank you for the reviews, and here is chapther twenty-five.

**Disclaimer**: Peeps, I do not own Final Fantasy X.

Chapter 25: The Play From H-E-Double L

"So, what are we going to do today?" Rikku questioned, standing out on their private balcony. Well, it wasn't really private, seeing as how all of Bevelle could see you if they looked up from the sidewalk, but still, the brochure called it private.

Auron shrugged from his position in one of the lounge chairs. He was content just loungeing around. This was their last day; they might as well relax before they all had to pile back into the Navigator and head back to Besaid.

Rikku glanced down at the streets of Bevelle. It was another hot, sunny day. Not much different from Besaid weather, really. Maybe next time they'd vacation in Gagazet. Sighing at the muggy weather, she turned to her cousin. "What'da you wanna do, Yunie?"

From her position on Tidus' lap, Yuna shrugged her shoulders. Completely ignoring Rikku's question, she said, "Have you seen my beautiful ring?"

Rikku rolled her eyes. All she had been hearing about since last night was Yuna's ring and her 'perfect' proposal. Not that she really minded. She enjoyed her cousin's happiness. "I've not seen it for three whole minutes. I think I need to refresh my memory."

As Yuna and Rikku 'oohed' and 'awed' over the engagement ring -for the millionth time, mind you- Tidus puffed out his chest. "I did an awsome job on the ring, huh?"

From the next chair over, Wakka rolled his hazel eyes. "Please. If you want to see a ring..." Wakka let his voice trail off as he proudly displayed Lulu's ring finger.

"Then you can look at this," Tidus finished, holding up Yuna's hand.

"Yeah, well, mine's original."

"Mine's traditional," Tidus countered. "And, it has three diamonds, while your's only has one."

Wakka scoffed. "You may have three, but I believe mine's bigger than all your three combined, ya?"

"Well mines..."

Rikku shook her head and trotted over to where Auron was. Sitting down on the end, she said, "They're comparing engagement rings. Can you believe it?"

Auron nodded his head. "Look who were're talking about."

Rikku giggled at Auron's reply, though secretly she felt a little left out. Truthfully, she'd love to be over there right in the middle of the conversation, displaying her own engagement ring. She looked down at her bare ring finger, and gave a quick glance in Auron's direction. Maybe he would be the man to finally place a ring on that finger.

Unbeknownest to Rikku, Auron caught her quick movement and it immediately filled him with a small case of the butterflies. He knew that most serious relationships always ended up at the marriage road someday, he just wasn't sure if he was ready to travel to that road.

True, he was in love with Rikku, but could he spend the rest of his life with her? Though it was also true that he wasn't getting any younger, and Rikku did love him as well.

But if what if Rikku wanted children? Children were an entire different matter. Did he even want children? It had always been one of his dreams to settle down and raise a family, but that was before life had dealt him the hand of Guardian and Warrior Monk...

Rikku, still sitting on the end of Auron's chair, looked up at the older man with concern etched in her features. He had gotten very quite, and it was plain to see that he was whatever he was thinking about was really bothering him.

"Auron?"

Hearing his name jerked Auron's from his thoughts, and he silently cursed himself for allowing them to consume him. He hadn't even asked her to marry him, so why was he stressing over it?

"Auron," Rikku repeated again, reaching for his hand, "you okay?"

Sqeezing her hand, Auron nodded his hand. "I'm fine. Just...contemplating the future."

Rikku nodded an understandment and leaned back against his chest. She didn't say anything, but she hoped with all her heart that she was part of it.

On the other side of the balcony, Lulu had had enough of Wakka and Tidus' 'who has a better ring' arguement. At first she had found it amusing, but now it was just annoying.

"Enough."

That simple word spoke volumes, and it stopped Wakka in his tracks. He had heard Lulu take that tone of voice with him many times, and it never ended well. Of course after the millionth time, he finally figured out that when he heard it, it was just best if he shut up.

"Sorry, Lu."

Tidus arched his eyebrows. "You're whipped, man."

Wakka started to protest, but was silenced as Lulu kissed him soundly on the lips.

"Leave him be," she told Tidus, shooting him look that said she meant what she said.

The young blond rolled his eyes but said no more about Wakka being whipped. Instead he turned the topic of conversation to entertainment, seeing as how his had been ended.

"So, what are we gonna do today?"

**0000**

"I can't believe we're sitting here," Rikku said, her voice monotone. Her friends had dragged her to a bunch of places she would never set foot in, such as: antique ships, history museums, ballets, even orchestras. But this one took the cake. It was now official: She hated Yuna and Lulu.

Somehow, they had convinced them all to go see a play with them. But not just any play. A _musical_. She hated musicals! Now she was going to have to sit through this torture for at least two hours.

Turning to Rikku, Auron couldn't help but chuckle. She looked as though sitting here for two hours would be the death of her. "It will not be as bad as you think it will be."

"It'll probably be worse."

"Oh, Rikku. This will be fun," Yuna chirped.

Yeah, fun. This was not what Rikku classified as fun, and this was not how she had planned to spend her last day in Bevelle. But instead of protesting, she asked, "So what's the name of this thing?"

Lulu picked up a brochure and scanned it. "It is called _When Fiends Attack_. Here," she handed Rikku the pamplet so she could see for herself.

Holding the small piece of paper, Rikku's fears were confirmed. The picture next to the bold lettering reading 'Awsome fun' showed a handful of people wearing fiend suits and prancing around. "This is it?"

Yuna nodded her head. "The other play was sold out."

Rikku flipped the paper over and saw the title _Maesters: The True Story_. Fiends or Maesters. Such interesting choices. She thrust the paper back in Lulu's direction. "Take it."

Auron chuckled once again. She sounded utterly disgusted. "Give it a chance, Rikku," he said, pushing his sunglasses up higher on the bridge of his nose.

Leaning back in her seat and making herself as comfortable as possible, Rikku replied, "I just want to get this over with."

**0000**

One and a half hours later, Rikku sat in her seat, staring up at the stage in disbelief. This was what the brochure called 'Awsome Fun'! People singing about being fiends? The only thing that had been even close to 'Awsome Fun' was when one of the actors had gotten choked and messed up the words!

Shaking her head, she turned to Auron. "Can you belief that we paid thirty gil for this?"

No response.

"Auron?"

Still nothing.

"Auron?" Rikku repeated. Either he was really enjoying this, or he was totally ignoring her. "Hey," she whispered, giving him a slight shake.

This time, he jerked with a start and looked around frantically. "What? What's going on?" He instictively reached down to his side, trying to find his katana, but felt nothing but the plush seat of a theather chair.

Rikku had to place a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out load. "Were you asleep?"

Auron felt his face flush. Yes he had been asleep, and in his arousal he had been rather loud, and had earned quite a few glares from other members of the audience. "What did you want?" he asked gruffly.

At the sound of his voice, Rikku giggled. He was embarrassed! How cute! "Hey, if I have to watch this, so do you."

"Humph." He felt Rikku snuggle up against his shoulder, and his irratation began to subside. "What have I missed?" he whispered, draping his arm across her shoulder.

"What was the last thing you remember?"

"Uh, there was a Thunder Flan on stage."

"Wow, you've missed a lot. Well, the only thing interesting that happened was when one of the Dingo's got choked and messed up his line."

Auron sighed. This musical was horrible. "I'm going back to sleep."

"Oh no you're not. You have to suffer through just as I do."

Auron was getting ready to protest, but a loud clatter interrupted him. He immediately turned his attention to the stage before him, and found out just what had made the noise.

Two of the actors, both wearing an ogre suit, had been in the process of fighting with their clubs when the props broke, each landing in the floor with a crash.

"Ha! Did you see that!" Rikku cried, giggling loudly.

"Rikku!" Auron hissed. "People can hear you!"

"I'm sorry." She looked up to see the two actors on stage glaring daggers at her. "Please, continue," she added, waving her hand at the actors.

"Rikku, please, try to contain yourself," Yuna said softly, watching as the play resumed. She turned to Rikku with a small smile. "That was funny, though."

"You know," Tidus began, watching as two more men came onto the stage and started dancing and prancing around, "it would be pretty if somebody fell down or something."

"It sure would liven this stupid thing up, ya?"

"Shhh! People can hear you," Lulu whispered harshly.

For fifteen minutes things progressed smoothly. The musical went according to plan, and there were no more outburst from the crowd- namely Rikku. But after those fifteen minutes passed, everything went to the dogs.

On stage, two women had joined the two dancing men, but their part was to mostly just to spin in circles. The two men were leaping from one end of the stage to the other, each passing each other in mid-leap. On the third leap, the pair came dangerously close hitting each other, and on the fifth leap, the two smashed into each other, each ending up in the floor.

"Did you see that!" Wakka cried, doubling over from laughing.

"That was great!" Tidus added, joining Wakka in his laughter.

Yuna and Lulu each buried their face in their hands, wondering why they had attempted to bring Wakka and Tidus to anything cultural, while Rikku and Auron stared at the stage in disbelief.

Rikku started laughing, but quickly buried her face in Auron shoulder, trying to muffle her laughter. She didn't want to embarrass anyone, but how could you not laugh?

Auron had to supress a chuckle himself. He had never seen anything this bad. But, it only had fifteen minutes left, so how could it get any worse?

He found his answer a few seconds later.

The two men on stage had recovered from plowing into each other and had returned to the rehearsed number. They were at the part where they were supposed to pick up the two twirling women, so they attempted to do so.

Attempted was right, because one succeeded in doing so while the other failed miserably. The one that failed ended up in a heap on the floor, the women who was supposed to be above him on top of him.

Rikku heard laughter around her, and not just from Tidus and Wakka. Auron, along with Lulu, Yuna,and a few patrons from the crowd were laughing as well. She looked up from Auron's shoulder and asked, "What'd I miss?"

"He dropped her," Auron replied, pointing to the stage.

Rikku followed the path he had drawn out and began giggling all over again. The couple that had succeeded in the dance move was trying to help the couple that had failed up, and in the process had knocked down a couple of stage props. Needless to say, the musical was a disaster.

After finishing the fiasco that was _When Fiends Attack, _the gang walked out of the theater to find that it was dark. The began making thir way to the Navigator, talking about the train wreck that they had just witnessed.

"That was the most horrible thing I have ever seen," Lulu sighed, wondering why in Yevon's name she and Yuna had thought it would be good.

"But it was funny," Wakka retorted. At first he had thought that it would be touture sitting through the thing, but towards the end he had come to love it. He just never wanted to see one again as long as he lived.

"Good for some laughs," Tidus agreed, taking Yuna's hand in his.

"Yeah, even Auron laughed," Rikku agreed, elbowing the man playfully in the side.

"How could you not?"

Rikku shrugged her shoulders and propped herself up against the Navigator, which they had finally reached. "So, where to now?"

"Home," Yuna replied, throwing open the passenger door. She was about to step inside when Tidus grabbed her arm.

"This is our last night in Bevelle. We are not going to spend it at home."

"Then where do you propose we spend it?" Lulu questioned, folding her arms across her chest. She was with Yuna, she wanted to go back to the hotel.

Tidus grinned. "We are going to party."

"No were not. We're going back to the hotel," Yuna said, preparing to hoist herself into the Navigator. There was no way in Spira that she was going to go back to some loud club.

Once again, Tidus latched onto her arm. "C'mon Yuna. We don't have to get drunk or anything. I just wanna have a good time tonight."

"We can have a nice time at the hotel," Lulu said, standing behind Yuna. She didn't want to go anywhere either.

"Ah, come on, guys. It's our last night. Can't we just go for a little while? Please?" Rikku begged. The idea of going out and having a good time sounded like fun to her.

"Ya, come on, Lu. You had fun last time," Wakka added, hoping to sway Lulu's discission.

"But, we'd have to go back to the hotel and change and-"

Tidus cut his fiance off. "So? Come on, Yuna, please?"

Yuna felt her resolve quickly dimenishing. Why did Tidus always do that her? "All right, fine. I'll go," she sighed, giving in.

"Yes! What about you, Lulu?" The young blond turned to the mage. "You know you want to."

Lulu looked from Tidus, to Rikku, to Wakka. Her gaze lingered on the red-head, and she knew she'd go because he wanted her to. And, she had had fun last time, perhaps tonight would be no different. "I'll go as well."

"Yes!" Tidus repeated, pumping his fist in the air. He turned to last one they had to convince. "What'da about you, Auron?"

The older man shook his head. "I don't want to, but-"

"Please Auron? It'll be fun! Please?" Rikku said hopefully, bouncing from leg to the other.

"If you would have allowed me to finish, I was going to say that I don't want to, but I will."

"Yeah!" Rikku cried, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him on the cheek. "Let's go!"

**0000**

Replay to my wonderful reviews...

**GiGgLyGaL**: You don't hate me! Yay! Yes, he finally proposed. Took him long enough, eh?

**Chibi-Sorrow**: Thank ya! Oh, about the cut scenes...I like to do that to, so don't feel bad.

**Dstar504**: Pop up suck, but I have a pop up blocker, which totally rocks. But, I am glad that my fic makes pop ups a little less annoying.

**The Dr**: The World is a big place, and yet you still think my fic is the best. Thank you.

**Al Bhed Sweetie**: Love it. -grins like a crazy person- Yay. Thanks for the review.

**Tidluv**: I'm awsome? Goodie! You know, Tuna stuff is kinda hard for me to write...Weird, huh?

**Akimalynn**: Well, I will probably write a sequal about the weddings. Especially if you all want one.

**tidusXyuna637**: That proposal was something, huh? Really fun to write...

**Darkestsoul**: Well, I'm not to sure how it was perfect either. Ha!

**Xmaster**: I'm probably gonna write about the weddings, but I have no clue what else will wind up in it.

**Rikku Highwind**: Hiya! I see you're back again. About the chapters, I plan on there being two left, but I don't know how that will end up. You live in Tennessee, huh? That's pretty cool. I live in the corn state, a.k.a. Indiana. Heh. What part of Tenn. you from? We stayed in Pigeon Forge, but we ran all over the place. That my family for ya. Even on our vacation we run all over the place.

But, anyways, thanks for the review.

**Terroroz**: Everythings lost! That's gotta suck. I'd cry if I lost everything...

**Hikaru-Chan**: First fic you ever read? Hope I made a good impression. Hope ya review again! Oh, and by the way, you have a great first name.

**Rinny Leaonhart Rikku**: Thank you!

**A/N**: I finally got this chapter out. Took me longer than I would have liked it to. This chapter was actually supposed to be longer than it is, but I wanted to get something up, so it's kinda like an introduction to the next chapter. Well, I hope you enjoyed this one. Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought of it!


	26. Final Encounter

**A/N:** I'm back with the next chapter! Wow, number twenty-six. I've written way to much. Well, the next chapter will probably be the last. Yep, this fic has got to end. But, I will more than likely write a sequel because I like to write and people have requeasted one. Anyhoo, here is the chapter and I must thank you all for the geat reviews! I love 'em!

**Disclaimer**: Nope, FFX is not mine. I'm just using the characters for my own (and hopefully for your's) amusement.

Chapter 26: Final Encounter

_Now _**this **_is way better than that play_, Rikku thought as she got her groove on in the middle of the highly populated club.

With a 5,000 sq. ft. dance floor, speakers that were taller than she was, a very talented DJ, and a completely seperate section for the bar, this place had quickly became one of her favorite places.

As the fast-paced song died down, Rikku turned to her right to find Lulu with her arm's wrapped around Wakka'a neck, a big smile on her face as she swayed with the music.

"I knew you'd have fun if you came!" the young Al Bhed said, moving closer so she could her Lulu's reply.

"I suppose," the mage answered with a roll of her eyes. It was fun, actually. Being in the midst of all these people, dancing with her fiance; it was all exilarating and highly unusual for her, yet Lulu found herself enjoying it.

"Where's Yunie?" Rikku asked, scanning the dance floor. Last time she'd checked, Yuna and Tidus was dancing right beside her, yet now they were nowhere to be seen.

"Over there," Wakka answered, removing one hand from Lulu's waist to point towards the bar. "With your man. How come you ain't with him?"

" 'Cause I wanna bug you." Rikku grinned and pushed past him playfully. "But I guess I'll go see what they're doing."

"Thank Yevon," Wakka called after her, unable to hide the playful note in his voice.

Giving a slight wave over her shoulder, Rikku shoved her way past the mass of people until she could finally breath again. It was so crowded out on that dance floor that she could see why Auron had declined her offer to dance.

"Now where are they?" she muttered to herself, surveying the bar area. They weren't sitting at the counter, so they must be in a booth. Which sucked really, seeing as how there were about hundred of those. Exhaling loudly, she bagan her search of weaving through table and trying to find her friends.

After about five minutes of unseccessful searching, Rikku was ready to head back to the dance floor when she saw Yuna waving her arms and motioning her over.

"Hey," she said breathlessly, dropping into the seat beside Auron. "I didn't think I was ever going to find you guys."

Yuna smiled and took a sip of her strawberry daiquiri. "I know. This place sure is packed."

Tidus threw his arm around Yuna's shoulder and drew her to his side. "But your having fun, aren't you?" he queired with a grin.

"Yes, I'm having fun. You win." She hung her head in moch defeat. "Happy now?"

"Yunie, you're such a drama queen," Rikku said, rolling her eyes as Yuna and Tidus shared a quick kiss.

"Where's Wakka and Lulu?" Yuna questioned, pulling away from Tidus and taking another sip of her drink.

"Dance floor." Rikku pointed to the highly populated space. "Getting their groove on."

Yuna followed the path Rikku had drawn out, but couldn't distinguish Lulu or Wakka from all the people. "I'll take your word for it." Finishing off her drink, she added, "I'm going to order another one of these. Do you want anything Rikku?"

"I dunno. What did you have?"

"A daiquiri."

Rikku scrunched up her face. She wasn't one for daiquiris. "What are you having, Honey?"

It took Auron a minute to realize she was addressing him; it was still odd to hear Rikku call him anything but 'Auron'. Though it wasn't as if he minded the change. In fact, it was nice to hear the term of endearment. "Uh-"

Before he could answer, Rikku grabbed the glass that sat before him and downed it's contents.

"Whoa!" Rikku managed to breath out. Whatever had been in that glass was hot! "What was that?" she croaked, her eye's watering.

"It's bourbon."

"It's good," she said, recovering from the initial shock of the liquor. Waving a waiter over, Rikku ordered two more for herself and Auron, while Yuna bought another diaquiri and Tidus took a beer.

"Rikku, are you sure you want what I'm having?" Auron queried, wondering if she could handle it. The last time she'd had anything to drink, it had only been a couple of beers, and she had been a little more than tipsy.

"Yes, you do remember the last time you had something to drink, don't you?" Yuna chimed in. She loved her cousin dearly, but when Rikku became drunk, she was even more hyper and even more out of control than usual.

Rikku waved off their concerns and downed the shot glass that the waiter had just sat down before her. "Don't freak out guys. There's no need." Turning to the waiter, she asked, "Can I get another one of these?"

As Rikku downed her third shot of whiskey, Auron and Yuna shared a concerned look. This was going to be a long night.

**0000**

"She's had _how _many shots?" Lulu asked in disbelief. She had just finished dragging the Al Bhed off the top of the table they were all sitting in- where Rikku had been doing her best impersonation of an orge, mind you- and she now had a good idea why.

"About twenty, I think," Yuna repeated.

"Twenty-one to be exact," Tidus confirmed, walking up behind Yuna, a drapping his arm around her. He popped the top of his fresh bottle of beer and took a long swig. "Man, this is good stuff."

Lulu watched Tidus with a look of disdain on her face. "Are we going to have another Rikku on our hands?"

"No way. This is only my fourth one," Tidus protested, holding up five fingers to indicate the amount of alcohol he had consumed.

Wakka chuckled as Tidus realized what he had done and tried his best to correct himself. He then turned his attention back to Lulu. "Say Lu, where'd Rikku go anyway?" the red-head began to question, but he was quickly interrupted by the sound of Auron's gruff voice.

"You lost her? I leave to go to the bathroom, and when I come back, this is what I'm greeted by?" He shook his head and heaved a heavy sigh. "Unbelieveble."

"We didn't lose her," Tidus said, taking another swig from his beer.

"Then where is she?" Auron retorted.

"I dunno." The young blond said simply.

"Smooth, Brudda. Smooth."

Yuna turned away from her intoxicated fiance and faced Auron. "Look, she couldn't have gone far. All we have to do is-" she would have continued, but the sound of a familiar voice over the loud system stopped her mid-sentence.

"Hey everybody! What's up?"

Auron slowly turned his head in the direction of the disc jokey station. Despite already knowing what he was going to see, he still groaned softly.

All the way across the room, through the massive dance floor, was Rikku, perched atop the DJ station.

"You know, I've always wanted to DJ, and now I have my chance! So, what do ya'll wanna hear?" Rikku asked to crowd. Her response was a mass of different voices, all shouting out different things, so she just grabbed a record and threw it on the turn tables.

"Alrighty!" she began enthusiastically, "Now, how do I work this thing?"

Upon hearing this, the crowd became irritated. What kind of a DJ didn't know how to DJ? Besides, they wanted to dance! So, because the crowd was denied music, they began to protest.

"Hey! You big meanies! Just 'cause I dunno what I'm doing, doesn't mean you have to boo me!" Rikku shouted. She began playing with the many buttons surrounding her, which resulted in some colored over head lights coming on, and some fast-paced music to fill the club once again.

"HA! I did it!" she cried happily, watching as the crowd resumed their dancing. She was in the middle of her own victory dance when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Spinning on her heel, Rikku came face to face with a rather perturbed looking Auron. But, in her drunken state, Rikku didn't notice the death glare she was receiving. "Auron! Did you hear me?"

"Yes. The whole club heard you," he replied dryly. "Now, how did you get up here?"

"I walked, you big silly! How else would I get up here?"

Auron put a hand to his forehead. Well, that was kind of an answer. "Never mind. Come with me."

"Okay," Rikku agreed eargerly, already forgetting her little DJ episode.

With his hand firmly around hers, Auron began leading the way back across the highly populated dance floor. Getting through it was a trick though, seeing as how people kept pushing and pulling him away from Rikku.

"Auron, where are we going?" Rikku questioned, shoving her way past all the dancing people.

"We are leaving."

"Leaving? Why?" They were all having so much fun, why would they leave?

"Because you are intoxicated, and we can't run after you all night long," Auron told her, finally shoving his way past the last of the club patrons and emerging by the bar.

Rikku shook her head. "I am not imtoxicoted."

Auron shot up an eyebrow. "Say intoxicated."

"I just did. Imtoxicoted," Rikku repeated, folding her arms over her chest defiantly. "See? I'm not drunk."

Auron had to stop himself from smiling. She was drunk, yet she denied it passionately. "We're still leaving."

Rikku pouched out her lower lip. "Can't we stay a little while longer? Please?"

"No. Everybody wants to leave, so..." he trailed off, wondering where the 'everybody' he had referred to had wandered off to.

"But Yunie and Tidus are over there at the bar, and Wakka and Lulu are dancing again. Why do we have to leave?"

Auron looked to the places Rikku had pointed out, and his friends were indeed where she had said they were. It looked as though they'd be staying at the club a little longer. "I suppose we'll be staying after all," he stated, taking her hand and leading Rikku away from the bar. She did not need any more alcohol.

"Auron." Rikku stopped dead in her tracks, causing Auron to stop with her. "Since we aren't leaving, will you dance with me?"

"You asked me earlier. Don't you remember?" Auron began cautiously. Perhaps if she didn't, he could lie and say he had already danced with her, and get out of it. It wasn't that he didn't want to dance with Rikku, it was just that he didn't want to dance _here_.

Rikku shook her head. "Nope."

"Well, you did, and we've already danced together. Now come along." He tugged at her hand, while guilt was tugging at his conscious. He didn't like lying, but he really didn't want to dance. He _didn't _dance.

"Oh," Rikku said, disappointment evident in her voice. After they walked about two feet, she stopped again. "Will you dance with me again?"

Auron stopped as well and turned around, prepared to politley decline her offer without hurting her feelings. But as soon as he turned to face the young Al Bhed, he knew that he couldn't. It was hard enough to decline a sober Rikku, but a drunken Rikku- that was a different story.

Drunken Rikku wore her emotions on her shoulders, and it was very easy to make her extremely happy, or extremely sad. Besides, she looked so hopeful, how could he tell her no?

"All right, Rikku." Auron moved his hand to the small of her back and guided her towards the dance floor. "I'll dance."

"Really?" Even in her drunken state, Rikku knew that getting Auron to dance with her was something very difficult to do.

Before she could really begin to fathom how she had persuaded him to dance with her, Rikku found herself in the middle of the dance floor, with Auron's strong arms around her waist. Instinctively, she draped her arms around his neck and allowed the music to carry her to a different place; a place where it was only Auron and herself.

**0000**

"Aww. Aren't they cute?"

Yuna turned to face her drunken boyfriend with a look of amusement gracing her features. "Cute?" she teased, finishing of her ice water and sitting in on top of the table they were sitting at. She was finshed with alcohol for the night.

"Yeah. Look at 'em," Tidus said, pointing to the dance floor with the tip of his bottle. "I've never seen Auron look so happy. Or Rikku for that matter, and that's sayin' somethin'!"

Yuna giggled and leaned in towards Tidus. "Yes, Sweetie, they are cute. But," she added, moving her hand to grasp his bottle of beer, "I believe you've had quite enough of these."

Tidus shrugged his shoulders as Yuna took his ber away from him. He was starting to have a slight headache, though he could still go for a few more. But if Yuna didn't want him to have anymore, then he wouldn't drink anymore. "If you say so."

Yuna put the beer on top the table and looked out towards the dance floor, trying to spot her friends. It took a few minutes, but she finally found Wakka, Lulu, Rikku, and Auron all dancing with mere feet of each other. She was getting ready to go see if they were ready to call it a night when she spotted something that stopped her in her tracks.

Not five feet from her dancing friends was three people she had thought that she would never see again.

"Uh, Tidus, I'm going to go get everybody. Stay here, okay?"

Tidus looked up at Yuna with a look of confusement on his face. "Your leaving me?"

Yuna smiled down at him. How he had got that she was leaving him out of 'stay here' was beyond her, but the look on his face was priceless. "No, Tidus. I'm not leaving you. I'm just going to go get everybody. Stay put, all right?"

"Oh. Okay," Tidus agreed, folding his hands in his lap and sitting up straighter.

Yuna rolled her eyes and kissed Tidus on the cheek. Turning away from him, she made her way towards the dance floor. She quickly spotted her friends and shoved her way past all the dancers until she was by Rikku's side.

"Yunie! What are you doing here?"

"Rikku, we have to leave now."

"But why?" Rikku questioned, removing her arms from Auron's neck and leaning in towards her cousin. "I got Auron to dance with me," she told Yuna in what she thought was a whisper. "You know how hard that is, Yunie."

Yuna gave a small laugh as Auron rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know. But we really need to go-"

"Yuna!"

Hearing her name caused Yuna spin on her heel and come face to face with Tidus. "Tidus! I told you to wait for me at the table!"

"I know, but I missed you," the blond man replied, taking her hand in his.

Yuna gave him a loving smile despite the fact that she was more than a little annoyed with him. "I was only coming to get our friends. I was going to be right back."

"Oh. I thought you were leaving me."

Yuna rolled her bi colored eyes for what had to be the hundreth time that evening. She didn't know which was worse- her drunken cousin, or her drunken boyfriend. "I already told you that I wasn't going to leave you."

"Oh. So, you're not leavin' me?"

"No, Tidus," Yuna replied with an exasperated sigh.

Tidus responded by throwing his arms around her a squeezing her tightly. "Good."

Rikku, who had been standing by and watching the whole scene, leaned in towards Auron and whispered," I think Tidus is imtoxicoted."

Auron couldn't repress his chuckle. "So do I, Rikku." He took her small hand in his and turned to Yuna, who had somehow managed to pry herself away from Tidus' grasp.

"Now, why was it that we had to leave?" he questioned, surprising himself in the process. He realized that he was actually having fun, and that he didn't necessarily want to leave at the moment.

"Well-" Yuna began, preparing to tell him that she had spotted Lily, Kiki, and Amy, only to be interrupted by Tidus.

"Hey! Check out the shiner on that woman!"

Yuna buried her face in her hands as Auron and Rikku turned to the place Tidus was pointing to. Why hadn't he just stayed at the table like she had told him to? Was it really that hard just to listen to her?

"What's the matter, Yuna? Are you sick?"

Lifting her head, Yuna was met with the face of a concerned looking Tidus. "No," she managed to say through gritted teeth, "but we have to leave. Now." she added, grabbing his hand and moving away from the dance floor. If they walked fast enough, maybe Kiki and the others wouldn't notice them.

"Yunie! Wait up!" Rikku called after her cousin, though she was wasting her breath. She was to far ahead and the club was to loud.

"Rikku, come." Auron gave a tug on her hand, wanting to follow Yuna's path and get out of the club before anyone could recognize them. How they had all managed to wind up in the night club was beyond him, but he knew that he did know that he didn't want to see a repeat of what happened at the diner.

"But what about Lulu and Wakka?" Rikku questioned as she felt herself being propelled through the crowd. "And why are we running?"

Auron stopped in his tracks, and scanned the club. Where was Wakka and Lulu? He was on his second scan of the area when he felt a tug on his arm.

"Why are we running?" Rikku repeated, following Auron's gaze, though she had no clue what she was looking for. Whatever it was, it must be bad, seeing as how Yuna had ran off and Auron looked like he wanted to strangle Wakka and Lulu for not being around.

"Because, Rikku, the-"

"I thought I heard you over the loud speaker."

Turning on her heel, Rikku came face-to-face with a rather bruised looking Lily. It wasn't huge, but it did cover the upper half of her cheek. "So that's the shiner Tidus was talking about," Rikku said, more so to herself that anyone else.

"So it would seem," Lily replied curtly, her gaze traveling from Rikku to Auron.

"Is it sore?" Rikku questioned, moving a hand out as if to touch the bruise. She felt kind of sorry for her, and she was beggining to wonder why it was she had detested her so.

"Of course it is, you twit!" Lily smacked away her hand. "What are you, blind?"

"I can see fine thank you. You big meanie," Rikku replied, moving closer to Auron's side. Now she remembered why she didn't like her- she was mean!

"If you'll excuse us, we really must be going," Auron began, taking Rikku by the hand and making his way towards the exit. Never again would he allow Rikku to have whiskey. No more DJ-ing for her.

"Must you leave so soon? I do owe your little girlfriend something for that stunt she pulled the other day," Lily said, stepping in front of the retreating couple.

"Do you honestly plan on fighting an intoxicated woman?" Auron interjected, stepping in front of Rikku. Usually he would allow Rikku to fight her own battles, but the look on Lily's face compelled him to step in.

"She's drunk?" Lily laughed loudly. "I never thought Sir Auron would put up with an alcoholic, but I guess you aren't interested in her because of her brains now are you?"

"You wait just a minute-"

Lily ignored Auron's gruff remark and continued, "At first I wondered what it was that you saw in her. I mean, look at the way she dresses. I spent those few days I was with you all wondering what it was she had that I didn't. I'm smarter that her, I'm prettier than she is- what more could a guy want?" She paused and then continued, "But then I figured it out. Seeing as how she dressed like a harlot, I figured she must act like one as well. That would explain-"

"Enough. I do not want to hear you insult Rikku anymore." Auron quickly snatched up Rikku's hand and moved towards the exit, but Lily was in front of them once again.

"Oh, come now. Surely she puts out. Why else would you-"

"I said enough," Auron practically growled, wanting nothing more than to throw the woman in front of him out a of a very high building.

Lily scoffed mockingly, though her eys burned with anger. "Excuse me, but where do you get off telling me what to do when you know I'm only speaking the truth?"

"Your truth is nothing but lies."

"Oh, please. I know I'm right-"

"You know nothing," Auron countered, taking a step towards the woman before him, "and I would advise you-"

"I don't want your advice," Lily snapped, placing her hands on Auron's chest, "and I would advise you-" she gave a small push- "to back off."

Auron bit his tongue, wishing beyond reason that Lily was a man and not a woman. Once again he reached for Rikku's hand, only to find that she wasn't by his side. He looked up to see her squaring of with Lily.

Or perhaps it was more like hitting Lily, seeing as how the lippy blond was sprawled out on the floor.

"That's for shoving _my _Auron." Turning on her heel, Rikku took Auron's hand and marched towards the the exit, once again leaving behind a battered Lily in her wake.

**0000**

**Electric2-bitDemon**: Thank you! I appreciate your comment.

**Akimalynn**: I probably will. I like writing, and I like you guys too!

**Pyaara Wala**: Thanks!

**Sephiroth**: A 5.5, eh? Thanks!

**Cazzyrulz**: Fav Author! Yay!

**Motet**: Thank you!

**Darkestsoul**: Musicals aren't really that bad...I kinda like them. But, anyways, I thank you for the review!

**GiGgLyGaL**: I liked my title as well! It was very easy to come with...I like easy things. Yep, well, Auron probably won't be putting a ring on anyone's finger unless I write a sequel...

**The Dr**: More than likely I will, but only if I write a seuel...Which I probably will do as well.

**TidusxYuna637**: Thankies!

**Dstar504**: Were there lots of laugh? You're gonna have to tell me!

**Mysterious Digidreamer**: Yep, Yuna and are married, but Auron and Rikku will probably not be engaged. But I do thank you for your comment! Suggestions help!

**MandyFanForevr**: Thanks!

**Innocentenshi**: It wasn't really a quick update...I apologize for that.

**Yumemiruhana**: Thank you for the reviews!

**DJ Cara**: I'll try to keep up the good work!

**Cloudude**: A sequel is like 97 percent go, 3 percent no. Go will probably win.

**Rikku Highwind**: Addicted! Well, here's your fix!

**Chibi Sorrow**: Never played Lost Kingdoms...Don't know if I've even heard of it. What's it about? Anyhoo, thanks for the review!

**Auron's Fan**: Thank you! I'm sure you have a brain- it just might not work all the time, eh?

**CrazyCari**: Ha! Thanks!

**Rikku-Theif**: They do dance! I had to make 'em do it a least once, you know? I mean, it's a club!

**A/N**: Finally! I got chapter twenty-six up! Sorry it took so long! You see, my good friend's grandpa died a week ago, so I've been spending time with them, and I've been staying at my Mom's a lot, and they don't have a phone or internet (no, they aren't Amish) so I have excuses! But, I will try harder to get the next chapter out sooner! Please leave me a review! I love feedback! Next chapter will probably be the last, but I will more that likely write a sequel. I'll let you know if I will for sure or not next chapter...Anyhoo, leave me a review!


	27. Goodbye Bevelle

**A/N**: Hello again! I'm sorry that I've taken a while to update. I've been busy. Well, this is the last chapter. Yep, you heard, er, read right. No more chapters. I'm finally finished! I'll let you know about a sequel in my Author's Note at the bottom. As always, I thank you all for my great reviews! I appreciate them! Well, here is the last chapter of Vacation Time!

**Disclaimer**: As I have been saying for the last twenty-some-odd chapters, I do not, nor will I ever, own Final Fantasy X- other than the game disc, that is.

Chapter 27: Goodbye Bevelle

It was a lovely day in Bevelle. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the gang was up and ready to go. All except Rikku, that is.

"So, we all ready to go?" Wakka strolled into the bedroom, luggage slung over his shoulder. He wore a pair of biege jeans, a dark blue t-shirt, and he was all set to go.

"I am," Tidus answered, appearing in the doorway. He sported a pair of blue jean shorts and yellow pocket-tee.

Lulu joined the two men, her long, thin black skirt rustling with her movement. "I believe we all are."

Yuna walked out of the closet. "I think we have everything," she announced, smoothing out her orange sundress. She began rummageing around in all of the drawers, making sure they had packed everything.

"Everything's in the bag, Yuna." Tidus grabbed Yuna's hand and started walking out of the bedroom, grabbing their bags on the way out. "We have to check-out by noon, and it's already almost eleven."

"Say, where'd Auron and Rikku go?" Wakka asked, following Tidus and Yuna out of the bedroom.

"I dunno. But I hope they're..." Tidus' voice trailed off as he entered the living room. "Ready," he finished lamely.

They weren't prepared to leave at all. Well, Auron was, seeing as how he had on a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt, but Rikku was sitting on the couch, still decked out in her pajamas.

"Just drink this. It will make you feel better," Auron prompted, standing before Rikku and holding out a glass filled with some sort of dark brown liquid.

"What is it?" Rikku poked the glass, wondering what it contained. She couldn't come up with to many options, though, with her head feeling as if an army of construction workers had set up shop inside her brain.

"You don't want to know," Auron muttered.

"Huh?"

"Just take it." He shoved the glass into Rikku's out streched hand.

Rikku sniffed the content of the glass. "Auron, it smells like sweaty socks."

"If you hadn't gotten so drunk last night, you wouldn't have to worry about what it smells like. Now drink it."

Auron's last words left no room for arguement, so Rikku reluctently downed the glass. She shuddered as she swallowed the last of the concoction. "It tastes as bad as it smells."

Auron took the glass from her. "It will help with the headache."

"I'd rather keep my headache," the Al Bhed muttered, getting up from the couch and stretching.

"And I'd rather get out of here on time." Tidus stepped in the middle of the living room. "Why aren't you dressed?" He demanded, dropping his and Yuna's bags on the floor.

"Why don't you have a hangover?" Rikku retorted, hands on her hips. She'd spent half the night in the bathroom- Thank Yevon Auron had stayed with her- and now she had horrible headache. Tidus looked as chipper as always.

"I don't get them," the blond replied quickly. "Now why aren't you ready?"

"Because I had to spend fifteen minutes trying to persuade her to drink my remedy," Auron answered for Rikku, returning from the kitchen.

"I'll go get dressed." Rikku stood from the couch and went into the bedroom. She returned seconds later. "Where are my clothes?"

"Oh, I packed them for you. I left you an outfit in the bathroom."

Rikku stared at Auron, studying him carefully. Never had she met someone who would pack her bags for her, usually it was _she _who packed bags for them. "Thanks, Auron."

"Yeah, yeah. Blah, blah. Go get dressed." Tidus ushered Rikku out of the living room and into the bathroom. "Hurry up."

Rikku found herself in the bathroom quicker than she bat her eyes. "Gee, Tidus, I'm going," she muttered to herself. She turned her attention to the outfit Auron had layed out for her. A pair of pinned striped capris and a matching pink tank top. Nice.

She then set to work on getting dressed, pinning up her hair, and brushing her teeth. She succeded in doing it all in less than five minutes, so she stutted into the living room with confidence. "Was that fast enough for you, Tidus?"

"Yes. Now let's go."

"We have forty-five minutes before we have to leave. I want to take a quick walk before we have to go."

"No. Now let's go." Tidus stood up from the couch, pulling Yuna up with him.

"A walk sounds nice, Honey. Let's wait a few more minutes."

Tidus let out a groan. "But-"

"Please?" Rikku and Yuna said in unison, each using the same tone of voice and each one using their 'I get what I want' skill.

"Oh, I guess so." Tidus sank down onto the couch, defeated. "But don't take to long."

"You don't want to come with me?" Yuna queried, moving closer to the door.

"Naw. Us men are gonna stay here and talk about manly things."

"All right then. Lulu, do you want to join us?"

Lulu nodded her head and stood from her position on the chair. She met the two women at the door, and called over her shoulder, "We'll be back in a few minutes.

As the women made their way down the stairs, they each decided to head their seperate ways and meet back together at the hotel room.

While the women split up, the men set in the hotel room, each one drumming their fingers and staring at the wall in front of them. Finally, Tidus spoke up.

"So, what do you guys wanna talk about?"

**0000**

It really was a lovely day. It wasn't humidly hot as it had been in the earlier days, and Lulu enjoyed the cool breeze as she walked down the sidewalk, south of the hotel. She hated to leave, yet at the same time she couldn't wait to get back to Besaid. Back home.

Back home. Soon, the house she called home now wouldn't be her home at all, just a house she visited every now and then. It was odd, really, how a place she had been living in for years would now just be 'some house', and the house she would be moving into in the coming months would be 'home'.

Lulu felt a smile tugging at her lips as she thought about the house she and Wakka would be living in. It was a few miles from her current resident, and it was a fairly good size, with a beautiful view of the ocean, but the thing that made her really smile was that it would be Wakka's and her own house. Their home. Together as a couple.

Her smile broadened as she thought of her fiancé. She loved the big silly oaf, she truely did. She couldn't pinpoint the day or the month it had begun- it had started sometime during the pilgramige, she knew that much- but one morning she and him had taken one of their usual morning walks, and in the middle of it Wakka had surprised her by stopping and taking her in his arms, and giving her a kiss that she could still feel to this day. That was the moment that she had known, truely known, that she loved him.

But thoughts of Wakka brought thoughts of Chappu, and Lulu still felt a pang of grief. Though it wasn't as fresh or as vivid as had been in previous months, it was still there. But know along with the grief she felt a new sensation: Guilt. She knew it was silly, and she knew that Chappu would want her to be happy, but Lulu couldn't help but feel just a little guilty for going with her dead fiance's brother.

Just thinking about it made her feel dirty. Wakka was Chappu's brother for Yevon's sake! What had possessed her to date him, to accept his marriage proposal? But she felt so right in Wakka's arms. So safe and protected. So loved. Besides, she had been so young when she was with Chappu. No more than nineteen when she had accepted his marriage proposal. She had been young and naive- perhaps she didn't even know what love was.

Lulu dismissed that last thought. She had loved Chappu- but he was dead. Gone. He had left her. A dead man couldn't give her comfort, or protection, or love. Only memories. And those she would always keep, tucked away in a special place in her heart.

But she would keep on living, she vowed silently, just as she had been doing for the past few years. She would marry the man she loved now, but she wouldn't forget the man she had loved. She would tuck him away in her heart, just as she had her memories.

Realizing that she had gone farther than she had meant to, Lulu stopped and surveyed her surroundings. She was about three blocks from the hotel, and there was a small cafe on the next corner. Deciding to purchase herself a coffee before she had to head back to the hotel, Lulu began making her way towards cafe. She needed something to get her mind off of all her thoughts.

**0000**

Yuna, who had gone north of the hotel, looked around and realized that she was completely and utterly lost. She sighed in desperation, wondering just how she had gotten herself in this predicament. She was a Summoner, a Grand Sumoner at that, and she had walked around Spira for months and had never gotten lost. But let her walk out of the house by herself and she had no clue where she was.

She had taken a few alleyways, in an attempt to get away from the cluttered streets, and now she was about five blocks southeast of the hotel, or so she guessed. _So all I have to do_, Yuna decided, _is retrace my steps. Then I'll end up back at the hotel...I hope. _

Yuna began weaving her ways through the maze of alleyways, and ended up back out on a busy street. Only it wasn't a street she recongnized, so she hung her head in despair. How had she managed to get herself lost? Never had she been lost before, and she had trekked all over Spira. Then again, she was seldom alone during her pilgrimage. After Tidus had joined the group, he was usually close to her side.

Tidus. What would do in a situation like this? As long as Yuna had known him, he had never been lost, so he wouldn't even have her current problem. But what would he do...?

He'd laugh his butt off at her, that's what he'd do, Yuna decided, sitting down on a nearby bench. Tidus was always so cheerful, and confident, he'd never end up in a situation like this. Yuna, on the other hand, was much more meek and submissive- submissive? That made her sound weak, and weak was one thing she that was not. Maybe in previous months she would have thought of herself as weak, but not now. Not since Tidus.

In all the months she had know him, Tidus had given her a strengh that Yuna had nerver known she had possessed. He had given her courage in herself, and a confidence that she had never had, and from those he had given her a strenght that she would have never thought possible of herself had he not if come into her life.

_And now is a perfect time to test that strength_, Yuna thought resolutly, picking herself up of the bench. She set off in what she thought was the direction of the hotel with a newfound purpose. Not just to find her way back, but to make Tidus proud.

**0000**

Once again Rikku found herself down at the beach. Something about all the care-free people and the gentle laping of the water just drew her there. Maybe it was because she had grown up in a dessert, and she had never been to a beach as a child; never experienced building sand castles and playing in the shallow waters with her friends and family. Or maybe it was because she didn't know of any other place in Bevelle that she could reach on foot.

Regardless of the reason, Rikku still found herself sitting on the sand, her feet in the water and the waves reaching up to her ankles. The sea breeze blew gently against her face, which greatly helped with what little hangover she still felt. She was really enjoying her time alone.

She also found herself regretting the fact that she had to leave the city of Bevelle. It had taken her a little over a week to accomplish what she had been working on for months in Besaid. She had won the love of the man she loved. In a week! That was a new record. She had gotten a new boyfriend, had a great vacation, gotten in a fight with her new boyfriend, confessed her love for him, and had him return her feelings in a week.

But a nagging doubt wouldn't leave Rikku alone. A week was a very short time to fall in love with somebody, even if you had known him for good while. She was sure she loved Auron, but what if he didn't love her? Or what if he just thought he loved her? A week was such a short time...What if he was imagining it all?

She shook her head, clearing it of all of her absurd thoughts. Of couse Auron loved her! He wasn't the type to imagine things. Or to open his mouth without thinking things through. He was Auron, after all. Her Auron.

Rikku wriggled her toes in the watery sand and leaned back, falling into the crystal like grain. She wasn't the only one to have gained something on this trip. Yuna was engaged, and Lulu was...well, Lulu was Lulu. But still, the mage had enjoyed herself. Rikku smiled as she thought of all they had gained. Love, laughter, fun, marriage. She really did hate to leave, but it wasn't as if they were leaving all that they had gained behind. They would be taking it with them.

But, they didn't have to leave just yet, so Rikku stayed in her spot on the beach, enjoying what little time Bevelle she had left.

**0000**

"What is taking them so long?" Tidus wondered aloud, checking his wrist watch for the hundereth time. In the half-hour that the women had been gone, the guys hadn't talked about anything but them, and now they weren't even here on time.

"Who knows? But I'm gonna go look for 'em, ya?"

"I'll join you. We've already loaded the Navigator, the only thing left to load is us." Auron joined Wakka at the door, looking around the room that had been his home for the past week. His gaze settled on the couch. That was one thing that he wouldn't miss. The only good that had come from it was the fact that he got to share it with Rikku.

"You comin' Tidus?"

"Yeah, I guess." He met the two men at the door. "Well, so long room. Maybe we'll see ya again."

"Ya, you've been good to us," Wakka added, giving the room one last look.

Auron tugged the door open, rolling his eyes as he did so. "I pity Yuna and Lulu."

**0000**

Lulu was making her way back towards the hotel, her second coffee of the day in hand, when she spotted a familiar flash of red hair. "Wakka?" she said, a questioning tone in her voice. She made her way up the sidewalk, meeting him half way. "What are you doing here?"

"It was time to check-out, so I had to come find you, ya?" He drapped an arm across her shoulder, propelling her fowards.

"But how did you know where I was?" The mage arched her eyebrows. Bevelle was large, what would make him look for her here?

"Lucky guess," Wakka answered with a smile. His smile faded when he say the look of sadness on his fiancee's face. "Lu, what's the matter?"

Lulu took a sip of her coffee. "Nothing, Wakka." Knowing that that wasn't enough to keep his questioning at bay, she added with a small smile, "I was just thinking, is all."

To Lulu's relief, he didn't question her further, only transfer his hand from her shoulder to her hand. They spent therest of the walk in silence, with Wakka stroking the back of Lulu's hand and the mage sipping her coffee, which was growing colder by the minute. Right before they reached the hotel parking lot, Wakka broke the silence.

"You know, I love you, Lu," Wakka said in an almost shy tone of voice.

"I know, Wakka."

When she said no more, Wakka's suspicions grew. She had been thinking of Chappu, and he knew it. Perhaps she had even been thinking about their wedding, and now with her thoughts on Chappu, maybe she didn't want to go through with it. When she slipped her hand out of his own, Wakka spirits sank even lower.

By the time they reached the Navigator, Wakka's head had been reeling so that he slumped against, positive that Lulu had finally realized that she didn't really love him and was only using him as a substitute.

"Wakka?" Lulu began, breaking air of slience that had cast it's self over them.

"Ya, Lu?"

"You know that I love you, right?"

"Ya, Lu," Wakka repeated, his tone of voice betraying his words.

His tone of voice caught Lulu off guard. She rarely ever heard him sound so defeated."Wakka." Lulu planted herself firmly in front of him. "You believe me, don't you?"

"Ya, Lu, I believe you." He stared at the ground as he spoke the words, never once meeting her gaze.

Lulu placed her hand beneath his chin, determined to make him believe him. When he finally met her gaze, she knew that words would be futile, so she moved her lips to his, hoping that if he wouldn't believe her words, he would believe her actions.

When she broke contact, Lulu saw many emotions swimming in his hazel eyes: Confusion, hurt, maybe slight fear, but the one that stood out the most was love, and that made her feel so good. "Wakka," she said in so softly that it surprised even her, "I do love you."

The look in her eyes and the tone of her voice let Wakka know that she truely meant what she said. "I know you do," he said, pulling her in his arms and regretting that he had ever doubed her. "I know." He lifted her face and let her know just how he felt.

**0000**

Yuna lifted her head high and strutted along Main Street. She had found her way back, and she had done on her own. No one had helped her, she had done it all by herself, and that made her feel better that it probably should have, but she didn't care. She had-

"Yuna!"

Hearing her name interrupted Yuna's thoughts. She stopped in her tracks and looked ahead, trying to spot the man that had called her name in the crowd of people shuffling about the sidewalk.

"There you are," Tidus said, panting slightly as he made his way past the last group of people that seperated them. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"No, actually, I don't. You see, I got lost and-"

"Lost? Why didn't you call me? I could have come and helped you! Do you know-"

Yuna held up her hand to silence Tidus' ranting. He could be so overprotecting at times, though she had to admit that it was kind of endearing. "Tidus, you did help me."

"Huh?" He fell in step beside Yuna. "How?"

Yuna blushed, realizing that her reason sounded silly. "You see," she started slowly, "before I met you, I would have never had the self-confidence to get myself out of trouble like that. But when I met you, you gave me a strength that I never had before, and that helped me find my way back. I know it sounds silly..." Yuna fell silent, staring at the ground intently, wondering why she had ever said anything at all.

"I don't think it's silly," Tidus said, grabbing her hand. "I think it makes me sound good," he said with a grin, earning him a playful slap on the shoulder.

"You big moron." Yuna smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Honestly though, thank you."

Tidus returned the smile and kissed the top of head. "You're welcome."

**0000**

Rikku glanced at her wrist watch and jumped up off the ground. Tidus was going to kill her! She had five minutes to get back to the hotel if she wanted to keep her life. Brushing the sand off her feet to the best of her abilities, she quickly shoved them in her flip-flops and took off running.

She had just stepped of the beach when she ran directly into someone, which resulted on her landing on her bottom and being back on the sand.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she began apologetically, rubbing her forehead. "I was-"

"Rikku, are you all right?"

"Auron?" The Al Bhed looked up to see a concerned looking Auron kneeling before her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you," he answered, pulling her to feet. "This was the first place I thought to look." He gently ran his fingers across her forehead. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." She dusted herself off and moved her hand to her forehead as well. "It's just a little bump."

"If you're sure." Auron lowered his hands and began walking back towards the hotel. "How's your headache?"

"Gone," Rikku replied cheerily, picking up one of his hands and swinging it between them.

"So I see." He glanced at the woman beside him, and wondered just how he had ended up with her. She was so peppy, so active, so...full of life. And he...well, he was just the opposite. Perhaps there was truth to the old saying 'opposites attract' after all.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Rikku queried, cocking her head to one side as they made their journey back to the hotel.

"Nothing interesting. What are you thinking?" he retorted, turning the question around on her.

"That I'm gonna miss this place," Rikku replied honestly. "This vacation has been fun. We picked up crazy hitch hikers, we got lost, we had a great time in Bevelle, Yunie's engaged, and I even got to improve on my hand-to-hand combat skill."

Auron chuckled at her last comment, remembering all to well her 'lessons in combat', with Lily playing the role of the punching bag.

"But do you wanna know the best part?"

"And what would that be?"

"You," Rikku replied quietly.

Auron smiled and sqeezed her hand. "Rikku, just because we're going home doesn't that are relationship is going chage."

"I know." Rikku looked up at him, a smile in her eyes. "It's just kind of sad having to leave, you know?"

Auron nodded his head. He found that he wanted to go back home, but also that he would miss this place. The sense of vacation a freedom would be over, and would be replaced with the sense of every-day life. Work would replace freedom. But, he decided, as long as Rikku was still by his side, he could handle it.

"Let's move. If we're a few seconds late-"

"Tidus will kill us," Rikku finsihed.

**0000**

"It's about time!" Tidus declared, watching as Rikku and Auron came to rest beside the Navigator. "I didn't think you two would ever show up."

"Oh, Tidus, we just arrived a few minutes ago." Yuna turned to her two comrades. "Did you have a nice walk?"

"Yep. I guess I'm ready to go back home, now."

"So am I," Yuna agreed.

" 'Bout time." Tidus opened the driver side door, and propped himself against it. "You know, I had fun, though."

"Me, too, ya?"

"Yes. It was enjoyable," Lulu agreed, slipping her arm around Wakka'a waist.

"It was a nice vacation." Yuna opened the passenger door and slipped inside. "I had a great time."

"Me, too, Yunie. Me, too." Rikku propped herself against the side of the truck, and looked up at the hotel. It had been a great vacation, and she was glad that she got to spend it with her friends. Even though they had a couple of rough patches, the good times far out weighed the bad. "But, all good things-"

"Must come to an end," Auron finshed, opening the door and motioning for Rikku to get in.

"Yep." Rikku smiled as she took her seat in the middle, realizing that she and Auron had been finishing each other's sentences a lot lately.

"Time to head back home," Yuna said, closing her passenger side door and rolling down he window.

"Besaid, here we come," Tidus declared, starting the engine and pulling out of the parking lot.

"The islanders just had an urge to run for cover, yet they don't why," Wakka joked, earning a laugh from each person in the truck.

Rikku settled herself next to the window, watching everybody get settled in for the long ride home. Wakka and Lulu cuddled up in the back seat, while Yuna and Tidus began discussing the best route home. Auron looked out his own window, so Rikku turned her gaze to hers.

After a few moments of silence, Auron leaned over towards her. "So, are you prepared to go back home?"

Rikku thought about it for a few minutes, and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I am. Now I get to show you off to all the girls back home and watch them eat their hearts out."

Auron chuckled and drapped him arm around her. "You flatter me."

Rikku giggled and buried her head in his shoulder, content to spend the whole ride home there. As the buildings of Bevelle grew smaller in the distant, Rikku knew that this was a vacation that she would never forget.

**0000 **

**Reply to my wonderful reviews...**

**Cloudude: **Yep, this is my last chapter...But, there will be sequel, so- Yay!

**tidusXyuna637: **Thank you very much!

**Yuna-Elena:** Yep, I had to bring 'em back. I love my grusome threesome!

**Auron's Fan:** Mini-pocket machine gun, eh? Those things sound handy!

**Gothmaniac:** An evil musical? Ah! Take cover! Heh..I know, I'm crazy.

**The Dr:** I hate those stupid after-school special things...Anyhoo, thanks for the review!

**Innocentenshi:** Thank you!

**GiGgLyGaL: **Only ten minutes on the computer? I'd die... x.x Heh. Thanks for the review!

**Chibi-Sorrow:** I'll have to pick up Lost Kindom, it sounds interesting. Thank you for the review!

**Mysterious Digidreamer: **I'm gonna do a sequel 'cause everyone seems to want one, and I can improve my writing skill. I'll be looking for you!

**Darkthief:** Oh Yeah!

**Dstar504:** Yep, Lily's annoying. Well, she past annoying...She's a bisnich.

**Hikaru-Chan: **Three reviews for one chapter! Heh. Hope ya had fun on your vacation. I am gonna write about the weddings, so you get your request. And, I'll check out your fic when you post it. Though you might want to send me like a reminder by e-mail or something...I'm really forgetful...

**Cazzyrulz**: Tidus was a just a little tipsy...Heh. And, you'll get a sequel!

**Electric2-BitDemon: **Thank you, and I shall write a sequel!

**SorielDegamba:** Okay, this is going to make me sound really pathetic, but what is a citrus-limeony? I have an idea, but I don't know if it's right...Anyways, thanks for the review!

**Moonlitesadness:** Thank ya! I e-mailed you the rest of the chapter. Did you get it?

**Anonymous: **I know it's not very true to the game...I'll try to stick with it more in my sequel. Thank you for reading though!

**Tidus+Yuna Flamboyent:** Well, he's not really that old, but he is good-looking as far as video game characters are concerned. I mean he is fake and all...His voice actor does a really good job though. That's why a lotta people like him. His voice is Se-xy! Thank ya for the review, though!

**Anonymous:** Khimari is off on Mt. Gagazet, rolling around in the snow. I'm sorry he's not in it, but I couldn't think of a good part. I'll include him in my sequel, though.

**A/N**: Oh my God I'm done! Yay! My first fic ever finished! Whoo hoo! Man, big thanks to all you guys (and gals) for your reviews! Without them, I wouldn't have even wrote this. Wow, I can't believe I'm done...Shoo.

Well, about a sequel...I'm gonna do one. It'll be about the weddings, so I think I'll call it Wedding Time. Yes, I know, horrible title, but it goes along with Vacation Time.

Again, thank you to all who have reviewed. To one chapter, to every chapter... Thanks. You guys that have stuck with this fic are awsome, and to those who just read it now and then are great to. Thank you for reading this.

Well, I'm done, so I will see you guys around! Don't forget to leave me one last review! And be on the lookout for Wedding Time! I hope to see you all there!

-Emily-


End file.
